Together
by Oosh04
Summary: Sequel to 'But You're Lost On The Road To Misery' set 18 years after the finale. All the kids are grown up with their own families. How will Clarke and Lexa balance their family, friends and people? All the while a new threat is building itself for the strike.
1. In the beginning

**Here we go again!**

 **So this is just a little intro into the main characters for you and we get to see how Lexa and Clarke's dynamic and characters have developed especially with the children. This is also an introduction into the families of all the characters now :)**

 **So yeah a sequel to 'But You're Lost On The Road To Misery' exciting times. I tried to hold off on doing one but I honestly couldn't because I had so many emotions of them with kids rushing through my head so I had to write it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **If you haven't read it then I recommend you do because it really is just set 18 years after the end of the finale and idealy you want to know what happened in the first fic to catch up with the events in this one. Especially the Epilogue. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, the last one was huge, way bigger than I originally expected so I have no idea what will happen in this one. I'm going to estimate around 20 maybe more, maybe less. Just an estimate.**

 **If you didn't know then I started up a new fic of Clarke and Lexa both being from the Ark called 'Endurance' have a look if you haven't already :)**

 **Anyway Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Clarke sighed and laid herself gently down against the furs in the tent. It had been a hectic day and Lexa still hadn't returned. After Aliyah had been born Clarke had given birth to another daughter two years later which they named Willow. The two girls took after each of their parents in different ways but both insisted on spending most of their days arguing and between the never ending screams of "Mum!" and "Make her stop" Clarke was beginning to remember why she argued against a second child. Aliyah took after Clarke in looks except for her hair which, though started out blonde, developed into a light brown. But still she had Lexa's eyes and physique whilst Willow looked like Lexa but matched Clarke in every other way along with Clarke's stand-out blonde hair. Clarke always found herself doing a double-take with Aliyah because her hair reminded Clarke so much of Anya it was easy to see the grounder blonde in her whereas Willow was much more Arker. Aliyah spent most her days training with Lexa and Echo, who had taken her niece as her second, and Willow had become Clarke's shadow training to be a healer. Having a seventeen year old and a fifteen year that acted three wasn't easy and Lexa wasn't much help using the excuse 'I deal with world wars. I'm tired'. But, for the first time since Clarke could remember, Lexa had taken the girls on a hunt leaving Clarke alone in the tent.

She let out another sigh and enjoyed the feeling of warmth wrapped around her as the sound of a flap opening and feet approaching caught her attention.

"Clarke"

She groaned and opened an eye to see Raven watching her with a smirk on her face. Clarke rolled her eyes and closed them again, "Leave me alone Reyes, it's my day off, Lexa's orders"

Raven snorted and threw herself down on the bed, "I know, Octavia went with them and took the twins so I'm bored"

The twins were a year younger than Aliyah. The girl, Savannah, looked like Octavia but had light brown hair and was training to be a healer under Clarke's care alongside Willow. The boy, Finnick (Octavia's suggestion, a mix between Finn and Wick, much to Raven's shock yet happiness), had surprised everyone when he grew to look exactly like Bellamy that it had intimidated Echo for a while. In fact Benjy had convinced half a village that Finnick was his twin one time. Finnick took after Raven and Wick. He was their new genius training under Monty and Raven for the time being.

"Sucks for you"

Raven hummed and looked at Clarke who's eyes were still closed, "Would Lexa kill me if she found me in your bed?"

"Probably"

"Would you stop her?"

Clarke sighed and buried deeper into the pillow, "Maybe, if you let me sleep"

Raven laughed and pulled herself up from the bed, "Alright I'll let you sleep"

Clarke listened until the steps were gone before allowing herself to drift off into much needed rest.

Clarke's eyes fluttered open at the feeling of a hand gently running over her hair and smiled. The hand stilled for a moment before continuing.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

Clarke hummed into the pillow and tightened her arms, "Good hunt?"

"Very. Aliyah helped me pull down a boar"

She felt her eyes snap open and she pushed herself up to see Lexa, covered in blood, kneeling beside the bed. Clarke's eyes narrowed and she growled out, "You let her take on a boar?"

Lexa's eyes widened in fear and she pulled back preparing herself for Clarke's fury, "She's almost eighteen Clarke, when I was her age I took down a boar almost every hunt, besides I can't tell her what to do"

Clarke pulled herself up and out of bed following Lexa over to the table, "But you should try"

"No harm was going to come to her Clarke. I was there"

She sighed and allowed Lexa to wrap her arms around her and place her chin on Clarke's shoulder. She fell back into the embrace and closed her eyes, "I know but I worry"

"I know you do" Lexa pushed gently against Clarke's cheek and kissed her, "I do too but there has to be a limit to our control"

"I know" Clarke breathed enjoying the feel of Lexa pressed up against her back, "Where are the girls?"

"Outside" She punctuated the word with a kiss to Clarke's jaw, "Presenting the meat for the feast"

"We're having a feast?"

"We are now"

Clarke grinned and spun in Lexa's arms so she could lean up and press her soft lips against her own. Lexa leaned into the kiss and smiled as her arms wrapped tighter around Clarke's waist.

"Clarke?"

She groaned but didn't move away from Lexa. The commander merely shrugged and pulled her closer.

"Clarke"

Lexa growled, "Ignore them and maybe they'll go away"

"Clarke!"

Clarke rolled her eyes and leant back in Lexa's arms causing the commander to moan slightly, "I don't think they're going away Lexa"

Sure enough the flap was pulled back to reveal Octavia, equally covered in blood, looking between the two flustered women with an irritated look, "Come on. We can't eat until you get out here"

Lexa glared at her but the effect had worn off with Octavia and she merely rolled her eyes in response, "Sorry Commander but I'm starving"

With that she left the tent but the flap remained open leaving it clear that their moment was over. Lexa turned back to Clarke and frowned, "Why does that always happen?"

Clarke laughed and tapped her arms, "Come on we better get moving before someone else comes to find us. Like your sister, or my mum, that wouldn't be fun"

She snorted but agreed and a moment later Clarke left the tent followed closely by a disgruntled Lexa.

XoXoXoX

Aliyah wandered down the path through camp to where the healer's tent was set up. There she spotted Savannah tending to a young boy with what looked like spots covering his face. The brunette looked up at her approach and smiled, waving her over, as she finished up with the boy and nodded to his mother in reassurance.

"Hey Sav"

"Hi Al"

The warrior crossed her arms and leant back against the beam at the entrance whilst her eyes followed Savannah around the tent.

Savannah smirked at the blood on her chest, "Did something finally get the better of you?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Of course not, this isn't my blood"

"Right" She winked at Aliyah then patted the bed nearest her, "Jump up. What do you need?"

She feigned annoyance but secretly Aliyah loved coming to see her friend after a hunt or fight, "I'm fine. Just a few bruises and cuts"

Savannah nodded and lifted the rag up to wipe the blood from her face, "Close" She ordered and Aliyah complied as the cold material was dragged across her face gently.

"It looks like war paint" She teased making the other girl smile.

Aliyah shrugged, "I wish Echo would just hurry up and give me my war paint already"

"Why are you so anxious to go to war? You've heard the stories from your parents and that wasn't even a clan war"

"Nomon tells me about the clan wars all the time"

Savannah paused momentarily, "Really?"

"Yes. She said the ice nation was the worst of all and they have always been the Trikru's biggest enemy and largest threat in the coalition"

"Do you think they'll separate?"

Aliyah felt Savannah lower the wrag and opened her eyes to find Savannah's fearful gaze, "I don't know. Nomon is fearful of something but I don't think she wants us to know"

"Does your mum know?"

She shrugged and Savannah sighed, "Maybe it's nothing. Maybe you're worried about nothing"

"Maybe"

They looked at each other and smiled before holding each other in a tight hug. Aliyah closed her eyes and enjoyed it for a moment before her name being called drew them apart and they turned to see Willow's beaming face darting towards them. She was holding one of the deer antlers from the hunt above her head.

"Look what I have! Look what I have!"

She screeched to a halt in front of them her head darting between the two with her mouth broken into a huge grin. Willow raised the antlers up for them to look at.

"Look!" She cried, "My first hunt Sav!"

Savannah laughed, "I know, congratulations Willow. Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course" She scoffed, "But I don't think I'll go again"

Aliyah rolled her eyes and sighed humouring her sister, "Why Low?"

Willow fixed a glare on her sister, "Because I'm not you, I don't like the feeling of death under my fingers, and I think I'm better suited as a healer"

"Right"

Savannah giggled as the two sisters shot glares back and forth which turned into light slapping which turned into a full-on fist fight with one another. She merely sighed and left them to it.

XoXoXoX

"Mum!"

Clarke looked up from the man's leg she was fixing to see Willow rushing towards her. She smiled and laughed to herself as the girl tripped up against the leg of one of the beds. Willow glared at the bed before carrying on her journey to her mother.

"What is it Low?"

The young girl sat on the other side of the bed and grinned up at the man, who was watching her with interest, as she started to assist Clarke.

"I saw three deer and a boar out there today"

"Yes and Aliyah brought down the boar right?"

Willow scoffed, "Yeah, her and Nomon worked as a unit with Benjy and Echo whilst I sat on the side lines forced to admire the amazing wonder that is my older sister"

Her words were dripping with sarcasm and had Clarke smirking as her eyes were fixed to the injury in front of her, "She's not that bad"

"So you two keep saying"

Clarke looked up and was surprised to see a dejected look on Willow's face, "What were you hoping for?"

"I don't know" Willow's head dropped to her fist and she picked at the bed sheets, "Appreciation?"

"You know we all love you"

"It's not a matter of love but you've got to admit Nomon treats me differently to how she treats Aliyah"

She sighed and dropped her hands to focus on her daughter, "She loves you just as much as Aliyah"

Willow glared up at her mother and Clarke continued, "It's just that Aliyah is older-"

"By two years!" She spluttered, "And even Savannah treats me differently. I'm only a year younger than her!"

"Sav and Al have been close since the day Sav was born. They're close friends and you're closer with Fin… That's just how things have worked out but that doesn't mean any of us love you any less Low"

"I just wish Nomon could see me that way"

"She does"

Willow shook her head, "She loves Al more because she's a fighter. I'm just a healer"

Clarke scoffed and moved around the bed so she was sat next to her, "That makes me just a healer as well then"

"You took down the mountain!" Willow protested, "You and Nomon are these big legends and war heroes. What am I?"

"You're my daughter"

Willow sighed and stood up, "I know" She moved to the entrance of the tent mumbling, "And I'll never forget it"

Clarke groaned and held her head in her hands. Personal issues seemed to be a day to day occurrence amongst the kids in camp. This wasn't the first time Willow had complained about feeling insignificant and Finnick too seemed to have the same thoughts. Aliyah wasn't at the other end of the scale and as far as Clarke was concerned she didn't share her feelings enough.

Just another day of parenthood.

 **Hope that was a good start?**

 **Let me know what you think! Review? Favourite? Follow?**

 **I appreciate all :)**

 **Love you all**


	2. Camp Jaha

**Here's hoping this makes it easier for you all:**

 **Lexa and Clarke:**

 **Aliyah – 17**

 **Willow – 15**

 **Echo:**

 **Benjy – 19**

 **Octavia and Raven:**

 **Savannah – 16**

 **Finnick – 16**

 **Hope that clears things up? :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys I love hearing from you all, now to answer some:**

 **Alexandra Udinov: Never too early and I certainly love hearing it. Little bit off an ego boost never hurt anyone… I do try and keep the balance but I'm glad that you love this collection of fics and even more so that you love Aliyah! (She is a badass)**

 **TheAgentN: Hopefully my assistance above helps with the keeping up with the kids names? I know there's a lot of them I'm afraid they've been a bit busy over the years ;) Glad you enjoyed the start of this – Hope you like this chapter.**

 **kly007: Will Aliyah and Savannah be a thing? Now hmmm this is an important question… Hmm will they be the next Clarke and Lexa? Hmmm you will have to wait and see ;) Wonder what they're ship name would be… Room for thought…**

 **ENJOY**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

The noises of a celebration hit Clarke the moment she woke up and, despite the intrusion; she smiled at the knowledge that her daughters were still celebrating the hunt from the previous day. A large hunt like that brought with it celebrations that Clarke had learnt could last up to three weeks depending on how long the food last the village. A hunt like yesterdays was likely to last a good few days and it was the first time both girls had hunted together so she was less than shocked at the sounds of cheering and laughter breaking through the tent. Lexa however seemed less than pleased.

"I thought" Lexa growled into Clarke's chest with her eyes still squeezed shut, "That early mornings stopped once the child could care for itself"

Clarke sighed but refused to open her own eyes, "Maybe if you stopped referring to them as objects the early mornings might stop"

"Doubt it" Lexa grumbled pushing her face further into the makeshift pillow and tightening her hold on Clarke's shirt as the sound of laughter once again ripped through the tent, "Who is that anyway?"

"Willow" She hummed trying to keep the peaceful bliss that had already been shattered.

"I didn't raise a screamer"

"Like mother like daughter"

That earned her a pinch causing Clarke open her eyes with a surprised squeal and Lexa smirked up at her, "Agreed"

"Oh shut up I'm not loud"

"No" She rolled her eyes, "You only woke-up half the camp"

Clarke snorted and pushed her wife off her body, "I am not loud"

"Yes you are" Lexa propped herself up so she was leaning over Clarke and smirked down at the blonde, "But I love you no less for it"

"Well that's reassuring" She said sarcastically but grinned anyway as Lexa lowered herself down to kiss her.

Lexa smiled into the kiss and pushed deeper as Clarke's hand came up to rest behind her head. Clarke turned her head to change the kiss when the sound of laughter distracted them again. The brunette growled and pulled back only to have Clarke tighten her grip and join their mouths once again.

"Just ignore them" She whispered into the kiss and was reassured by Lexa meeting her with a tightened grip and a heated kiss.

Suddenly the fabric separating them from the rest of the tent was thrown back as Willow darted inside and threw herself onto the furs with her parents. Lexa's eyes widened as she was crushed under the weight and glared down at Clarke who shrugged innocently.

Willow was laughing hysterically atop the pile of limbs and a second later Aliyah appeared laughing at the sight in front of her.

"Every morning" Lexa grumbled and pushed Willow off so Clarke could sit up. She had little patience in the morning at the best of times but even less so today, Clarke however was laughing alongside her daughter as all previous promises of indiscretion was lost.

She rolled her eyes as Clarke pulled Willow in for a hug and then grabbing Aliyah to join them a second later.

The three women were giggling and laughing but stopped when they noticed Lexa wasn't joining in. She sat cross-legged on the bed watching them with an unimpressed expression which only made them laugh more.

Clarke beamed at her and Willow pulled her hand, "Come on Nomon"

"No"

Aliyah smirked at her mother and they shared a knowing look with Willow sat between them still shooting her pleading looks. Aliyah may be the more adept hunter and fighter but Willow had mastered the art of getting her way at a very early age. Lexa had never been able to deny her anything.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and counted just three beats before her Nomon finally caved with a grumbled, "Fine" and allowed herself to be dragged into the pile of limbs now lying back on the furs.

Willow pumped a fist in the air and dived on top of them all with a gleeful, "Yeah!"

Clarke just kissed Lexa's cheek under the tangle of limbs with the promise of continuing their morning later.

XoXoXoX

Raven looked over at Finnick who was snoring lightly and shook her head. Despite Octavia's purposeful crashing around that morning before leaving the tent and Savannah kicking him in an attempt to wake him he still managed to stay asleep. She glanced outside the open flap to see the business of camp life returning. It was well into the morning now and unless she hurried they would miss breakfast.

"Finn wake up!"

He slumped over the edge of his furs and groaned as his head hit the floor but still he didn't wake and Raven sighed as she realised he was now being purposefully difficult. Grabbing the pale of water by the table she wandered over and proceeded to pour it directly over the boys head. He yelped and darted up limbs flailing and eyes wide causing Raven to jump back with a concealed smirk.

"What the hell?" He spluttered.

Raven dropped the pale and glared at him, "Don't what the hell me. It's time for breakfast, get up"

He grumbled out something that sounded suspiciously like a Trigedasleng swear word but complied anyway. Soon enough he was dressed and they were wandering down to the large fire and collecting their meat. Raven looked up and spotted everyone sitting around in a large huddle. She nodded to the group and Finnick nodded following his mother over to where his family and friends were sitting around discussing the day.

He flopped down next to his sister who was having an intense discussion with Clarke and Willow about the new medical centre they were planning to build. Benjy and Aliyah were recounting the hunt and Lexa, Octavia and Echo were planning the storage of the meat alongside patrols of the border.

Clarke looked up at Raven's approach and smiled, "We were hoping you and Finnick would help us with the build?"

"Of course"

He nodded along with his mother and took a bite out of the meat before asking, "Where's Abby and Monty?"

"My mum's doing rounds in the medical centre and Monty went out with a small group to collect some more herbs"

He nodded and turned to his cousin Benjy allowing the adults to fall into another discussion, "So how was the hunt?"

Benjy was mid swing and looked to his cousin with a cocky grin, "Bountiful. You should have seen Aliyah when she cornered this boar"

He mumbled the pulling of a bow and arrow repetitively and she shrugged bashfully going back to her food, "It was nothing"

"Nothing" Savannah turned to join in, "You were all bruises yesterday and I saw the size of that thing"

Aliyah snorted and blushed into her meat looking away from the prying eyes which just encouraged them to delve in further for details and tease her more.

Clarke was leaning against Lexa and turned her head to see Echo nodding vigorously at whatever it was she had just suggested. Clarke frowned, "What was that?"

Lexa looked to her surprised, "A group of raiders were spotted just outside of our borders. Echo and I were discussing leading a group out to cut them off before they cause some damage"

"Is that a possibility?"

Echo shrugged, "It's happened before. Raiders are always an existent threat. They're formed by outlanders that have run from clans and choose to walk alone but instead would rather raid and pillage our villages"

Clarke looked to Lexa gain who was watching her, "If you're thinking of going then they must be a threat?"

She knew Lexa and she knew that the commander would risk lives for the sake of a few boys with swords. If she was worried enough to be planning a defensive then they were a threat to their people.

"They're a threat" Lexa agreed, "But nothing we can't handle"

Clarke nodded. She hated it but it was times like this when she had to take a step back and let Lexa handle the situation as she knew it better than her.

Lexa seemed to feel Clarke's unease because she turned her body around fully and placed her hands on Clarke's with a reassuring smile, "After this I need to head to Polis but we will wait until the medical centre has been built so we can all go together"

"Really?"

She nodded and Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck sighing with closed eyes, "Good because I think we need a break"

"Could not agree more"

Clarke leant back and fixed her with a stern gaze, "Promise me it won't be all political clan meetings"

"I promise" Lexa smirked and kissed her nose, "But they are mandatory Clarke"

"I know"

XoXoXoX

"Do you remember when you and Lexa got married?"

Clarke looked to Raven who was lying back on the furs next to her. The two mothers had developed their own weekly talk sessions when Lexa, Octavia and the rest of the village were out training. They found it somehow kept them sane amongst the chaos that had become camp Jaha since the birth of Aliyah. She had been the first nail in the coffin of peace.

"What kind of question is that?" She snorted.

Raven shook her head and giggled, "I don't mean like that but do you remember how it felt?"

"Yeah of course"

"Well, I mean, do you ever miss it?"

Clarke bit her lip and looked up at the canopy of the tent and shook her head, "No because every day after was just as wonderful"

"Really?" Raven raised her eyebrow in surprise, "You and Lexa are just as…" She trailed off causing Clarke to grin at her.

"Just as what?" She sniggered.

"Well you know… Passionate"

Clarke burst into laughter and Raven slapped her arm blushing, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything"

"No it's not that" Clarke got out between gasps of laughter, "It's just the kids have cock-blocked Lexa five times in the last week"

"Seriously?" Raven winced, "Ouch"

"Tell me about it"

They fell back into silence as Clarke's laughter died down and Raven waited for the deep breaths to stop before continuing.

"The thing is, Octavia and I, well it feels like things have died down between us recently"

"Really?"

"Yeah. The kids are always around and it's hard when we have no free time… Not that you and Lexa seem to be struggling with that. Please tell me your secret"

Clarke's eyes widened, "I can't believe I'm having this conversation right now"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Do you know how many times we've had to endure you and Lexa throughout the camp"

"I'm not that loud!"

"Yes you are"

Clarke and Raven both looked up to see Lexa leaning against the beam nearest the entrance with a smirk plastered across her face. She rolled her eyes and pulled the pillow from under her head throwing it across the tent at her wife who darted outside to avoid getting hit. All the while Raven burst into a new round of laughter at Clarke's embarrassment.

 **Review? Follow? Favourite?**

 **Mwaaaa :)**


	3. Plans

**This is another fluffy chapter. We need some fluff before the darker stuff which is coming. There's some action next chapter (don't know if you'd call it angsty) which should be fun then ANOTHER JOURNEY TO POLIS! And we all know how much fun Polis is ;)**

 **Going to answer some reviews because I love them so much:**

 **funio10: Honestly love your reviews XD Cockblocked Lexa was definitely fun to write not going to lie it did amuse me and yes Willow is the baby of the group so naturally she is an expert at getting what she wants and has mastered the art of 'the puppy dog eyes'… Of course peace can't last forever but it will last for a bit longer!**

 **TheAgentN: I'm glad it helped, I'm sure you weren't the only person a little confused but hopefully I cleared that up. Oooo yay the chemistry is felt? YES 'Saviyah' hmm has a nice ring to it. Indeed very Clexa issshhh**

 **Mareeeesol: I have fangirls? YEESSSS**

 **Miri-san: I'm glad you're enjoying their little side story :) Aliannah? Ooo I have another contender…**

 **Loads of Guest responses. Saviyah? Aliannah? Savaliyah? I can't decide! Which do you all prefer?**

 **Anyway for all the Aliyah/Savannah supporters will enjoy this one. There's a bit of everyone in this chapter so it's just fluff fluff and more fluff for all to enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing but I claim rights to the kids**

Willow was sitting by the lake throwing pebbles across the water when Finnick found her. He smiled to himself and placed himself on the rock's edge next to her and watched as another pebble skimmed the surface three times before submerging.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Nomon" She pulled her arm back and both of them watched it skim another three times before going under.

He looked at her face which was pulled into one of concentration, "Does Aliyah know how to do it?"

"Yes" She smiled at him, "When we were younger Nomon and mother used to bring us down to the lake and we would have competitions to see how far we could get it. Nomon is really good at it but mum's shit so we were fairly matched"

Finnick laughed and drew his knees up so he was sitting cross-legged. Willow held out a pebble, "Want me to teach you?"

"Maybe another day, I like watching you"

She laughed and twisted her body round letting another pebble fly through the air. He just sat there watching the pebbles hit the water for a while. Finnick and Willow had been close friends since they were children. The two had grown-up together and though Willow was the youngest out of all the kids he found he the easiest to talk to and spend time with.

Willow sighed and balanced her hand out, "Aliyah and Nomon leave tomorrow"

"Are you scared?"

"No" She shrugged, "It's just raiders, nothing they can't handle, but I know that mum hates it when they leave and she's always on edge until they get back. She hates being separated"

Finnick nodded and leant back against the rock closing his eyes for a moment, "They're all going. Mum, Echo, Benjy, Aliyah and the commander and as soon as they're back we're all going to Polis"

Willow sat down next to him grinning, "I know I'm so excited! I love visiting Polis"

He crocked one eye open and looked at her, "I thought you loved visiting the sea?"

"Oh I do but Polis is better" She leant back and looked up wistfully at the sky, "It's so beautiful and there's so much to do there. I used to love discovering all the secret passageways"

"I remember that… Those were fun"

"Yeah but Nomon closed them up as soon as she got wind that we knew about them" She turned her head to him and smirked.

Finnick laughed, "Oh yeah but then we just were all the more determined to find the others"

"Find what others?"

They both sat up slightly and looked up to see Savannah pushing her way through the forest towards them followed closely by Aliyah.

The two of them joined their siblings at the lake edge. Aliyah ruffled Willow's hair as she passed her and shot Finnick a wide grin before throwing herself down so her head was resting on Savannah's lap. The twin rolled her eyes and shoved the brunette's head off her legs.

"We were talking about those secret passageways that run through Polis"

Savannah laughed and nodded her head, "Oh I remember them" She looked to Aliyah, "Did the commander close all of them?"

Aliyah shrugged and crossed her arms under her head sighing in the heat now beating down on them, "Not that I know of. I'm pretty sure the one from the library to the Plaza is still open"

"We should find them again when we go" Suggested Willow, "I bet we could find them all"

"I bet we could even open up some of the old ones" Finnick said.

Savannah smiled and looked to Aliyah who was watching them with interest, "Do you think you could still find them?"

Aliyah raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

She laughed and nodded causing the brunette to give her thumbs up and a wink in response. The four of them laughed and lay back against the rock brain storming theories as to where the last of the passages could be.

XoXoXoX

Octavia froze upon pulling back the entrance of the tent. Her gaze lingered on the empty beds and she grinned briefly her eyes then landing on Raven who was reading something at the table. She crept up behind her and gently wrapped and arm around her stomach leaning on her shoulder earning a hum on contentment in response.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Raven mumbled with closed eyes leaning back against her.

"No kids" She whispered.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she smirked before turning in her seat and pulled Octavia down into a heated kiss. Her eyes cracked open in surprise at the ferocity of the kiss but she sunk into it and her hands lifted up to follow the lines of Raven's stomach as the woman moaned against her mouth.

Octavia groaned into it, "You're not wasting any time"

"It's been ages" Raven hissed earning a laugh then yelped as Octavia picked her up and carried them over to the furs.

XoXoXoX

Lexa was snoring lightly and Clarke looked down at her wife slumped back naked against the furs with amusement. Over the last few years she had developed the annoying habit of snoring and, no matter how much Lexa denied it, it was loud enough to wake half the camp on a good night. Now though the gentle sounds of breathing weren't loud and actually there was something oddly endearing about it.

Clarke shook her head and lowered it down so she could gaze over the features of the other woman's face. It still awed Clarke at how peaceful Lexa could look in sleep despite whatever it was that haunted them throughout the day. She loved peace times, though she wasn't stupid and she knew it couldn't last, but for now they were still enjoying the calm that had settled after dealing with Jaha and A.L.I.E.

She shifted in her sleep and her face was facing Clarke. The blonde smiled softly and raised a hand to gently run her fingers over the commander's cheek gently and lovingly. Her nose twitched slightly and her eyelids scrunched up but still she didn't wake and Clarke continued her movements.

"I love you" She whispered and leant forward to kiss the tip of her nose. Clarke watched as the snores ceased and Lexa mumbled in her sleep. She leant back and closed her own eyes to slip into a deep sleep alongside her wife.

XoXoXoX

She lowered the bucket into the river and watched as it filled up and sighed slightly annoyed with the simpler chores of camp. Aliyah lifted her head up at the sound of a snap and whipped round as it came closer. She narrowed her eyes and dropped the bucket instead reaching for the dagger at her hip as she gazed into the darkening tree line.

She let out the breath and energy as Savannah's face appeared and she shook her head sheathing the dagger, "I told you not to sneak up on me"

"I got closer this time" The other girl shrugged and wandered over to pick up the bucket she dropped, "Besides you take too long to do the simplest chores"

Aliyah scoffed but didn't complain as she collected the water for her, "I don't"

Savannah rolled her eyes, "Sure you don't"

"I just prefer training. There's nothing wrong with that Sav"

She knelt down beside her and started tugging at the seaweed her mother and Willow had requested. Savannah lifted the bucket out of the river, "Of course not. If you prefer decapitating a man to saving a life"

"We've had this argument before Sav" Aliyah stood and together they started back up to camp Jaha.

"I know, I know"

"I know you don't have a problem with your mum taking a life and you've seen the commander carry out justice to murderer's and thieves before so I don't get what your problem is"

Savannah shrugged and looked down to the ground, "That's not… Well I mean…" She huffed, "I mean It's not the same. It's not the same because it's you, it's you taking a life"

Aliyah grasped her arm pulling them to a halt and frowned at the younger girl, "You've seen me take a life before"

"No I haven't"

She furrowed her brow further, "But you know I've taken a life"

"I do" Savannah nodded, "But I can't imagine it. I guess I still see you as the girl I grew up with that used to slap mud around her sisters face to shut her up"

Aliyah snorted, "I still do that"

"I know" They laughed together at the memory. Savannah sighed and looked at her friend, "See this is what I mean. You're like this with me but I just can't imagine you going out there and killing someone… That's not how I see you"

"But I like that" Aliyah argued, "Everyone else sees me as the first born of the commander. Second to the general but not you… You still look at me the way you did when we were kids. It's refreshing and I wouldn't change that for anything"

"So you don't want me to look at you as a fearless warrior?"

"No" She confirmed, "I definitely don't"

Savannah smiled and blushed lightly noticing suddenly how close they were standing and she was thankful for the dim light so Aliyah didn't notice the redness creeping across her. Luckily the other girl seemed more focussed on their conversation and she let a wide grin spread across her face.

"Good because I'm still keeping your secret"

"What secret?" Aliyah stared at her perplexed earning a mischivious smirk and glint in her eyes.

Savannah leant forward and whispered in her ear, "That it was you that saved that bunny from the fire"

She narrowed her eyes, "You said you would never mention that again"

"Sure" Savannah rolled her eyes, "I promise not tell that the fearless, heartless warrior got burnt running into a burning hut just to save a small bunny"

With a wink she pulled away from Aliyah and carried on back up the path. The brunette frowned and called after her front, "It didn't happen like that!"

A mocking laugh was her only response and she raced after her with the seaweed tucked carefully under her arm.

XoXoXoX

Clarke scanned over the table in front of her. Clarke, Lexa, Monty, Raven and Abby were currently going over the plans for the build of the new medical centre. Lexa and Raven were going to lead a group to mount weather and collect the remaining metal and materials that had been left throughout the years whilst Clarke, Monty and Abby would lead different groups back at camp Jaha to oversee the building.

"This centre is going to attract people for miles with different ailments" Monty said.

Lexa nodded and looked to Clarke, "That could work out to be a good thing. With this centre every clan will be demanding an audience"

"We already have the alliance though" Abby pointed out.

"We do" She confirmed, "But alliances don't last forever. Especially amongst these people and I can feel it breaking… The fight to stop A.L.I.E caused many clans to doubt the alliance-"

"It's stood for 19 years" Abby pointed out, "It continued to stand throughout our arrival, throughout the war with mount weather, throughout the attack on A.L.I.E and the 18 years after… There's no reason for it to break now"

"There is no reason and yet it may break yet. These clan leaders will leave if they feel it will benefit them… I know a few of them would break immediately if they had the right offer"

Abby and Clarke looked around at them all, "We can discuss the clan meet later. Right now the medical centre should be our top priority"

"Agreed" Lexa crossed her arms, "I know it is still summer but we need to be prepared for winter and each one has been colder than the last. We need this centre running before winter hits so we're prepared for the sickness that the cold will bring"

Clarke nodded, "Last winter we lost a lot of people to the cold and that illness that spread through camp. We can't risk that happening again"

Abby sighed and looked back down to the maps, "We will have to do without the help of the commander, Octavia and Echo whilst you deal with the raiders"

"We will be gone for two days at most" Lexa pointed to the mountain peak to the north, "They could be gone when we arrive which means we will be back sooner"

"Well I can take your place at the mountain" Clarke looked to Monty, "How long will it take to get the electricity up and running once the centre's built?"

He shrugged, "Hard to say. I could start running the wiring once the walls are up but I don't want to start turning it on until the building is finished"

She nodded and looked to Lexa who seemed satisfied with the plans so far so she changed the conversation to the next day, "So what are the plans for tomorrow"

"I am taking Echo, Octavia, Benjy, Aliyah and five others to the north peak" She indicated to the same spot, "Where the raiders were last seen. I will deal with them as I see fit"

"How much of the supplies do you need?"

"Just enough to last the journey there and back"

Abby nodded and looked to Monty and Raven who stood sensing the dismissal. The three women watched them leave and Abby groaned as she too stood from her chair.

"I'm getting too old for this"

"You can't say things like that" Clarke laughed, "It makes me feel old"

Lexa groaned and scrunched up her face, "That makes me old too"

Abby smiled at them and made her way over to the door, "Your daughter will soon be 18. You are old"

Clarke smiled as her mother left and then laughed at the expression on Lexa's face. She shook her head and rose from her seat pushing the commander's shoulder.

"Come on. I'll run through the supplies with you"

 **Let me know about the ship name guys! Haha keep up the reviews :)**


	4. Raiders

**There's a character coming into it soon that I personally think will end up being Willow's love interest in this fic. I'm excited for you to meet them because their story is going to be really significant in the whole 'finale' part to this fic...**

 **Aliyah/Savannah moments are so fun to write. Not gonna lie; falling a bit in love with them.**

 **Anyway glad you're still enjoying and sorry it took so long to update but this is the biggest chapter yet so I hope that makes up for it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC characters... Shocker**

Lexa watched Clarke fuss over her armour with a raised eyebrow. This wasn't an unusual occurrence and she wasn't surprised that they were in this situation but she was still amused that, after all this time, Clarke still felt the need to do it. The blonde looked up from the clasp and rolled her eyes.

"Wipe the smirk from your face"

"I am not smirking"

Clarke growled at her and kissed her lips lightly, "Be careful"

"I always am" Lexa pulled her glove tightly on her hand as her wife moved over to the table to take another look at the map they had already gone over more than once.

Clarke pushed the scrolls aside so she could see the distance Lexa would soon travel with Aliyah and the others. It wouldn't take the group long to reach the border and with any luck the raiding party would have moved on by the time they got there but Clarke knew her hope for a peaceful settlement on this matter wasn't likely. If Lexa felt threatened she would attack with no questions asked. Despite how many times she watched Lexa fight or Aliyah train the fear was always there the moment a possible threat presented itself to them… Hunting was slightly different despite the time a panther had surprised them but when they were leaving with a battle in sight that was then Clarke truly worried. It wasn't because she wasn't used to it. It was because she was comfortable. Over the years since the fight against A.L.I.E war had become some a foreign concept to them all and each and every one of them had fallen into bad habits of becoming used to this peace. Though Clarke was glad her children had never known war like their parents there was always the voice at the back of her mind reminding her that for as long as they were on the ground then this could never last.

She turned back around to see Lexa sheathing her sword then looking up to smile at Clarke reassuringly, "I don't care how careful you 'always are' because I know how cocky you can get as well"

"Cocky?"

"Over-confident"

Lexa strode forward and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, "You don't normally complain about my over-confidence"

She rolled her eyes, "Why do you choose now to be an ass?"

"Because you're panicking" The commander leant down and kissed the tip of her nose, "And need reminding of my skills"

"I don't doubt you… I'm just wary"

"You're always wary" Lexa leant down further to kiss her lips lightly.

Clarke snorted, "Two wars in the space of two years will do that to you"

"Three if you count my people attacking yours"

"Three then"

Lexa pulled away and made her way over to the entrance of the tent. Clarke watched her go with a heavy heart but couldn't help the light smile when she called over her shoulder, "I think you'll find that only proves my talent and skill"

"We beat you!" Clarke called back and could practically feel the smirk across the brunette's face.

XoXoXoX

The journey wasn't as long as Lexa originally thought it would be. Actually they hadn't even reached the border when signs of the raiders started appearing and the group dropped down from their horses to scour the surrounding area silently on foot.

Aliyah stands with Lexa and Echo follows close behind as they crouch down and attempt to stay silent in the tree line. The clearing comes into view and Lexa raises her hand for the party to halt.

Ahead she can see at least 20 men and women huddled around a burning camp fire just before the sun sets. A sense of unease settles in Lexa's stomach as she realises that they were outnumbered, ill prepared and Echo seemed to realise this too because she moved closer to Lexa.

"There's more than we originally thought"

Lexa nodded in agreement, "But we can't just leave and allow them to continue"

She turned to the men behind her and whispered quietly for them to surround the group and wait for her command to attack. Looking back to the group Lexa eyed them as they began to cook some of the animal meat on the fire and Echo ground her teeth at the sight, "That's the food from the village!" She snarled.

Octavia slipped silently to Lexa's left and nodded to the two men standing nearest the clearing. They were clearly stationed there as guards but it was easy to see that they weren't well armed nor were they very focussed on their surroundings.

"We shouldn't have any trouble taking them out" Octavia looked up to the branches above them, "But still it couldn't hurt to have the upper hand"

"I agree" Lexa gave a slight nod to Echo and Aliyah, "Take the remaining soldiers and position yourselves in the trees above. Use the higher ground to take out as many as you can… I'll wait until you've taken out the guards before attacking"

Echo nodded in understanding and then led Aliyah and the soldiers back the way they came leaving Octavia with Lexa.

"We could always out-flank them"

"The ground is flat… I already sent the soldiers ahead anyway at least here we cut off their exit. We would gain nothing by moving so for now we wait"

Octavia unsheathed her sword quietly as Lexa did the same and moved into a crouching stance ready and waiting for the first arrow to break the peace.

Just as one of the women beside the fire stood ready to grab another piece of meet the first arrow appeared and embedded itself within her left shoulder. The cry of pain she gave was shortly followed by another line of arrows meeting their targets and drawing out pained cries from the raiders. The men around the edge that were too close to be hit were stumbling around in shock and unsure of what to do. Lexa used their momentary surprise to her advantage and charged from the treeline with Octavia at her side just as each corner of the clearing did the same with more Trikru warriors. The raiders seemed to come to their senses and finally drew their weapons to meet the hoard currently charging straight for them.

Lexa met the nearest guard with a vicious swipe to his abdomen which he took with a loud grunt and an equally stroke swipe of his axe. However, where Lexa lacked in height and build she made up for in speed and he had barely raised the weapon before she landed a second blow that saw him crumpling to the ground.

She spun on her heal at the sound of a second attacker and raised her own blade just in time to defend against the attack. The female raider snarled, seemingly unperturbed by the sight of the commander, and swung her blade back around for another attack. Lexa ducked her blow and dived forward with her sword feeling it pierce the woman's skin and was met with an equally piercing scream a second later.

She didn't wait to check if she was dead and charged over to where Octavia stood surrounded by three men. One turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of her approach but didn't have time to warn the others before her knife landed directly in his chest. Lexa charged past him without a second glance and swiped at the nearest raider. Unfortunately this one seemed more alert than the others and easily avoided her attack. Her spun on his head with the sword at his side and swiped for Lexa. The brunette ducked out of the way so the attack aimed for her higher chest missed but still she felt it nick her left arm. Still she ignored this because his momentary attack had left him open on the left side and Lexa plunged her sword to meet with the exposed flesh.

He died without a sound and she watched him fall to the ground before looking up to see the last of the raiders being cut down by Octavia. The sky had long since fallen dark but Lexa could feel the grass beneath her feet slick with the splayed blood of the short battle. As the last of the Trikru climbed from the trees she did a quick headcount to make sure her warriors were still alive and beating.

Echo and Aliyah reached her a few moments later their own eyes scanning the ground around them.

"An unusual number for a raiding party"

Aliyah pointed her sword to the dead man at Lexa's feet, "Unusually well armoured for a raiding party"

Lexa said nothing but knelt down beside the man and she could see what her daughter was talking about. Beneath the light fur covering his body there sat a thin armour… It wasn't as well-crafted as that of her soldiers nor her own but still they were more prepared and equipped than raiding parties she had dealt with in the past.

"Heda"

She looked up to see one of her men knelt over another body, "Sha?"

"These soldiers are dressed strangely…"

Lexa gazed back down to the man and frowned. To any one of her men that was young and new to the army the clothing would indeed look strange and unnatural but for someone like Lexa, who had fought against and beside the clothing on more than one occasion, there was nothing unfamiliar about it.

"Azgeda" Echo whispered.

There was no mistaking the familiar blue and white furs nor the particular insignia etched into the clothing. Ice nation.

XoXoXoX

There was no mistaking the hunch in Lexa's shoulders as she walked ahead of the group back through the gate of their camp.

Clarke stood beside her mother, Raven, Willow, Savannah and Finnick with a large grin on her face but at the sight of her wife's grim expression it fell from her features. She came to a stop in front of them and Clarke took note of the blood covering her clothes and face. Aliyah was covered equally and looking just as miserable as her mother followed closely by Echo.

She watched as the soldiers carried in three bodies. One man and two females all of whom were dressed in the familiar white and blue furs that Clarke had become accustomed to after mount weather and frequent visits to Polis.

When she sent Lexa a questioning look her wife merely furrowed her brow and shook her head, "Call a meeting immediately. This needs to be discussed"

She turned to Aliyah, "Help Benjy and the other seconds. We might be a while"

Aliyah turned to follow her mother's orders and, understanding the dismissal, Willow, Savannah and Finnick followed soon after. Lexa then led the way inside the Ark and into the council room where she stood silently at Clarke's side waiting for everyone to pour in.

The council had changed over the years as people grew older, died and came of age. Now the current council members were Abby, Clarke, Raven and Monty. Lexa, Echo and Octavia made up Lexa's own small council so they often joined for the meetings anyway and it was clear that today would be no exception.

They watched as the clothing from one of the female soldiers was brought in and placed down on the table in front of them.

Abby frowned at the sight, "What is this?"

"Azgeda" Lexa shot Clarke a look, "The ice nation to you"

"They're the ones behind the attack?"

Echo shook her head, "Not necessarily-"

"But they're dressed in their clothing" Raven frowned, "What's the alternative?"

"They could be outlanders"

Lexa nodded, "Outlanders chose to wear their people's clothes still especially for the first few years of their banishment… Either they think they will be taken back or they believe themselves to still be ice nation. Either way there's no proof to say that the ice Queen sent them here"

"What do you believe?" Clarke pried further.

"I believe word should be sent to the ice nation informing the Queen and the other clans that their presence will be demanded in polis for when we return so we can discuss the matter further. If she has nothing to hide then she has nothing to fear"

A nod of agreement went around the table and Clarke knew that meant the decision was made but still something nagged her at the back of her mind over the whole thing.

"What if it is?"

Lexa looked up and for the first time since their daughters were born Clarke could see the uncertainty shimmering there, "Then it is very likely that the clans will demand her immediate removal from the coalition"

"I thought you said that wouldn't happen" Abby eyed her carefully across the table.

"I believed it wouldn't" She answered carefully, "But this changes things and I am just one leader amongst thirteen… Your vote will also be demanded"

Monty shrugged, "We stand by you with whatever we vote… You know that"

"Yet still it will be expected"

"I'll be there anyway" Clarke said, "I'll represent the sky people again"

"As you always have"

Abby nodded her approval, "It isn't an immediate decision. The riders can be sent immediately but you still have a few days before you leave for Polis and I would like the building of the medical centre to be started by then"

Clarke made a sound of agreement, "Within the few days you were gone Raven searched mount weather for the parts she was looking for"

"I think it has them" The mechanic pulled the map from under the clothes and stretched it out for Lexa to see, "All I need is a few men to travel with me back and forth over the next few days… No need for them to come inside if they don't wish to"

Mount weather was still a sensitive topic for many of the Trikru that fought in the battle all those years ago and even some of the younger members were wary from the stories they grew up hearing. Lexa and Clarke themselves had never shied away from the story when it came to their own children but they won't deny altering a few facts for the sake of their own sanity.

"Octavia can lead the convoy" Lexa's words were met with a nod from the Blake and then Echo volunteering her own services.

And just like that the impending talk with the ice queen was forgotten for a moment in the excitement of the medical centre. Clarke allowed herself to let go of the breath she had been holding and felt a small wary smile grace her lips at the sight of everyone passionately discussing something other than raiders or possible war with the ice nation. She just prayed that it wasn't all for nothing.

XoXoXoX

Aliyah was tightening the reins on the horses in the stables when Savannah finally appeared. The brunette looked up startled but smiled at the sight of the brunette and turned back to the horse she had been tending to.

"Normally you jump me the moment I'm through the gate"

Savannah shrugged and leant against the wooden beam separating the horse, "I figured you might want some time alone… You normally do after"

"After what?" Aliyah patted the muzzle gently but didn't look to her friend.

"After taking a life"

Aliyah froze then let out an awkward laugh that sounded more like a cough as she turned her body so the girl couldn't see her face. Savannah just watched her with folded arms as the brunette crouched down to tend to the hooves.

"Who says I took a life?"

The younger girl bit her lip, "Nobody… But you did. Didn't you?"

"More than one" She sighed, "But that shouldn't be a reason for you to avoid me"

"I wasn't avoiding you" Savannah said.

"You said I would want to be alone"

"Didn't you?"

Aliyah shrugged, "I don't know"

Silence fell between them and Savannah knew something was bothering her. She sighed and knelt down beside her friend whilst pulling her hands from the hooves so she was forced to look up at her.

"You can talk to me Al… I'm never going to judge you"

"That's not-" Aliyah frowned, "I know you wouldn't"

Savannah tightened her hold on Aliyah's wrists, "Then what's wrong Al?"

"Seeing the ice nation…" She let out a deep sigh, "We grew up hearing the stories of our parents. How my Nomon came commander, formed the coalition after the war with the ice nation, how our parents fell from the sky, how they brought down the mountain and then saved the world not long after"

"Yes…"

"What if, after all this time, the ice nation is going to attack? What if there is another war?"

She leant back on the floor as she stared back as the brunette. Despite Aliyah's best efforts Savannah still remained one of the only people who could read her emotions as easily as reading a book and that terrified her. The girl was annoyingly stubborn and strong-willed yet that only made her more endearing to the brunette… Sometimes Savannah forced all of Aliyah's pent up rage out of her yet sometimes she was the cause of the intense, satisfying warmth at the pit of her stomach. Aliyah couldn't tell you which one terrified her more.

"I thought nothing scares you?" Savannah teased.

Aliyah didn't smile but stared back at her with sad eyes and whispered, "Losing you scares me"

Her breath hitched as the blonde's eyes widened at her words. Instantly she wondered if that was one confession too far between them…

But Savannah just laughed it off and pulled her into a tight hug, "Lucky for you I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon"

She stood to leave and pulled Aliyah to her feet as well. Savannah gave her a light kiss on the cheek, ignoring the darkening skin there at her actions, and rubbed her wrists with her thumbs soothingly.

"It's the same for me you know? Every time you leave with the commander, like to deal with the raiders, and each time you come back I just pray you always will"

Savannah just shot her another look before turning away from the older girl and then leaving her standing there dumbfounded in the middle of the stables.

 **Let me know watcha think as per the usual...**


	5. Talk

**Short chapter but I wanted to update as people were messaging and reviewing asking for the next one. Just a filler chapter really with fluff and feelings talk. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Clarke stepped inside the medical tent and frowned at the sight of Aliyah balancing on the edge of one of the beds. It was late and Clarke had believed both her daughters to be in bed but when she returned to the tent it was to an empty home where none of her girls were. Lexa had mentioned something about a meeting with Octavia and Echo but Aliyah and Willow were nowhere to be seen. Though Clarke had come accustomed to Aliyah's sleeping patterns it wasn't like Willow to be late home however she still hadn't found her youngest.

"Aliyah?"

The older girl looked up and smiled at her mother, "Hi Ma"

"What are you doing up?" She crouched down in front of her daughter as the brunette looked up and shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep"

"What's on your mind?"

Aliyah let out a long sigh (too long for Clarke's liking) and shook her head, "It's nothing. I just couldn't sleep"

Clarke rose from the ground and sat next to her on the bed, "Maybe but that's usually because something's on your mind"

"I don't know" She looked down at her heads, "Everything's just… getting too much I guess"

She watched her daughter fiddle with her fingers and wondered at what point she and Lexa had missed the growing edge to Aliyah. Clarke's biggest fear was either of her children facing the same horrors she and Lexa had all those years ago and yet she had also come to understand that it was a part of life. A part of their life. It was unavoidable and yet it didn't make it any easier to watch Aliyah struggle with the same turmoil she had faced at her age.

"Nomon and I argued for ages when you were born" She smiled as Aliyah looked up at her, "I have this firm belief that you and Willow should be locked away for the rest of your lives so nothing can hurt you but… I know that's not realistic. We had different upbringings, different experiences in life and yet still ended up in the same war"

Aliyah frowned, "I don't understand?"

"My point is that I wanted you protected from all of this but I don't think it matters where you come from, life is inevitable so eventually we agreed that it was better for you to be prepared"

"Really?"

Clarke shrugged, "That… and the fact that you used to steal her sword and chase the others kids around with it"

Aliyah snorted, "Seriously?"

"Oh yes. You were a little shit"

They both looked up to see Raven leaning against the side of the medic tent watching them both, "You tormented Finn within an inch of his life"

The three of them chuckled lightly and Aliyah stood from the bed with a nod to Raven, "I think I'm going to head to bed"

Raven watched her leave then sat down next to Clarke where she had been sitting before. Clarke sighed and stared off thoughtfully to where her daughter had disappeared to.

"Penny for your thoughts" Raven mumbled.

"Something's up with her" She frowned, "She's not the best sleeper anyway but right now something is definitely on her mind"

Raven nodded, "Sav's the same. She keeps spacing when I'm talking to her and she looks so deep in thought… Like she's somewhere else"

Clarke hummed in agreement. They sat in silence for a moment before their eyes widened at the same time and they shared a look, mouths opened comically, as they both came to the same realisation.

Raven shook her head with a laugh, "How the hell did we not see that coming?"

"I don't know" Clarke rubbed her temple, "But I know this is my worst nightmare"

"Our kids getting together?" She looked offended until Clarke shook her head.

"No… Being related to you. Even if it is through marriage"

"Hey! I'm the one that's going to be connected to commander heart-eyes" Raven protested.

Clarke groaned, "How did that ever become a thing?"

XoXoXoX

Lexa rubbed her temples in frustration and nodded furiously. Another messenger had arrived. The clans were demanding answers for the recent attacks and yet with no proof there was nothing she could do. The brunette let out a huff of frustration and leant forward on the table lowering her head in annoyance for a moment of peace. Hearing the tent flap open she looked up half expecting to see another messenger but was pleasantly surprised to see Willow standing there.

"Willow" She smiled tiredly at her daughter, "Why are you not asleep?"

The blonde shrugged and stepped forward to stare at the table covered in letters and maps, "Couldn't sleep. Went to look for Ma but couldn't find her so I figured you would be up… What's all this?"

"Borders, messages from the clans… Everything that makes my job more difficult"

Willow came to stand beside her mother and stared down, "Anything I can help with?"

"If you can find a way of demanding the ice Queen stand trial without actually saying that we demand a trial then please" Lexa indicated to the table. She was intrigued to see if her daughter could figure this out.

Aliyah was a warrior at heart, carried the horrors of war on her shoulder and fought as well as Lexa herself but for all her prowess in the field she lacked in politics. Lexa sometimes wondered if she too were so hardened by war that that politics was almost lost to her now.

Willow frowned and raised a hand to her chin to rub it thoughtfully. Lexa's eyes widened as she looked at herself seeing that she too was standing in the exact same position. She had struggled to find herself in Willow over the years but in this moment she looked more like her daughter than Clarke's.

"You can demand her presence right?"

Lexa looked up to see her daughter watching her expectantly and pursed her lips for a moment then nodded slowly, "Yes… Yes I could"

"Demand her presence in Polis, call the other clan leaders… It's not a trial that she's aware of but once she's in Polis she can't avoid it?"

She blinked in shock. Willow was staring up at her expectantly and Lexa's face split into a grin as she wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders pulling her close, "Maybe politics is your true calling…"

Willow giggled and hugged her mother gently looking down at the table, "So you don't mind that I've been listening outside the tent all day?"

Lexa froze and glanced down, "I didn't know about that"

"Oh… Then never mind"

Lexa sighed as her daughter pressed further into her.

"How are the preparations for the hospital coming along?"

Willow leant back to look at the plans of the medical centre, "Mum's stressed, Sav's stressed, Raven's stressed, Grandma's stressed… How are you not stressed?"

"Because it has nothing to do with me" Lexa smirked at her daughter.

"But you're stressed with other things" She concluded speaking slowly.

Lexa shrugged and stepped away, "I have things that worry me but my priority is preparing for this trip to Polis in the morning"

"That'll make you stressed"

Lexa frowned, "Whatever your mother has told you about my temperament when it comes to traveling is completely untrue"

Willow snorted and gave her mother a knowing look, "Of course Nomon… Of course"

XoXoXoX

Clarke stood watching Aliyah and Savannah interact with a concentrated frown. She could see her daughter's blush all the way from here. Aliyah nodded at something Savannah said and then fumbled for a moment as the other girl pulled her in for a tight hug before running off. Aliyah stood there staring after her and Clarke couldn't help but snort at how alike she was to Lexa.

Aliyah looked up at her approach and smiled, "Hey Ma"

"Al... Can we talk?"

She frowned slightly then nodded. Clarke followed her daughter to the stables where she began grooming her own steed. She picked up one of the other combs and joined her daughter on the other side so they could see face to face.

"So" Aliyah eyed her mum carefully, "What did you want to talk about?"

Clarke smiled at her reassuringly, "Not anything bad but I just wanted to- Well I couldn't but notice that you and Sav…"

"Oh" Aliyah shook her head, "Oh no. No way"

"What?" Clarke frowned.

"This isn't going to be one of 'those' talks is it?"

Clarke opened her mouth but didn't really know what to say so she closed it again. Aliyah laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck, "Mum I really don't think I want to have this talk"

"Neither do I"

Her head whipped up at that and they shared a small smile before bursting into laughter. Aliyah grinned at her mum before sighing as her hand stopped grooming the horse.

"I just want you to know that you can talk to me or Nomon of there's anything you want to discuss..." Clarke cringed at how she sounded. It was only now that she started to have more respect for her own mother but still Clarke remembers this conversation being awkward with Abby.

Aliyah was staring back at Clarke awkwardly, "Okay… Thanks mum… I think"

"You and Sav" Clarke stated.

She watched her daughter freeze for a moment before letting out a sigh and carrying on, "I didn't think I was that obvious"

"Maybe not to someone who knows you but I like to think I know my daughter" Clarke smiled gently, "You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with"

Aliyah shrugged, "There's nothing to tell… Nothing's happening there"

"I'm not so sure about that"

"How did you know? How did you know that you loved Nomon…"

Clarke watched her daughter shift awkwardly opposite her and wondered briefly how deep her daughter's feelings were. Yet this was looking like something Aliyah would have to deal with herself… And this conversation was bringing up memories of being in Aliyah's position long before she even came to the ground or reached her daughter's age.

She just gave her daughter a knowing look and Aliyah shook her head, "Never mind. I don't want to know"

Clarke laughed then stepped away from the horse. She threw the brush back in the bucket, turned to Aliyah who was throwing the other brush back and lifted her arm to wrap around her daughter's shoulders, "Come on. Let's make sure Nomon hasn't murdered anyway in the preparations for Polis"

 **Next chapter: To Polis!**


	6. Visiting Polis

**Things are going to start kicking off soon guys. Plenty of twists and turns along the way! Also the fact that I'm still getting reviews on 'But You're Lost On The Way To Misery' really surprises me and I love you all for it. So you inspired me to update! Oh yeah, also, I have Tumblr now if you want to follow me go ahead and I'm up for answering any questions you have :)**

 **We meet a new character soon who is an important part of the plot so look out for them ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Clarke gazed out over the city of Polis from her place leaning on the balcony from the Commander's room with a soft smile. The city had only seemed to grow more beautiful over the years and in times of peace. As the sun set in the distance and the sky flooded with the dim red-orange she let out a soft sigh at the sight. The lights of Polis began to come alive with the arriving darkness and Clarke took serenity in the peace that Polis seemed to settle within her. Just being here was peace enough.

Soft arms slinked around her waist pulling her back gently into the soft warmth of the strong figure behind her and Clarke hummed in contentment as gently lips brushed against her neck.

"Where are the kids?"

Lexa let out a noise of disgust and didn't move from her place at the blonde's neck, "Why is it whenever I try to initiate anything you mention the children? It ruins the moment houmon"

Clarke let out a light life and inclined her neck to give the brunette better access, "And yet it never ruins the moment when you insist on dealing with clan business in bed?"

"That is not the same"

She chuckled softly and lifted a hand to hand rub against Lexa's hand wrapped around her waist then linked their hands together. Clarke let out a gentle sigh and Lexa pulled back from her neck and leant her chin on Clarke's shoulder so they were both looking out over Polis.

"Do you remember your first time in Polis?" Lexa mumbled.

Clarke hummed out a yes, "How could I forget? After everything that happened before that and after"

"Like the children?"

"They were the best part" Clarke whispered, "And still are"

Lexa kissed her cheek, "They were in their rooms when I last checked but knowing them they will not still be there"

"I think Finnick has a girl in the city… At least that's what Octavia suspects"

"Willow has no interest?" Lexa asked.

Clarke snorted. The brunette had tried to play it off casually but she didn't miss the way her hold had tightened or the strain in her voice, "She will still be your daughter even if she did"

"Willow is the youngest" She reminded her, "I wish her to remain young"

"That's not realistic and you know it"

"I can dream"

Clarke turns in her arms so they are facing one another and leans forward to kiss her gently, "I think you're spending too much time with Octavia"

Lexa furrows her brow in confusion as she does so often and still, after all these years, Clarke can't help but find adorable, "I do not see how I could possibly spend less time with her when she is my general?"

She grins at her despite the brunette's confusion then merely kisses her again before moving out from her arms and pulling Lexa by their still linked hands towards the bed, "Come on. Let's make the most of the distance between rooms"

Lexa's confusion gives way to a smirk of understanding.

When Clarke wakes the next morning it's to cold sheets and an empty bed as remembers Lexa kissing her gently on her brow before leaving for the clan meeting. Sometimes she did honestly forget that Polis meant business but there was no reason why she couldn't enjoy her time here.

Clarke had just pulled on her jacket when the door opened after a brief knock to reveal Echo beaming at her. She grinned at Lexa's sister, "How does it feel to be back?"

"Good" She nodded earnestly, "Really good. I don't regret moving back, Benjy needed it, but I do miss Polis"

"I miss it too"

Echo leant against the door with folded arms and a smile as she watched Clarke finish getting ready, "What do you want to do today? The kids have all headed to the water. Juan is in Polis this week and Luna arrived early this morning from the boat clans with what looked like a convoy of people"

Clarke frowned, "Anything we should be worried about?"

"Raiders I think. They're becoming more frequent but I trust my sister to say if it was something to be concerned over"

The blonde nodded and followed Echo out of the commander's room. They made their way down the hall and towards the markets but Clarke couldn't escape the nagging feeling at the back of her mind that there was something she was missing.

XoXoXoX

Savannah laughed as she watched Aliyah fall back into the water after being tackled by her cousin. Benjy pinned the girl down as she attempted to flip him over and soon enough her leg was wrapped around his as he let out a cry of surprise.

The two had been at this for a while and Savannah shook her head before turning to Willow and her brother who were further up the shoreline. A girl, Camille she thinks her name was, had joined them not long after arriving and Savannah hadn't missed the way her brother's cheeks had flushed at her arrival. Judging by Aliyah's smirk she wouldn't be the only one teasing Finnick later on.

The sun looked as though it was starting to set and she felt slightly surprised having realised how much time had passed without them realising. Willow caught her eye and moved away from the couple with a disgusted look on her face, "I think they're flirting"

Savannah grinned and pulled the girl into a hug, "He's just trying to impress her… I don't know how but he is"

"Aliyah says it's gross" Willow rolled her eyes and Savannah took note on the likeness between the sisters when they did that, "But she struggles to string two sentences together around you. That's gross"

"We don't flirt" She blushed.

Willow snorted with another eye roll, "No, because that would involve you both speaking and like I said, she's a blubbering mess" She nodded to her sister who was still tussling with Benjy in the water, "Gross"

Savannah gaped for a moment then shut her mouth. She wondered when they had become so obvious that even Willow, the youngest of them all, had taken note of it. Still she wouldn't exactly call their relationship a 'relationship' they hadn't exactly discussed it. Savannah glanced up at Aliyah and raised an eyebrow; the brunette probably wouldn't be the one to initiate that talk.

"I'm fifteen not stupid" Willow scoffed at Savannah's questioning look, "I'll be sixteen in a month and whether you two want to admit it or not. You like her and she likes you"

"Right" Honestly she was struggling to follow the girl's words.

Willow smirked up at her, "Aliyah likes you. You like Aliyah. Do something about it"

Before she could reply a messenger arrived calling for Benjy's presence at the clan meeting and everyone decided to head back up to the city with him. Jackson, a young member of the Trikru, walked with them and informed them of Luna's arrival to the city.

Willow frowned and asked, "She brought prisoners with her?"

"Yes… A group of men and a girl"

"A girl?" Aliyah inclined her head but he merely shrugged.

"I do not know anything about her. They were taken down to the prison"

They watched him go with Benjy up to the meeting room and Savannah turned to talk to her brother. Willow glanced at her sister who was still staring after the boy and took a few careful steps back before attempting to sneak away. She only managed to get so far before a hand was grasping her around the collar and yanking her back.

Willow let out a yelp and turned around to see Aliyah staring at her with a knowing smirk, "Oh no you don't"

"Don't what?" She attempted to wriggle out of her sister's hold but it was too strong.

"Don't do that thing where you sneak off down to the prison, get caught and then I get yelled at by mum for not keeping an eye on you"

"Well I won't get caught" Willow rolled her eyes and twisted round so Aliyah's hand slipped on her shirt, "Yes!"

"Hey!"

Aliyah dived forward to catch her but she jumped from the girl's hold and sprinted off down the street. The Market was busy and it was easy for her to slip between the crowds in an attempt to lose her sister who she could hear chasing after her. Aliyah was calling out her name but she ignored it in favour of ducking behind a stall just as the brunette began catching up to her. The man behind the stall shouted at her to get out but she jumped out of reach from his hands and turned around just in time to see Aliyah, Savannah and Finnick spot her in the crowd. Willow's eyes widened and she took off back down the street. At the end she managed to jump into an alcove in the wall and watched as her friends raced past in search of her. She waited until they were out of sight before dropping back down and going in the opposite direction towards the prison entrance.

XoXoXoX

"We'll find her"

Aliyah looked to her left to see Savannah staring back her and gave a light scoff, "Have you met Willow? She's long gone. She knows these streets better than the rest of us"

Finn shrugged and glanced over his shoulder at Camille who was watching him from the corner of her eye, "I'll go this way"

Savannah watched her brother go over to the girl and rolled her eyes, "So he's no help"

"There's no point looking for her and I know where she's going, she's gone to the prison"

"She won't get in"

Aliyah shrugged, "It's Willow. She'll get in… Come on. Let's enjoy the rest of the day"

Savannah smiled and raised an eyebrow in surprise when Aliyah lifted out a hand for her to take. The brunette's linked their hands and walked down the street together between all the market stalls.

Savannah glanced at her, "I love Polis… It's so beautiful"

"It really is" Aliyah said still watching her friend. The brunette glanced up to see the green eyes staring at her and blushed under the girl's gaze.

"Sav…" She felt her voice catch in her throat and the words she wanted to say suddenly wouldn't come to her. A mischevious look came over the other girl and Aliyah suddenly felt very nervous as her cheeks flushed at the look Savannah was giving her. Aliyah felt herself being dragged away from the cluttered streets down a side alley that was empty.

She gave her friend a confused look, "What are you-"

"Shh" Savannah placed a finger over her lips to stop her talking and bit hers nervously then whispered, "Close your eyes"

Aliyah was leaning back heavily against the wall and could feel her heart beat pick-up at the sultry tone in Savannah's voice. The sun had almost set and Savannah was lit only by the lights shining through the alley from the main street. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and slowly closed her eyes at the brunette's pleading look.

For a moment nothing happened then Aliyah felt a puff of nervous breath hit her mouth the second before soft lips pressed against hers. It felt awkward lying back against the wall but then Savannah moved against her and the blankness in her brain gave way long enough to spur her into responding. Savannah was leaning heavily against her and her arms slipped around Aliyah's neck as the girl's hands lowered to her waist. Her heart was still pounding heavily against her chest and Aliyah swore Savannah could feel it form how close they were pressed against one another. Savannah's hands slipped into Aliyah's braided hair and green eyes blinked open for a second before closing again as Aliyah pulled back just to switch her head round. She captured Savannah's lips with her own and was rewarded with a satisfied hum of appreciation from the girl. A hand lowered to her cheek and her own grip on Savannah's waist tightened but still neither pulled away. Aliyah smiled into the kiss and felt Savannah do the same.

XoXoXoX

Willow peaked out from behind the wall to glance at the soldiers as they stepped back around the corner. The prison was dark aside from the single lights hanging along the wall lighting the path as she walked further inside. She stared inside each cell as she passed. Some were empty but occasionally Willow came across a hand stretched out between bars or a body slumped back against the wall.

She came to a stop outside one particular cell and the figure looked up at her approach. It was a girl about Aliyah's age. Her black hair fell in strands over her face but Willow could see the remnants of braids that had long since fallen out and she wore only black pants with a grey vest top. Her eyes lingered on the tattoo up her left bicep and the hint of one peeking out from her right shoulder across her chest. Willow crouched down by the bars as the girl narrowed her grey eyes at her.

 _"Who are you?"_

Her accent was thick but Willow didn't recognise the words spoken. It wasn't Trigedasleng. She shook her head, "I don't understand"

"I said" Her voice was gravely in the English accent, "Who are you?"

The blonde felt her throat hitch at the piercing eyes staring back at her defiantly. There was something about the way she was holding herself that reminded Willow so much of her own mother, "My name is Willow" She said slowly and cautiously, "Who are you?"

For a while she didn't look as though she would respond to Willow, "Willow…" Her voice wrapped around the name, "I am Braelyn"

 **What is Clarke missing? Omg they kissed! Omg new characters! Omg Juan's back! We've missed her... I actually think this is my favoruite chapter so far :)**


	7. Polis

**I feel so bad about not updating in ages that I'm goign to update twice in the same day as my way of saying sorry guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC characters... I own them**

Lexa ran a hand over her head in frustration but caught herself halfway and forced her hand back down realising it was a habit she had adopted over the last few years. She hadn't lived to be oldest commander by showing her emotions so easily.

Juan leant forward on the table in frustration, "What clan are they from?"

Luna shrugged over the plans laid out on the table, "The formation was that of the ice nation but they did not fly their colours nor was there any sign of their insignia"

"Why would they?" The woman said angrily, "They would hide it from the other clans whilst they take our supplies and kill our people!"

Lexa ignored Juan and turned to Luna, "The other attacks… The raiders killed people?"

"Yes"

"But nobody died in this attack?"

Luna shook her head, "They took the supplies, not all of them, during the night whilst everyone was sleeping. They didn't want to be caught"

"That does not mean they are not the ice nation" Juan spluttered.

"No" Lexa nodded in agreement, "But it also does not mean they are connected to the other attacks"

"How are we going to know?" Juan pulled back and crossed her arms.

Lexa raised an eyebrow; "I am going to ask" She said simply then indicated to the door, "I have summoned the girl to speak with her"

"She will not tell us anything"

"I will not result to torture unless I deem it necessary" Lexa growled.

The door opened to reveal two guards forcefully dragging in the raven haired girl but Lexa stopped short seeing a third guard dragging another girl. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple in an attempt to calm herself.

"Willow" She growled as the two girls camp to a stop beside the table and her daughter at least had the decency to look guilty, "Not again"

"I'm sorry" She wasn't and Lexa wasn't stupid.

The raven haired girl looked slightly amused by the proceedings but Lexa ignored her and fixed a stern look at her daughter, "What did I say about sneaking down to the prison?"

"Don't do it?" Willow winced.

"So you do it anyway?"

"You didn't specify" Willow shrugged out of the guards' hold, "You didn't specify when I shouldn't do it, you just said don't do it again but you didn't specify how long that rule stood for?"

Lexa stared at her daughter's innocent face in disbelief. What? "What?" She spluttered, "What!"

"You really should be more specific Nomon"

Her disbelief changed to one of anger as she furrowed her brow into a glare that forced Willow to clamp her mouth shut with a sheepish look, "Err"

"Don't" Growled Lexa, "Say anymore. I don't need this right now"

Willow glanced at the other girl then turned back to the commander, "Can I stay?"

"What? No!" Lexa glanced between the pleading look of her daughter, the bored look of the prisoner, the angered expression across Juan's face and the amused look on Luna's, "Fine" She snapped, "But you stay silent" She said with a warning look.

Willow nodded furiously and sat down in the chair offered to Lexa's left and the brunette watched the girl's raised eyebrow as she watched Willow in amusement. Lexa eyed the girl for a moment then cleared her throat to catch the grey eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Braelyn"

Luna let out a frustrated sigh, "That was the only thing she said when we brought her in"

Lexa nodded and Juan stepped forward warningly to the girl, " _Who_ are you Braelyn?"

The girl stayed silent. Lexa watched as Juan's nostrils flared angrily and slammed her fist on the table, "Are you ice nation? Are you raiders?"

"I am not a raider" The girl snarled.

"You stole" Luna pointed out, "You stole my supplies from my people"

"I meant no harm" Braelyn fixed her eyes on Luna, "We only took what we needed to survive. My men were starving and I had no choice"

"That's why you stole them during the night" Lexa said in understanding.

Braelyn nodded, "I meant only to keep my people alive"

"Liar" Snarled Juan.

Luna shook her head, "She's telling the truth. None of my people were harmed. Theft is the only crime here"

"A lashing" Juan insisted, "That is the punishment"

Braelyn raised her chin, "I accept the punishment but I will hold it for my men. I was the one in charge and so the crime was down to me as should the punishment be"

"How many men were there?" Lexa asked Luna.

"Ten" Luna said.

Lexa narrowed her eyes, "You would accept thirty lashes on you alone?"

"Yes"

The way the girl carried herself… Lexa stepped forward and lowered her eyes to the tattoo on her arm then widened as she noticed the one peeking out from her chest. She pushed back the vest to see more of the ink and felt the girl tense.

"Azgeda" She mumbled then looked up to meet the girl's gaze, "You are Azgeda"

"You lied! You are ice nation" Juan cried.

Braelyn lowered her eyes from Lexa to fix the angered woman with a glare, "I did not lie. I am not Azgeda"

Lexa may not understand most of the markings across her chest but there was no mistaking the blue hue amongst the black of the Azgeda ink band she became more focussed on the tattoo along her bicep. It was so similar to her own… Realisation dawned on her and she stepped back almost instantly.

Braelyn's shoulders drooped slightly knowing the commander had figured it out. She glanced away from the steely gaze as Lexa stared at her, "You are the Azgeda princess"

The tension in the room rose as silence fell over them. Juan's jaw dropped as she jumped back, Luna's eyes widened and she froze but Willow was staring at the girl in disbelief. Braelyn chanced a look at the blonde who was still staring back at her.

"I am not the princess" She said.

"Explain" Juan glared at her.

Braelyn let out a frustrated sigh, "My mother" She spat the word and Lexa couldn't help the satisfaction that she felt at that. It was no surprise that she disliked the Queen so much, "Banished me. My sister is now set to take the throne after my mother dies"

"Your sister?"

"My twin" Braelyn clarified.

"Why were you banished?" Everyone looked over at Willow who had piped up and continued to stare at the girl ignoring her mother's angered look.

Braelyn raised an eyebrow at the girl, "I disagreed with a punishment against our people one too many times. My mother is overly harsh and needlessly kills people"

"You would rather be banished than take the throne?"

"They are my people" She frowned, "I will not sit by whilst the Queen kills them all"

Lexa was surprised by the girl but couldn't deny how impressed she was by the princess. Still, she could not avoid the punishment for thievery, no matter her status.

"You realise I cannot let you go until you have served your punishment?"

"I do"

Lexa gave a nod then turned to the others, "Unless you wish to protest I say we do it now. The sooner the better"

"She is a banished princess" Juan growled, "If we harbour her in Polis and the Queen arrives…"

"She is not here right now. Until she does arrive I see no reason as to why Braelyn cannot stay in Polis" Lexa said coolly.

Juan looked as though she would protest but instead chose to turn on her heel and lead the way out of the room. The guards followed after with Braelyn as did Luna, who would be required to carry out the punishment as it was against her clan, but Lexa caught Willow before she could follow.

"I do not want you watching"

"I've watched before" She protested, "I can take her down to mother after it is done"

Lexa lowered her arm but continued to stare at her daughter, "We are not done discussing you sneaking down to the prison cells"

"I know"

"Don't do it again"

"You said that before"

"And yet you still ignore me"

They stepped outside into the courtyard a few moments later to see Braelyn strung up between two poles. Luna looked reluctant holding the whip as the guards tore the back of her shirt open and Braelyn held her head high defiantly.

Lexa stood to the side with Willow at her side and whispered to her daughter, "If you insist on being here do not look away"

"I know" She nodded.

Juan had a satisfied smirk on her face that didn't sit right with Willow. Every time she met the woman she had been kind and understanding but now she seemed to be enjoying the display.

Braelyn didn't flinch as the first strike went across her back. Willow blinked at the noise and winced internally at the red lines now appearing on her pale skin. Braelyn stood tall and proud until the strikes increased but she showed no signs of faltering until they were at least half way through.

"Have you ever been lashed?" Willow didn't dare take her eyes away from the girl in front of her but posed the question at her mother.

"When I was younger" Lexa nodded.

Willow thought that over then remembered the only time Aliyah had been punished when she had been too young to watch or know what was happening, "Like Aliyah?"

"Yes. Like Aliyah"

"Do you still have the scars?" Another lash shook through the small crowd that had formed.

"They never leave you" Lexa said cautiously, "But I have many scars from years of war"

Willow nodded slowly as the last few lashes were given.

XoXoXoX

Willow pushed the door to the medical ward and her eyes immediately landed on her mother. She was leaning over the torn up flesh of the raven haired girl's back in the furthest bed but she looked up at Willow's entrance. Her eyes glanced down at the girl but it looked as though she had fallen unconscious.

"Did you watch?" Her mother asked gently.

Willow nodded and made her way over to sit on the bed next to it trying to ignore the fact that the girl was naked from the waist up in front of her, "Nomon told me not too… Did she tell you who she is?"

"She did" Her mother shrugged, "The commander didn't have a choice"

"I know… But I wish it hadn't happened"

"You don't even know her" Her mother pulled out the bandages and handed some over to Willow silently asking the girl to help.

Willow helped her wrap the girl's back, "No… No I didn't"

She glanced up to see her mother watching her. She looked as though she wanted to say more but Braelyn shifted on the bed with a slight moan distracting them both.

"You can stay if you wish" Her mother stepped back from the bed and made her way over to tend to one of her other patients as the grey eyes flickered open.

Willow swallowed and stared down at the girl as she looked back up at her with a blank expression. Grey eyes blinked slowly, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know" She said honestly with a shrug, "I guess I wanted to see if you were okay"

"I am well… This is not my first lashing" Braelyn moved so she was pushed up slightly from the bed and Willow watched her face contort into pain at the movement.

Willow placed her hands gently on the girl's shoulder, "You shouldn't move straight away"

"I will be fine"

"You said this isn't your first lashing… You've been punished before?"

Braelyn nodded and allowed Willow to force her back down onto the bed, "Banishment was not a first resort for my mother"

"Are you going to stay in Polis?"

"Until I am well enough to leave" Braelyn said with a slight smirk, "I will not be going anywhere until then"

Willow blushed, "Right"

She stayed until the raven haired girl fell asleep. It was well into the night by the time she returned to her and Aliyah's room but Willow didn't even think anything of it. Neither did she think anything of the smile threatening to split across her face.

The moment she opened the door the smile was gone and a horrified look crossed her face. Willow let out a soft scream, scrunched her eyes and turned around squealing, "You have company!"

She heard the two girls let out cries and a loud thump alerted her to what she assumed was Aliyah being flung from the bed. Willow refused to open her eyes as she heard them moving around behind her, "This is our room Al! You couldn't find anywhere else?"

"I'm sorry!" Her sister cried, "We thought we were alone!"

"What made you think I wouldn't come back?!"

"It's okay" Savannah's voice cut in, "We're dressed"

Willow peaked over her shoulder and was relieved to see they were in fact dressed. Though both were slightly red in the cheeks and Aliyah's braids were ruined as Savannah's hair was also equally ruffled. Her shock gave way to a smirk, "So you two had a good night then"

"Not a word" Aliyah growled at her, "Or I swear to god-"

Willow crossed her arms, "You'll what?"

"I'm going to go" Savannah moved off of the bed and kissed Aliyah on the cheek, who blushed in response, then walked over to the door, "I'll see you both in the morning" Willow watched her go then turned back to her sister with a huge grin.

Aliyah's momentary surprise at the kiss switched to a glare. Willow stepped inside the room and closed the door before moving over to her bed, "Al…"

"No"

The brunette glared at her and she snorted out a laugh. Willow pulled off her own clothes so she was left in her undershirt and slipped into the furs as Aliyah. She stared at her sister's form hidden in the furs for a moment then said teasingly, "Aren't you cold?"

"Shut up!"

"You can go and get her if you're lonely?"

"I mean it Willow!"

The blonde sat up in her bed and smirked at her sister then sang, "But you're so cute together-"

"Last chance!"

"Can I call you Savilyah?"

The heavy body of her sister collided with her body as she was forced back against the bed and she let out a bark of laughter. Despite Aliyah's frustration soon she was laughing too and the two sisters continued to giggle as the brunette tickled her younger sister.

 **Gotta suck... Haha let me know what you think? :)**


	8. The Ice Princess

**So I've decided to make the fic longer than I originally planned. I was going to have it finished in a few chapters time with the original plan however as I've switched it up I don't know how long it's going to be. Basically I'm adding more fluff than I originally planned and actually I'm going to make the final 'drama' longer as well. I dreamt it (weird) and I woke up squealing in excitement so we're going to go with that…**

 **So there's some cute moments coming up XD**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

When Lexa finally returned to the commander's room later that night Clarke was already there and waiting for her. The blonde looked up at her entrance and gave her wife a smile before looking back down at the plans laid out across their bed.

She unstrapped her pauldron alongside the sash and placed them down on the table. Lexa glanced up Clarke as she began to undress down to her vest and pants, "What are you looking at?"

"The plans for the Hospital. I know we agreed to leave work behind," She said with a quick glance at Lexa, "But I want to be ready for when we get back. It's important that the hospital is up and running as soon as possible."

"I know houmon but there is not much you can do from Polis."

Clarke hummed in agreement, "I'm aware but it helps to be prepared. I left Willow in the medical ward with that girl."

"I had no choice" Lexa walked over to the bed, "I could not let her go without punishment for her crimes."

"I'm not blaming you and neither does Willow; she knows you didn't have a choice," Clarke grasped the brunette's hand and pulled her down onto the bed so her head was on the blonde's lap. Lexa's eyes fluttered shut as Clarke ran her hand through the intricate braids.

"Braelyn is the ice princess," The commander murmured after a moment and Clarke's hand stilled.

Her eyes lifted from the page in front of her and she eyed the woman on her lap carefully, "And you're okay with her being here?"

"I would be lying if I said it didn't worry me with everything going on in the coalition but the Queen cannot do anything about it. She banished her own daughter but that does not mean Braelyn cannot join another clan should she wish to."

"Do you think she will want to join one of the clans?"

"Possibly" Lexa opened her eyes so she was looking up into the curious blue, "It will be for her to decide."

Clarke shifted so that Lexa was lying in between her legs and she was leant back against the pillows of their bed, "Will that not make the situation with the ice nation worse?"

"The Queen forfeited any right to decide what happens to Braelyn the moment she banished her." Lexa stated with a slight huff. Her eyes closed again and she pushed her body back further into Clarke's warmth.

The blonde nodded, "Willow seems to like her." She said absentmindedly running her hands in a soothing motion over Lexa's temple. The brunette merely grunted in confirmation and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"You don't seem surprised."

"Willow was caught sneaking into the prison cells. She met Braelyn before I had a chance to speak with her."

Clarke growled in annoyance, "If she's still capable of doing that then maybe it's time to consider a new guard rota down there."

"It is not my fault that Willow is too nosey for her own good," Lexa huffed, "She and Aliyah might know Polis better than I do."

"I like to think Aliyah is more responsible than that."

"Aliyah is responsible."

"Responsible doesn't necessarily mean sensible," Clarke said with a slight smirk, "As you have proven on multiple occasions."

"I am sensible."

"When you want to be."

Clarke leant down and kissed away the frown on Lexa's brow. When she moved to pull away the brunette followed her until they had switched places and Lexa was leaning over Clarke. The blonde smirked as her hands landed on the commander's hips, "This isn't what I meant Commander," She teased.

Lexa growled and pressed her lips roughly against Clarke's, "Silence."

Clarke laughed as the brunette pressed against her. She let out a low moan as Lexa moved to kiss her neck then remembered something they were supposed to be discussing, "Lex- Ah!" The woman nipped harder than anticipated and Clarke couldn't help but lout out her own growl, "We need to discuss Aliyah's birthday."

"Later," Was mumbled into her neck. Any other time Clarke would have gladly succumbed but seeing as their daughter's birthday was in four days they didn't have much time left.

"We've put it off long enough," She pointed out and almost laughed as Lexa let out a sigh of frustration against her skin, "We can't wait any longer. We haven't even discussed it."

Lexa pulled back and lay down next to her. Clarke ignored the grumbled, "Every time," and turned on her side so she was facing the brunette.

"Has Aliyah given any hint about what she could possibly want to do?" Lex asked.

Clarke shook her head, "She hasn't said anything to me but she never does. You'll have to be creative Lex."

Lexa scrunched her nose, "The last time I came up with an idea you shot it down!"

"A tournament to the death wasn't appropriate for a seven-year old!" Clarke shouted in disbelief, "I can't believe you even suggested it."

"You asked!"

Lexa rolled her eyes, "She would enjoy it now."

"We're not doing a tournament," Clarke said defiantly. She had no interest in watching her daughter fighting multiple soldiers on her eighteenth birthday, "Think of something else."

"We are in Polis Clarke, for the first time, so our options are better here." Lexa frowned in thought for a moment, "What about a festival?"

Clark raised an eyebrow slightly impressed, "Four days. You think you can have a festival organised in four days?"

Lexa grinned at her, "It is Polis Clarke and I am the Commander. Of course I can."

"Right," Clarke rolled her eyes, "Of course you can, Commander."

XoXoXoX

It was the day before Aliyah's birthday and Willow still didn't know what to give her. The idea of giving gifts passed down to them from the sky people and Willow had to admit that she preferred some of their traditions. Like Christmas. The Trikru didn't celebrate Christmas and when it came to birthdays it was more of a celebration saying 'yay you're still alive'. Willow knew Aliyah leant more on the Trikru's traditions but she still insisted on getting her a gift each year as did Savannah and the others.

She was heading through the markets in the hope of finding something but since the previous days yielded no rewards she doubted today would be any different. Willow picked up a strange fruit that she hadn't seen before when a voice made her jump.

"The Azfredda."

The blonde looked up and was surprised to see Braelyn smirking at her with her arms crossed. She looked much healthier than the day in the medical centre. Dressed in a grey long sleeved shirt with a black, sleeveless, leather coat draped open over the top along with the hood pulled up made her look older than the girl Willow had seen in the cell.

Braelyn nodded to the fruit in her hand, "That fruit. It is called the Azfredda. We grow it for celebrations and pyres."

Willow dropped the fruit back down and smiled to the older man behind the cart. He nodded to her thankfully then Willow turned her smile on Braelyn, "Are you trying to look suspicious," She nodded to the hood casting a light shadow over the girl's face, "Or are you going for mysterious?"

"Neither," Braelyn laughed and lowered it down revealing her black hair now pulled back into an intricate plait that fell over her left shoulder. However it left a thick strand of fringe falling loose over her brow almost hiding her left eye from view, "I suppose it is a habit I will have to kick."

"Are you used to hiding from people?"

"Running," Braelyn nodded.

Willow smiled at her and the two walked away from the stall and down into the main street. Braelyn walked with her head held high and Willow couldn't help but realise why nobody thought of her as the banished princess.

She realised she was watching the older girl and turned away with a slight blush keeping up her cheeks. Her focus switched down to the hands hanging loose at her side covered in black gloves similar to her Nomon's.

"Have you ever been to Polis before?" She asked.

Braelyn smiled at her, "Yes, once, my uncle brought me when I was much younger. I barely remember anything."

"Why did he stop bringing you?"

"My mother locked him up for treason in the AzGall."

"What's the AzGall?"

Braelyn's smile dropped slightly, "In Trigedasleng you know it as the AzWan, or the 'Ice Death', our greatest prison. It is hidden away so far into the North that the trip itself will take your life. Those inside are subjected to unimaginable horrors whilst those who escape stand no chance of surviving. My uncle is still inside." A sad smile crossed her face at the mention of him, "He is a good man. He should be the one on the throne; not my mother."

Willow nods. She's heard of the prison mentioned occasionally by her parents but they quickly stopped talking in either her or Aliyah's presence.

"You would rather see your uncle on the throne?"

"Yes"

Willow fixed her with a curious look, "When were you banished?"

"Not long ago," Braelyn said sadly, "Earlier this year I stood up for a thief who had no choice but still food to feed his family. My mother didn't like it and instead banished me after killing him."

Willow nodded and Braelyn pulled back her plait to reveal the back of her neck where an ugly branded scar sat, "She brands those who are banished. I am left to this life now."

"Would she not take you back?"

"Unlikely… If somebody else overthrew her they would likely track me down and kill me to make sure I did not take claim to it."

Willow held off the sympathetic look knowing the girl wouldn't want it but still she couldn't help but feel it. Willow couldn't imagine being banished from her home, her people and the possibility of never returning.

Braelyn and Willow talked of their respective upbringings. Willow learnt of the harsher living conditions with the Azgeda people and equally she told Braelyn of the Trikru and sky people. The princess seemed most interested in the sky people. Having been brought up as the eldest of the twins she had been taught the ways of each clan but the sky people were new to her.

"So you are looking for a gift," Braelyn said slowly. She was standing to the side watching as Willow looked through the numerous furs being presented to her by an elder of Polis trying to sell.

The blonde shot her a smile and nodded, "That's the idea. Part of the celebration is giving the person you care about a gift."

"It seems strange to me," She shrugged, "Surely these people know you care?"

"They do," Willow laughed and stepped away from the stall having found nothing she liked, "Aliyah has the same views as you. She'd rather stick to the Trikru celebrations and traditions but mother insists on this one."

"It was your mother that tended to me in the medical centre?"

Willow nodded and Braelyn raised her chin slightly, "I shall thank her when I next see her as I thank you for your involvement."

Willow blushed, "There's no need. I'm training as a healer, it's my job, along with Savannah."

"Who is Savannah?"

"Oh now that's a brilliant story," Willow said with a smirk and laughed at the bemused expression on Braelyn's face. By the time they had covered the market Braelyn knew all about the growing relationship between the two friends.

She led the way down to the training grounds hoping to find her sister and was unsurprised to find her sparring with Echo in the ring. Willow and Braelyn made their way over to Savannah and Benjy who were sitting to the side.

Benjy nodded to the raven haired girl, "Who is your friend Willow?"

"Braelyn," She nodded the girl and turned back to the other two, "This is my cousin Benjy and Savannah."

Braelyn and Benjy shared a nod but Savannah stood up to shake the girl's hand. Willow smiled as she watched them and suddenly Savannah was spilling off with questions about the ice nation. Braelyn looked only too happy to answer them.

"So," Benjy whispered into her ear as they watched the two talk, "You like the ice nation girl?"

Willow's eyes widened and she spluttered, "No! I just think she's interesting."

Benjy snorted, "Right. You can push your sister together with Savannah but when it comes to your own feelings suddenly she's 'interesting'."

"Well she is."

"Interesting enough to want to kiss?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Willow crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Concentrate on your own love life. Last time I checked you were still single."

"That's because I'm like one of those old gods. Once everyone else's love life is sorted out then, and only then, I will settle down myself" Benjy grinned at her.

Willow fixed him with a glare just as Aliyah and Echo finished up. The elder sister looked over and noticed the increase in audience. She sheathed her sword, rubbed the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and made her way over.

Savannah leant over the barrier and kissed her gently earning a wolf-whistle from Benjy, "At it Cous'!"

Aliyah pulled back slightly, "Which one?"

Benjy's grin faltered as he seemed to realise her point and then let out a little squeal, "My cousins are dating! My cousins are dating!"

Braelyn sent Willow a confused look. Willow just shrugged in response as she laughed at Benjy, "His mother is my aunt," She nodded to Echo who was talking to Octavia in the corner, "And that's Sav's mum; Benjy's father's sister."

"Ah." She still looked slightly confused but nodded in understanding none the less.

Aliyah seemed to finally realise there was another person that she didn't know and walked over to her sister with a furrowed brow, "Who's this?"

"The girl Luna brought in yesterday," Willow shrugged, "Her name's Braelyn."

The name seemed to mean something to Aliyah as recognition flashed across her face, "You're the ice princess."

"You're the commander's daughter." Braelyn stated.

Aliyah narrowed her eyes at the princess, "Do you know how to fight?"

"Do you?"

Willow winced and stepped back at the same moment Savannah did. The two stood side by side watching the display.

Braelyn jumped down into the ring as Aliyah crossed her arms and raised her chin in a similar fashion to Braelyn, "What weapon do you use?"

"A sword."

Aliyah nodded then turned to where a selection of swords lay. She unsheathed one and threw it the girl who caught it mid-air. Braelyn swung it round so she was in a defensive stance. Aliyah drew her one sword and crouched down to her own stance.

"Show me," Aliyah challenged then inclined her head, "If you can."

Braelyn snorted and spun the blade in her head as a smirk crossed her face, "Gladly. If you can take it."

Aliyah smirked at her.

Willow heard the sharp intake of breath next to her and felt her own eyes widen, "Oh good god there's two of them," She groaned.

Savannah shook her head, "Oh shit…"

"This is going to be great," Benjy laughed.

The two healers turned their heads slowly to glare at their cousin whose smile dropped instantly. Echo and Octavia were watching in the corner with expressions crossed between surprise and amusement. Aliyah and Braelyn however seemed to be locked in their own world as they began circling each other.

The smirks seemed to be constantly plastered on their faces as they slashed and spun around one another. Aliyah feigned a strike to the left but Braelyn was ready for the blade slashing to her right and forced Aliyah back with a kick. Bringing her blade back around Braelyn attempted to take the advantage but Aliyah was quick in her recovery as she raised her sword up to block it. The two were equally matched and the fight didn't swing in either side's favour as both attempted to get take the advantage.

Ultimately it ended with Aliyah spinning back around from dodging an attack. Her blade landed against Braelyn's neck however her momentary joy was gone with the feel of the princess' blade pressed against her own. The two stared at one another panting for a second then a grin split across Aliyah's face. She dropped her sword and Braelyn did the same then held out her hand for the girl to take. The brunette shook it happily.

"Okay you're good."

"As are you," Braelyn nodded with a smile.

Aliyah pulled her closer by the arm and pats her on the back, "Have you tried a double-blade?"

"My preferred choice." Braelyn nodded.

Her eyes widened, "Can you show me?"

Braelyn grinned, "If you show me the long-sword."

"Deal."

Willow turned to Savannah with a horrified look, "And they get on!"

Savannah laughed and pulled her in for a hug, "Relax, its Aliyah, the moment you tell her you like the princess she'll go off her again."

Octavia drew their attention as she stepped into the ring. She fixed Braelyn with a curious look that had the girl watching her warily for a moment as she came closer.

"Have you finished your training as a second?" Octavia asked.

Braelyn shook her head, "I was banished before I could."

Octavia raised her eyebrow then held out her arm, "Would you like too?"

Willow and Savannah shared a shocked expression as Aliyah practically bounced up and down behind Octavia nodding enthusiastically. Benjy watched with a smile as Braelyn's shock faded to appreciation.

The ice princess took Octavia's arm with her own and gave a single nod, "It would be an honour."

 **Okay not much Clexa but there's some cute family moments coming up soon I promise! Let me know what ya think :)**


	9. Aliyah's celebration

**I did it… I wrote smut… I wrote smut… GUYS I WROTE SMUT**

 **It's taken how many fics? Hahahaha… Oh god… What have I done? I've never written smut in my life! I apologise now in advance :')**

 **Please tell me…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Savannah closed her eyes as Aliyah's lips brushed against her neck and sighed at the feel of them pressed against her. She was lying back against the furs in Aliyah's bed but she had no idea where Willow was and the likelihood of her walking in was enough to sober her up.

"Al…" She said breathlessly and forced back a moan when she bit gently at the point directly under her jaw, "Willow could walk in."

Aliyah shifted so her hands were pressed against Savannah's arms and her thigh slipped between her legs causing a jolt to go through her, "Oh god."

Savannah slipped her own hands down and let out a satisfied hum as they brushed against the toned stomach. She attempted to push against her wary of them possibly getting caught but the thigh currently pressing against her was severely distracting.

"It's my birthday tomorrow Sav…" Aliyah pulled away from her neck and met her hooded expression, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," She groaned, "God no but I don't want to have Willow walk in again."

As if hearing her confession the door opened to reveal Willow and Braelyn. The raven haired girl jumped back in shock but the blonde merely rolled her eyes, "It wasn't enough that you got caught the first time now you're trying your luck again."

"Where else are we supposed to go?" Aliyah asked as she rolled over so Savannah could wrap her arms around the girl's middle preventing her from moving again.

"I don't know. I don't care. But what I do want is to be able to return to our room without worrying about catching you in the middle of it." Willow pulled Braelyn inside and closed the door behind them but Braelyn looked less than comfortable being there.

"We had privacy until you arrived," Aliyah snapped.

Savannah let out a sigh and pushed Aliyah up from the furs. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and fixed Willow with an apologetic smile, "Sorry about this Will… We'll find somewhere else."

Willow watched them go and laughed at the disgruntled look on her sister's face. Braelyn snorted out a laugh once the door snapped shut and turned to Willow, "That has happened before?"

"I don't need to see my sister's sex life," She grimaced with a slow nod, "I know she has one but I don't need to see it."

"You have walked in on her having sex?"

Willow shuddered at the memory, "There was a girl from a village nearby… I don't need to repeat it."

Braelyn grinned, "Sounds like she needs some privacy for her birthday."

It had been a joke but Willow's eyes widened and she grasped the girl's arm. Braelyn stared at her in alarm but Willow looked thrilled, "That's it! Come on, you can help me." She pulled her outside not waiting for a response.

XoXoXoX

Lexa woke up to the feel of soft lips pressing against her cheek and she cracked an eye open to see Clarke smiling at her. The blonde ran a gentle finger down the side of her face.

"Is everything ready for today?" She asked gently, "You didn't get in until late."

Lexa grasped the blonde's hand and lifted it to kiss her palm gently, "Everything is ready Clarke. Aliyah knows nothing."

"Good," Clarke looked over her shoulder to see the sun peeking through the window, "Then we should probably get the girls up soon."

"Or," Lexa curled up and rolled into the warmth of Clarke's side, "We could just stay in bed."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Or we could actually go and spend time with our daughter on her birthday…"

"I suppose we could."

It took several orgasms and food to finally force the commander from their bed yet by that time it was well into the day. By the time Clarke pushed the girl's door opened she expected their room to be empty she was, however, very surprised to see them both in bed and asleep. Lexa peeked over her shoulder and snorted, "I knew they were not early risers."

"So they take after you then," Clarke whispered back.

Lexa looked affronted, "I rise with the sun."

"You rise with orgasms ."

"Noo…" A voice moaned and they looked over to see Willow peeking out from under the furs, "First, I catch my sister about to have sex and now I hear the details of my parent's sex life. Why do you all hate me?"

Clarke pushed the door fully open with a laugh but Lexa was frowning at her youngest daughter, "Aliyah was having sex?"

A rustling sounded from Aliyah's bed and the next second a pillow flew through the air, collided with Willow and forced the blonde back off her bed followed by a cry of; "You little shit!"

Willow pushed the pillow from hr face with a laugh seemingly unfazed by her collision with the ground, "Well you were."

Clarke looked over to see her eldest daughter's bright red face hidden behind her hands in embarrassment. Lexa was still staring at them with a furrowed brow, "Are you being careful?"

"Oh my god," Aliyah jumped up from her bed and shook her head violently, "No way. Nope. Not happening."

"But-"

"La la la la!" Aliyah scrunched her eyes as she shoved her fingers in her ears, "Please be quiet, please be quiet!"

"Happy Birthday Al!" Clarke cut in before Lexa could say anything else to embarrass the eighteen year-old.

Aliyah lowered her hands and beamed at her mum. She walked over and accepted the hug Clarke was offering as Willow stood from the floor then jumped over to join in, "Thanks mum."

"Happy Birthday," Willow laughed, "You get my gift later."

Aliyah opened her mouth to protest but Willow shook her head, "You're accepting it, trust me, you want this one."

She winked and Clarke decided she didn't want to know what that was about. Lexa smiled at Aliyah and their daughter rolled her eyes before forcing her mother into a hug.

"Happy Birthday Al," Lexa said.

Aliyah laughed, "Thanks Nomon."

The day was better than Clarke prepared for. The four of them headed down to the festival. Lexa and Aliyah insisted on going up against one another at the knife throwing station. After a few rounds of Aliyah beating her Lexa became quite disgruntled to the point of insisting they go again. By the time she finally won a round a crowd had gathered to watch their commander in amusement. Clarke rolled her eyes but there was something comforting about the sight.

Aliyah cheered as her knife landed in the bulls-eye, knocking Lexa's to the ground, and grinned at her mother. Lexa just raised an eyebrow. Clarke laughed and wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist to reward her with a kiss on the cheek as Willow pulled her sister in for a victory dance.

"I don't lose," Lexa growled.

Clarke shook her head, "No... You lose. You just don't lose well. You're a sore loser Lexa."

When Lexa looked over at her wife she was beaming and obviously trying to hold back a laugh. She just rolled her eyes at Clarke, "I am not."

"Don't deny it."

Aliyah laughed as Willow jumped on her back excitedly. Lexa shared a small smile with Clarke before they carried on to the next stall. The day carried on like that. Occasionally Clarke played against Aliyah though she didn't stand a chance against her nor her wife. Willow preferred to watch from the side but agreed to play against Clarke when Aliyah or Lexa started taking it too seriously.

Though they did finally reach a stall that had Lexa and Aliyah both stumped. It was run by a young boy that had moved to Polis with his parents who were from the Ark. Clarke smiled it him as they approached and he welcomed them happily insisting they had to play his game.

Clarke, who had seen it played multiple times on the Ark, watched in amusement from the side as Aliyah and Lexa stared in confusion. He placed the coin under a cup and began spinning the three around. After the five attempts Willow leant in and whispered into her ear, "It's up his sleeve isn't it?"

Clarke snorted out a laugh and nodded. Willow grinned at her but neither said anything choosing to watch the two and enjoy the confusion written across their faces as they consistently guessed wrong.

It would have been hilarious if Aliyah and Lexa weren't so stubborn and, after twenty tries, Clarke started to get a little bored. Finally she gave up. Stepping forward she shared a small smirk with the boy and tried her first attempt. Clarke eyed the cups as they moved around and easily followed the one with the coin. Once he stopped she lifted it up to reveal the coin and beamed at her wife who just looked twice as confused.

Being beaten by Clarke didn't seem to sit well with Aliyah and Lexa. Clarke found herself being challenged to multiple games after that but still she reminded them of the cups and, judging by Willow's smirk, she wouldn't be the only one mentioning it for years to come.

As the light began to fade the four returned to the water where they sat along the docks eating food that Willow had promised was 'to die for' much to Lexa's confusion. Clarke and Lexa stood back watching their two daughters laugh as they ate. She leant against the commander's shoulder and hummed in contentment.

"I've missed this."

"Missed this?"

Clarke nodded and felt Lexa slip an arm around her waist to pull her close, "All of us spending time together like this. We haven't done it in so long."

Lexa kissed the top of her head, "No we haven't."

Willow looked up and grinned at them. Aliyah turned to face them and stood from the dock to walk over. Clarke pulled both her daughter's into the hug and watched Lexa as her usual tension dropped away. One of the many reasons she was glad they had decided to have children. She was no longer the only person that got to see this side of the commander.

XoXoXoX

Willow watched her parents walk back up to the house then turned to Aliyah who was preparing to head back as well. She pulled her sister by the hand in the opposite direction.

"You're not going that way."

"What?" Aliyah could only follow dumbfounded as Willow dragged her, "Willow?"

Willow said nothing as she led Aliyah past the boats and down to the sand. She walked around the edge of the cliff until hey reached a hidden cavern. Willow turned to Aliyah and smirked at her outside the entrance.

"What's going on Willow?"

"I told you that you get your present later… Consider this a joint one between Savannah, Finnick, Benjy, Braelyn and I."

She pushed Aliyah in first then followed her sister inside.

The others clearly had outdone themselves. A waterfall fell into a pool at the end by the usual hard floor was instead lined in furs and the walls balanced the candles that flooded the room with light. Savannah, Braelyn, Benjy and Finnick stood in the middle with huge smiles plastered across their faces.

"What is this?" She asked turning to her sister who was also beaming at her.

Savannah stepped forward and Aliyah took the brunette's hand in her own squeezing it gently. Savannah nodded to Willow, "It was Will's idea. You and I are going to spend the night here."

"Basically I spend the day decorating your sex cave," Finnick said with a grin until Benjy elbowed him in the gut, "Leave your sister alone."

Aliyah turned away from the others and bit her lip nervously as she gazed back at Savannah, "You're sure?"

Savannah nodded and kissed Aliyah gently, "I'm sure."

"Oh sure now you ask but earlier you were practically dry humping," Willow growled under her breath. Braelyn raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged sheepishly.

Benjy grasped Braelyn and Finnick by their arms and led them to the entrance with Willow in tow, "So we're going to leave you to it!" He called over his shoulder. Aliyah laughed and caught Willow before she left.

"Thank you," She said and Willow nodded. Aliyah pulled her sister in for a quick hug before watching her leave.

Aliyah let out a deep breath then turned to find Savannah smiling at her. The brunette stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Aliyah's neck as her hands lowered instinctively to her waist.

"You're definitely sure?" She whispered, "Because I'm not pressuring you-"

Savannah cut her off with a quick kiss, "I know… I am more than sure Al."

Aliyah let out the breath she had been holding and pushed back the nervous energy threatening to spill. Savannah laughed and leant so their foreheads were pressed together, "You weren't nervous the other night."

"I know. I don't know why this is different."

Savannah lowered a hand to her cheek and ran a gentle thumb over it as she kissed her slowly, "Because it means more. It's beautiful down here."

"It is," Aliyah agreed, "And you're right. It does mean more."

The two meet in a heated kiss and Aliyah takes note of the furs lying beneath them. Savannah bites her lips slightly as she felt gentle hands remove the leather covering her top half and reciprocated the motion only letting out a light huff at the material still covering her chest. Aliyah kissed down her neck carefully as her soft hands gently un-wrapped the bindings. Savannah looked up at the cave roof and felt her breath pick-up as Aliyah lowered her lips. Her hands moved further down and Savannah allowed the motion to lead her down until she was lying back against the furs. Her vision lowered back to the eyes of her girlfriend watching her warily. She lifted a hand to her cheek and dragged Aliyah's face down to meet her lips in a soft kiss. Aliyah sighed into the contact and Savannah raised her other hand up to wrap through the girl's braids so she could hold her there.

"Al," She gasped out as Aliyah kissed down from her lips, along her jaw and down her neck. Savannah swallowed thickly as Aliyah slowed down the moment she reached her bare chest and followed the path down her stomach. She arched her back at the sensation and let out a long shudder as the other girl carefully removed her pants still fastened around her waist.

Aliyah lifted back up so she could remove her own pants and then lowers back down onto the furs. She slides on top of Savannah and she swallows the lump now lodged in her throat. Finally Aliyah slipped her thigh between Savannah's legs and gently pushes. Savannah let out a low moan that she had been attempting to hold off but couldn't avoid.

They were both bare and Savannah couldn't help but tightened her hold on Aliyah. It's the closest they had ever been and yet it still wasn't close enough.

"Sav?"

She hadn't even realised she's closed her eyes but when she did Savannah gasped at the emotion swirling in the green ones.

Savannah leant up to pull Aliyah down so their bodies were completely flushed against one another and she gasped into the kiss at the feel of the brunette's bare body. Aliyah panted slightly into the kiss and ran a gentle hand down her side.

"Aliyah," She gasped again as her hand lowers down to where Savannah desperately needs it. Aliyah meets her eyes again in a silent question and Savannah nods quickly in reassurance. It's all the encouragement she needs.

The moment they kiss Aliyah dips her hand down and slides her fingers through the top of her slit and feels Savannah's moan in response. Hands close against Aliyah's back when she slowly slides her fingers through her slit before circling her entrance.

Savannah pants heavily anxiously waiting for them to go deeper. Slowly Aliyah begins to slide in and out then in again. It takes just three continuations until Savannah is beginning for more and she slides another finger inside.

When she finally comes undone it's to a loud throaty moan that has Aliyah gasping and pushing their lips together. It's a messing kiss that's torn apart only by Savannah's gasping for breath as Aliyah waits until her shudders die down before removing her hand. When she finally does she presses soft kisses along the brunette's jaw waiting for her breathing to die down as Savannah attempts to catch her breath.

When Savannah opens her eyes it's to the green storm on top of her desperate and hurried as she pushes up into a searing kiss. She raises her leg to press against Aliyah's damp folds. "Aliyah… Aliyah look at me."

The brunette looks up with desperate eyes and Savannah lowers her own hand down. The moment her fingers make contact with Aliyah's wet folds a desperate kiss tears against her neck and she cries out at the feel of her teeth.

Savannah finally pushes in and is rewarded to a moan masked only because Aliyah is buried deep into her neck. She pulls out and pushes back as her thumb lowers to rub gently against the folds. Aliyah groans at the contact and Savannah uses her other hand to pull her head back gently so she can once again join their lips. Aliyah shudders against her and Savannah is encouraged enough to speed up her ministrations enough to guide the brunette through it as she cries out ever so slightly into her mouth.

She stills her motions long enough for the brunette to catch her breath and her body collapses gently against Savannah's.

For a moment they lie there together just breathing and coming down from their high. Suddenly Aliyah lets out a light laugh and pulls back so she can look down at Savannah with a tired smile, "So…"

Savannah laughed and pressed back into the warm furs beneath her, "Yeah."

XoXoXoX

Willow and Braelyn strolled through what was left of the festival and she beamed at the other girl.

"So what do you do for fun in the ice nation?"

Braelyn gives her a strange look, "We do not… Training is considered fun."

"Right," Willow grasped her hand and pulled her towards one of the games still open, "We're showing you what 'fun' means in Polis."

Braelyn shook her head but the blonde was already pulling her down the street. Willow forced her into playing the cup game and laughed when the raven haired girl became extremely frustrated. She waited until Braelyn was almost red with frustration before explaining it. The girl huffed and crossed her arms.

"So this is considered fun?"

"It is fun," Willow laughed, "Just because you can't stand losing."

Braelyn rolled her eyes, "There has to be another game."

The blonde smiled at her, "Can you throw a knife?"

"Yes"

Willow rolled her eyes, "Then yes… There's another game."

Much to her amusement Braelyn was completely devoted to the knife throwing game. In fact she insisted on playing until she had won Willow the pendant she had been eyeing. Willow blushed at the offer as she readied her throw. Okay, yes she had been eyeing it all day and yes she had been planning on coming back to try and win it herself… But the idea that the raven haired girl wanted to win it for her was forcing her cheeks to take a red hue.

It didn't even take Braelyn more than one attempt before she was smirking at the man behind the game and slipping her arms around Willow to clasp the pendant. Willow tried to push back the blush as Braelyn stepped back but there was no avoiding it as the other girl gazed down at her.

There was a moment. A moment where Willow was staring up at the grey eyes that were shining from the moons light and her lips parted momentarily. The moment where she forgot who Braelyn was, how much older she was and where they were. Braelyn was smiling down at her in such a way that had her heart racing.

Then the moment was over and she blinked herself back into reality before coughing awkwardly as she stepped away from the other girl.

"T-There's more," She swallowed and indicated over her shoulder without looking up, "This way…"

 **Well... that happened.**


	10. The Ice Queen

**So there's still a little bit of fluff here for you guys but things are starting to pick up a bit now. With the Ice Queen's arrival comes trouble!**

 **Reviews:**

 **OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. You guys are the best! I'm glad you're all loving this fic and all the relationships...**

 **Guest: I'm the best writer you've seen on here? I don't know about that but I'm honoured that you even think I'm up there as a good writer so thank you so much! I love hearing from you all and when I read something like that it makes my day.**

 **Lowiiie: You know I love your reviews! My updates aren't complete unless I've heard from you ahaha! Your essays are so accurate as to what I'm aiming for. I just love them so much I can't even expalin how much!**

 **Katie9lily: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I like to think it's different and I try to keep to original ideas but sometimes I'm worried they're too predictable but I'm happy you think that so thank you! :D**

 **funio10: What can I say? Your reviews are greatly anticipated for not just this fic but all of them :') I'm just thrilled that you're enjoying the humour I try to add to this fic ahaha**

 **monkeygirl11602: I know we discussed the whole 'Braelyn/Willow, Braellow' ship haha I didn't know if people would pick up on their relationship at first but I'm happy you did :)**

 **Honestly there's so many reviews and I want to respond to every one of them but I'd be here for ages and I think an update is a better way to say thank you! If I haven't replied to you: I love you and thank you for supporting this fic!**

 **I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter haha *cried nervously***

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Octavia slipped off her jacket and smiled at the sight of Raven. She was curled up in the furs already asleep and the brunette took the moment to appreciate the sight in front of her.

Raven stirred as she slipped into bed and smiled up at her sleepily, "Hey… You're back late."

"Mmm…" Octavia lay down and smiled as a hand ran gently across her bicep, "It was a busy day. Lexa spent most of yesterday stressing over Aliyah's birthday… She made one of the warriors cry with how much she was yelling and they're supposed to be trained for the worst kinds of torture."

Raven snorted, "Figures… They could withstand torture and being shot but the commander reduces them to blubbering children. How come you were late tonight though?"

"I was on patrol. Nothing major but it just ran on for longer than I anticipated."

She rolled over to face her and found her wife smiling back at her. Octavia grinned and leant over to kiss her gently. Raven smiled back at her, "Finn and Sav were up to something today."

"Did anyone get arrested or hurt?"

Raven frowned, "No…" She said warily.

Octavia yawned as she rolled back over to bury her face in the furs, "Then I'm sure everything is fine."

"So as long as our children aren't arrested or causing damage you think that's good parenting?" Raven asked in amusement.

"Rae..." Octavia said without opening her eyes, "We fought three wars and came down from space. As long as they both make it to the age of eighteen I consider that good parenting."

Raven laughed and slipped an arm around her waist pulling them together, "We'll discuss this later. Go to sleep."

"Gladly."

XoXoXoX

Clarke yawned and glanced over at the brunette who was fast asleep in the furs next to her. It still amazed her how fast Lexa could fall asleep.

If she was being truthful she'd admit to being slightly anxious about the Ice Queen's arrival. Over the years she had sent generals to deal with any meetings the coalition had called and so because of that Clarke had never actually met the woman. After hearing so many tales of the war between he Trikru and the Ice Nation she had no desire to meet her; especially after Costia.

Clarke had been anxious after dealing with Jaha and A.L.I.E that peace wouldn't last and yet, despite a few raiders attacking, the peace had stayed. However she knew Lexa and she knew when Lexa was worried about something. She knew something was wrong. There had never been this many raider attacks at one time before and the arrival of Braelyn seemed to have rattled a few of the clan leaders. Clarke trusted Lexa to make the right decision for their children but if the Ice Queen arrived tomorrow and saw her daughter there was a chance it wouldn't go down particularly well. If the woman demanded Braelyn she wondered if Lexa would hand her over or not.

Maybe once she would have but now? Now Clarke wasn't so sure. Lexa seemed to have seen something in Braelyn that she could trust and Clarke wanted to feel the same but the Ice Nation had seemed such a distant place that she had accepted she would never meet them. Now here they were with the banished Princess in the same city with the Ice Queen on her way and more importantly Willow seemed to have taken a liking to her.

A muffled sound came from her side and Clarke laughed as Lexa rolled over to look at her, "Sorry… What was that?"

"I said," Lexa's voice was groggy from sleep and her eyes were barley open, "You're keeping me awake with your thoughts."

"How can you possibly hear me thoughts?"

"I know you and I know when you are overthinking," Lexa chuckled.

Clarke rolled her eyes as Lexa's finger ran gently down her arm, "I am not overthinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"The Ice Nation," Clarke admitted quietly but Lexa's hand didn't stop its motion and she was glad for the calming touch, "And Braelyn… Do you trust her?"

"Octavia wants to take her on as a second. I have to respect that." Lexa whispered.

Clarke nodded and Lexa leant over to kiss her, "A second is sworn only to their first. As Octavia was to Indra, I was to Anya, Aliyah is to Echo and Braelyn will be to Octavia. Braelyn is banished from the Ice Nation so what she chooses to do now is up to her and we have to respect that as well."

"Braelyn and Willow are becoming close." She pointed out.

Lexa let out a sigh, "I know."

"Willow is only fifteen… Braelyn is Aliyah's age. I don't think I like this Lexa."

"Neither do I much but Willow is too much like you. If we tell her not to do something then she will do the complete opposite for the point of being stubborn. There may be a better way to handle this."

Clarke scoffed, "I am not stubborn." Lexa raised an eyebrow and the blonde rolled her eyes, "Okay maybe a little."

"We will watch Braelyn and Willow but I do think Braelyn's intentions are good. We will know more tomorrow once the Ice Queen arrives… How they act around one another would be a better indication."

"What do you know of her sister?"

Lexa let out a long sigh and Clarke wondered how long she had known about the sisters, "I know that the Ice Queen was pregnant with twins not long before you fell pregnant with Aliyah… I know that the father died when the girls turned five. Braelyn and her sister Dana were brought up in the middle of everything. I have tried my best to keep the girls away from any responsibilities like that but the Ice Queen was thorough and forced her children into the decisions she makes."

Clarke nodded in understanding as Lexa continued, "The Ice Queen had a brother. He believed she was too ruthless and tried to take the girls away from it but Dana enjoyed it… She enjoyed the ruthless nature of her mother and enjoyed watching her punish people. I know Braelyn was less keen when it came to punishment but she was focussed solely on her people. Dana is much more like their mother."

"What was their father like?"

"I do not know," Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke as the blonde leant against her chest, "I know he was a warrior in their army that rose quickly to general. His death is…" She hesitated, "Clouded."

"How do you mean?"

"The official report on his death was a raider attack but I am not so sure."

Clarke raised her head so she could look Lexa in the eye, "You don't believe he died like that?"

"I believe there is more to it," Lexa corrected, "I do not believe the Ice Queen was completely honest."

Clarke nodded. She wanted to say more but the warmth of Lexa's body eased her mind and the next thing she knew Lexa's breathing was steadying out. As her wife drifted off Clarke couldn't help but succumb to her own sleep.

XoXoXoX

When Aliyah returned to their room Willow was sitting up on her bed with a slight smirk as she watched her sister sneak in. It was well into the day already but the commander was waiting for the ice queen to arrive so it was turning into a rather slow day for most. Still; Aliyah was late.

She pushed back the door and cringed when it closed with a soft fud. Willow watched her sister's attempt at being quiet with a raised eyebrow and a look of amusement across her face, "Good morning," She teased.

Aliyah spun on her heel and a blush crossed her features, "Oh, hi, I didn't realise you would be up."

"Oh I've been up for a while," Willow's face contorted into a smirk as she wiggled her eyebrows, "Did you have a good night? I'm going to guess that you had a good night."

"Yes…" Her blush deepened as she walked over to her furs and pulled out a change of clothes, "Where is everyone today?"

Willow sighed and leant back, "The Ice Queen is arriving later today for the meeting… Nomon is off preparing for that, Mother is trying to plan the hospital from here with Raven, Savannah and Finnick. Braelyn is training with Octavia, Benjy and Echo. That reminds me; Echo wants you down in the training ground."

Aliyah groaned as she pulled the shirt over her head and nodded to her sister, "Right. Of course she does. What are you doing today?"

"Packing," Willow shrugged, "We go home after the meeting."

A horn suddenly sounded causing Aliyah to freeze and Willow to look up from her bed. They shared a look and Aliyah's expression hardened, "The Ice Queen is here."

XoXoXoX

Lexa stood with the other clan leaders in the meeting hall as the Ice Queen stared back at her from across the table. Her daughter, Dana, stood to her left with a slight smirk on her face and her general stood to her right. The Queen wore white furs that covered her body but her black hair was cascading loose over her shoulders pulled back only but the black crown sitting gently over her brow. The resemblance between Dana and Braelyn was unnerving though the differences were slight. Braelyn had an air about her that commanded authority without demanding it and yet Dana seemed to be the opposite. She didn't appear to command natural authority and rather had to demand it from her people through violence; much like the Queen. However it seemed as though grey eyes were a family trait. The cold eyes of the general stared back at her blankly and Lexa had to fight back the snarl he always brought across her face.

Lexa merely raised her chin and forced back the anger the Ice Queen forced form her. This was the woman who killed many of her people, the woman who killed Costia… The woman who would no doubt do it all over again to Clarke and her children if she wanted to.

"Lexa," Her voice was cold and the commander couldn't help but bare her teeth at the obvious taunt.

"Izara," She nodded then turned to her daughter, "Dana."

The smirk didn't leave the Ice Princess' face and Lexa turned back to the Queen who was suddenly looking extremely bored with the proceedings, "What am I doing here Commander? You do not _demand_ a Queen's presence." She snarled out the last part and Lexa wanted to smile at the knowledge she had aggravated the Queen.

"Raiders," Luna spoke, "Raiders have become increasingly frequent amongst the clans-"

"And you are insinuating that I have something to do with this?"

"Of course not," Luna frowned, "However we need to cover all basis and sicne you are the only leader not attending the meetings in Polis…"

"You have not kept to the coalition agreement!" The Commander from the East growled, "When it comes to helping the Ice Nation every clan jumps to help. Conveniently you are never able to do the same for another."

Lexa felt the tension return as the Queen's gaze hardened and she looked around the room at them all, "Is that how you all feel?"

"It is what we are dealing with," Juan growled.

Luna nodded, "You are selfish and refuse to be a part of this alliance."

The Queen pulled back and fixed her glare on Lexa, "I refuse to be a part of the alliance with people who have killed and caused the death of so many of our people. The Sky people should leave the alliance."

Lexa didn't react but she felt her heart beat speed up… So this is what she was planning. Make the coalition choose between separation or the sky people. Lexa would have no choice but to pull out as well if it came to that however what she knew, and what the Queen didn't, was that the sky people held more value in this alliance than any other clan. Juan let out a snort od disbelief and Luna actually laughed. Lexa knew she had won but this is not how she had wanted this to be dealt with. Honestly she had hoped to avoid separating from the Ice Nation as it was the easiest way to avoid war but if it was inevitable then Lexa would rather still have the coalition standing.

"That will not happen." Juan said.

Luna nodded, "The sky people have brought more to this alliance in the past few years than the Ice Nation has in their whole years signed in. If you are insisting on making us chose then we shall not back away from the sky people or the Trikru."

The other leaders nodded and Dana glanced at her mother who was masking her emotions rather well. Lexa could still see the tightening of her jaw and knew this battle was won.

She drew her blade and Lexa's hand tightened on her sword hilt but the Queen merely leant over to paper that had finalised the coalition. Izara looked down the list but when she got to the Ice Nation she brought the blade up and cut the name from the list. Lexa watched the Queen as she sheathed her knife again and looked up to meet the commander's eyes.

"We pull out from the Coalition of the twelve clans."

Lexa gave a nod and for a moment nobody said anything. The Ice Nation left the room first and Lexa followed behind closely trailed by Juan and Luna.

At the bottom of the steps a small crowd had gathered and Lexa wasn't surprised to see Clarke, Aliyah, Willow and the others in the front row. Clarke narrowed her eyes at the Queen as she walked down and lifted to meet Lexa's eyes as the brunette came to a stop beside her. Lexa just gave a single nod but Clarke seemed to understand her meaning. Any other time Clarke would have joined her in that meeting but Lexa didn't want to put her wife and the Ice Queen in the same room. Not after Costia.

The Queen stopped beside the family but her eyes weren't on Lexa they were on Braelyn. The raven haired girl was stood to Willow's left slightly shielding the girl with her body. Dana grinned at her sister but said nothing.

"Braelyn… I did not think you would be as bold as to see out the Trikru." The Queen said stiffly.

Braelyn's hard gaze didn't waver as she stared back, "Mother." She glanced at Dana, "Sister."

"I've missed you Sis," She teased and opened her mouth to say more but Izara shut her up with a hard look. Izara's eyes flickered over Willow for a moment but both Braelyn and Aliyah moved to block her view. For a moment she seemed shocked by the appearance of Aliyah but then her face was splitting into a grin as a laugh escaped her mouth and Izara turned back to Lexa.

"She looks just like you _Commander_ ," Her grey eyes followed Aliyah's hand which was linked with Savannah's. The other brunette was staring back defiantly but the grey bore into each of them with the same cold eyes, "Clarke."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Izara."

"I have heard so much about you. It's a shame that I have taken so long to meet you," She offered a smile that Clarke did not return, "You really are worth the trip."

Lexa bared her teeth no longer holding back the snarl she had so wished to make known during the meeting, "You have made your point quite clear Izara. You have the coalition so now you are no longer welcomed in Polis. Leave or I will be forced to remove you."

The Queen's eyes flashed and she stepped closer to the commander, "I will leave Lexa… Lovely family you have. It would be a shame if anything were to happen," Her eyes teased over Clarke, Aliyah and Willow, "Until we meet again… _Commander_."

She watched the Queen until her guards arrived to escort her from the city but the tension didn't ease form her body until Clarke's hand slipped into hers and squeezed. Lexa turned to meet Clarke's worried eyes and knew the threat will have affected all of them.

"Nomon-" Willow began but Lexa shook her head.

She turned back to the building and called to them over her shoulder, "Get ready to leave. We are going back to the Trkru."

 **Okay so here's an important note:**

 **I have now fully planned everything out so I know what's going to happen from this point onwards however I go away again on Saturday and won't be back until the Saturday after that. I plan on updating this week including tomorrow but Thursday may be a no update day and I will try to update on Friday before I go. Point is I want you all to be aware that there may not be updates for a while after this week. :( Soz guys haha**


	11. Return

**This turned out different to how I originally planned it but I'm happy with the result :P**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

They returned to the Trikru in silence and apprehension. Clarke tried to ease Lexa's worries but her hand was gripped to her sword until their company was safely through the gates of camp. They travelled with twice as many guards. Aliyah and Braelyn had both insisted on being fully armed for the journey back and neither had let their guard down for a moment. Clarke didn't think that Izara would dare attack so soon after separating from the coalition but being on guard seemed to help ease Lexa slightly so she said nothing against it. Willow didn't show any fear but Clarke suspected that they were all rattled by the Ice Queen's threat and judging by the way Aliyah kept a close eye on Savannah and her sister she had taken it to heart. Raven and Octavia both seemed to have taken a similar approach as they kept their children close by for the whole journey home. Clarke wasn't going to deny that she was feeling on edge and found herself migrating between Lexa and her children.

Abby greeted them with a beaming smile that dropped the moment she saw the grim looks across everyone's faces. She watched Lexa approach the generals then turned to Clarke, "What's happened?"

Clarke eyed the gate until it was snapped shut and allowed some of the tension to leave her body as the kids all made their way over to the Ark. She looked over her shoulder at her mother who was watching with a worried look and let out a long sigh, "The Ice Nation have separated from the coalition."

Abby's eyes widened, "Is there going to be another war?"

"Hard to say," Clarke shrugged, "But the Queen made a threat before leaving. I don't think I've seen Lexa this tense since the battle of Mount Weather."

Abby nodded then started walking towards the Ark, "Get everyone in the medical centre for a check-up."

Clarke smiled a thank you then made her way over to the kids who were huddled together almost unsure of what to do. Aliyah's look hardened at her mother's approach and Braelyn stiffened slightly.

"Mum wants everyone inside for a check-up," Clarke told them and they all nodded. Braelyn was looking slightly out of place and she reassured her with a small nod, "Go inside with the others. We'll sort a tent out for you once everything has calmed down a bit."

Braelyn gave her a thankful look and then followed Willow inside. Clarke watched them go and then turned around to scan the crowd for her wife. She spotted her talking to Octavia, Echo and three other village generals that had arrived ahead of their arrival. Clarke made her way over and came to a stop beside Lexa as they finished off the conversation.

"We need to double the patrols around the border especially on the Ice Nation's end. I want the two villages closest to be moved back so they're out of the firing lien should the Ice Queen chose to attack," Lexa said with a hardened look, "The moment she declares some kind of war we ride for Polis. I want to be one step ahead of her in this attack."

They took their dismissal and parted ways. Lexa turned to Clarke next, "I want your guard doubled as well."

The brunette turned away and began making her way over to the Ark. Clarke furrowed her brow and hurried after Lexa, "I'll be with you Lex… You have plenty of guards there's no need to double mine. You should double the kids."

"I will double theirs," She snapped, "But you will also be doubled. You won't be with me the whole time Clarke and I need to know that you're safe whilst I deal with the Ice Nation."

Clarke stopped just inside the Ark where thankfully the corridor was empty and crossed her arms in defiance as she growled, "No."

Lexa stopped short and turned her angered look on Clarke, "This isn't up for debate-"

" _This_ isn't up for debate," Clarke snapped, "We are not separating Lexa. I understand you're scared if this comes to war-"

"There's no _if_ Clarke. It _will_ come to war," Lexa's voice was filled with frustration but Clarke wasn't going to back down on this.

"Fine, when it comes to war, but either way we're not separating Lexa. When you go to war I will be there right at your side because that's where I belong and I refuse to wait behind to know if you're alive or not. Aliyah will be there; you can't stop her and you certainly won't be stopping me." She stepped forward and forcefully took Lexa's hand in her own, "Lexa you can't expect me to wait behind whilst my wife and my daughter are fighting a war. I can do this, I can be by your side, but I won't let you push me away because you're scared something will happen."

Lexa shook her head and raised her other hand to Clarke's cheek to cup it gently, "I won't let what happened to Costia happen to you or the girls. Clarke she will kill you if she gets the opportunity."

"What makes you think I will be any safer away from you?" She leant into the touch and kissed Lexa' palm, "We're doing this together Lexa. Okay? Together."

Lexa's thumb rubbed a gentle path across her cheek as her eyes shone with unshed tears, "Okay Clarke… Together." Clarke smiled up at her wife and turned her head so she could kiss her gently.

XoXoXoX

When Lexa and Clarke finally arrived at the medical centre Abby was just finishing her check-ups. Willow was sat back against one of the beds with Braelyn in the chair next to her, Savannah on the end of the bed and Aliyah pacing the room. Benjy was in his own bed with Finnick in the one next to Willow as Abby checked him over.

Aliyah looked up at their approach and stopped pacing. It was Benjy that spoke first, "What's happening?"

Lexa shook her head, "Nothing yet. I do not doubt that the Ice Nation will strike but until they do there is nothing we can do. I will not start a war and I will certainly not force my people to die for a needless cause."

"She threatened us," Aliyah pointed out.

"She did," Lexa nodded, "Because what she wants is for me to start this war. I cannot do that, even if she did threaten us, it would be in the other clan's rights to refuse to fight and they would if I were to strike now. That is what she wants; for the Trikru to be helpless. We will not fall into this trap."

"I don't like waiting," Aliyah said in frustration. She eased slightly when Savannah took her hand and rubbed it reassuringly.

Braelyn looked up from her place beside Willow, "My mother is not that patient. She will not wait long to make her move."

"And when she does we will be ready," Lexa nodded then looked pointedly to Aliyah, "But not before then."

A commotion from behind them sounded. Lex and Clarke moved out of the way just in time before the door slammed open to reveal a young Trikru warrior looking out of breath. His face was white and covered in sweat as he looked between the two leaders.

"There's been an attack. In the North village… It's burnt to the ground. They need a healer, people are dying, and the raiders are moving on to the next village!"

Clarke felt her heart drop and she turned to Lexa, "You need to go and help the village that's about to be attacked; warn them. I can ride for the North village and help them."

"You said we were no to separate," Lexa snarled.

"This is different. I'm not in danger there Lexa."

The two stared back at one another in a silent argument. Clarke knew Lexa would allow her to go; she didn't have a choice. The village needed a healer and Lexa was needed where the raiders were heading.

"Fine," She growled, "But you take a guard; take Octavia and Braelyn."

Clarke nodded as Willow stood from her bed and said, "I want to come. I can help."

Savannah stood at her side with a nod, "As can I."

Lexa didn't look happy about it but she knew there was no way to stop them. She looked up at Echo who had just appeared at her shoulder, "Ready the horses. You, Benjy, Aliyah and I will head to the village with the warriors. Clarke, Abby, Savannah, Willow, Octavia and Braelyn will go for the North village to help with as many healers as possible."

They were saddled up and ready before Clarke knew it. She didn't particularly like separating but their people needed them and Lexa was better equipped to dealing with these raiders.

She saw Savannah wrapped around Aliyah in the corner before the brunette moved back to hug her sister. Savannah then moved over to hug Octavia, Raven and her brother. Aliyah said something to Braelyn that Clarke couldn't make out but whatever it was the raven haired girl nod in determination before being pulled into a hug by the two sisters.

Clarke pulled Lexa towards her and wrapped her lips around her in a desperate kiss. Lexa's hands rested gently at her side but she took strength from the hold and pushed back her own fear for her wife and children. Clarke held on for as long as she could before pulling back to whisper, "Come back to me."

"Every time," Lexa promised with another kiss on her lips, "As will you."

"Every time." Clarke repeated with a small smile and watched as she mounted the horse beside Aliyah. She shared a look with her daughter and called out, "Be careful!"

She knew it was pointless but saying it made her hope just that little bit more. Clarke watched them go before then turning to her group and mounted her horse. They rode fast and Clarke was relieved that the way remained clear for them as they travelled across Trikru territory. Her relief didn't last long. Soon enough smoke was billowing in the distance just as the flames shone through the trees and the burning smell hit them.

Clarke dropped down from her horse as they approached and turned to Willow who had also dropped down, "Look for any survivors!"

Everyone rushed to tackle the flames as Clarke and Willow attempted to search the destruction for any survivors still trapped. The only thing Clarke could hear was the crackling of the fire as it rose up above them.

XoXoXoX

Lexa knew something was wrong. She could feel it.

They had arrived at the village in good time but still she had expected some kind of battle upon their arrival. The plan was to evacuate the village as quickly as possible but no doubt the raiders would arrive long before that happened. However, as Lexa watched the last few villages part for the Ark, she knew something wasn't right. Lexa met Aliyah's eye and could see the same uncertainty mirrored there.

"Something isn't right," Aliyah mumbled, "The journey from the North village to here isn't that long. They should be here. They should have been here when we arrived… What's taking so long?"

Echo looked to Lexa, "Maybe they knew. They could have realised we were here."

"No…" Lexa said slowly, "We should have cut them off. They couldn't have known…" She faltered and her heart sank, "Unless they were never heading for this village."

"We have the wrong village?"

Lexa turned away and bolted for her horse that was still saddled and waiting at the edge of the path, "No," She pulled herself up and steered towards the opposite direction as Aliyah climbed on hers, "They never left the North Village!"

XoXoXoX

Clarke heard the scream first. She looked up from the burn victim to see one of the healers collapse against the ground. At first she panicked that he had been caught in the flames but then her eyes landed on the arrow pointing out from his chest.

Her eyes met Willow's and there was a moment of silence. Then Octavia was drawing her sword with a cry just as the trees erupted with raiders; only, they weren't raiders. They were too well trained, too well dressed and certainly too well prepared for the fight.

She ducked down for gun but when she looked up she was faced with three warriors dressed in white furs that she recognised as the Ice Nation. One of them stepped forward with his axe but Clarke ducked out of the way, pulled her gun up and fired a shot off into his head. He collapsed to the ground but not before another shot had been fired into another man's knee. The third managed to recover and move out of the way before she could shoot him but it was enough time for Octavia to come to her aid.

The two of them manage to make their way over to Savannah and Abby who had ducked down before the fighting began. Abby looked up and spotted Clarke approaching.

"Clarke!"

The blonde jumped down and pulled her mum in for a hug, "We need to get back to the horses and go." She looked over and noticed who was missing, "Where's Willow and Braelyn?"

Octavia froze then turned to where the fighting was still happening, "Stay here Clarke. I'll get them."

Clarke shook her head and tried to stand but Octavia pushed her back down, "I'm not letting you out there Clarke; I'll get them."

She attempted to stop her but Octavia was already gone. Clarke's hand tightened on her gun as she watched her move. Her decision was made when she watched Octavia narrowly miss a blow to the head and Clarke didn't wait before tearing out from the hiding space. Her daughter was in danger and so was her friend. There was no way she was waiting.

Octavia's eyes widened as she spotted her but couldn't argue against it because another wave of attackers was bearing down on them. Clarke swiped the gun and fired off a round into the group of men. The first two fell to the ground but another broke through and Clarke was forced to unsheathe her sword. Lexa had trained her as best she could but she wasn't as comfortable with a sword as she was with a gun.

Clarke managed to avoid the first blow aimed at her but brought the blade up to cut off the second. She swiped round and slashed across his back forcing him down. Clarke kept it up as they moved towards where Braelyn and Willow had last been seen.

The blonde looked up in time to see her daughter appear. She met her eyes and saw the relief there but in a moment it was gone replaced by fear. Clarke saw her mouth contort into a scream as she cried out, "Mum!" But it was too late.

The last thing she saw before everything went black was her daughter's terrified face and just prayed that Octavia would reach her. Prayed that Lexa would find them soon.

XoXoXoX

Willow saw her mum fall. She saw the attack come up behind her and watched as he hit her across the head; watched as she crumpled to the ground unconscious.

She let out a scream and jumped forward to help but a strong force collided with her side tackling her to the ground before she could. Willow twisted and wrestled against her captor but a warm voice hissed into her ear.

"Willow stop," Braelyn tightened her grip around her middle, "If you go out there you could die."

Willow shoved her away and the raven haired girl allowed it as the blonde turned to glare at her, "That's my mum!"

"Do you think she wants you dead?" Braelyn said back.

Willow growled, "I don't care. I have to help her, Nomon and Aliyah aren't here. It has to be me!"

She tore away from the Princess but heard her following close behind. Willow ran desperately as her eyes fixed onto the unconscious form of her mother that was now being hauled from the ground and onto the back of a horse.

"Mum!"

"Willow no!"

She ignored Braelyn but there was no way she would reach the men in time. Her eyes fell on a sword lying on the ground and she picked it up. One of the warriors turned away from the horse and lifted his blade to strike her but he was too late. Her anger took over momentarily and the next thing she knew the blade had pierced up and into the centre of his chest. Her eyes widened and she stepped back in a momentary panic as his body collapsed against the ground slowly with a splatter of blood. Willow felt the bile rise up but she pushed it down as the sound of another warrior's approach caught her attention. The man had the advantage though and she felt something hard collide with her back forcing her down. Willow cried out as her body hit the ground. She was dazed momentarily as her head hit the ground hard but she could just make out the outline of the horse carrying her mother taking off into the distance.

She felt her heart break slightly and turned her head to see the man getting ready to bring his sword down. Willow felt a tear slip down her cheek but instead of feeling it pierce her chest she instead watched as another blade tore through him. He let out a cry of pain then a grunt as the sword was pulled out from him. He fell to reveal Braelyn standing over her panting.

Willow swallowed and Braelyn collapsed down next to her. She was covered in blood but it wasn't her own. Braelyn's panicked eyes scanned over her body, "Are you okay?"

"My mum…" She croaked out.

Braelyn nodded sadly, "We will get her back, I promise, but first we have to get out of here. Can you stand?"

Willow gave a nod and allowed Braelyn to help her stand. She was shaky on her legs so Braelyn slipped an arm around her waist. They hobbled over to a tree and she leant Willow back against it. Sounds of metal clashing and cries of pain reached their ears as Braelyn lifted a hand to her cheek. She rubbed away a splatter of blood.

"I will be right back," She said carefully. Willow shook her head desperately but Braelyn shushed her carefully, "I have to get your grandmother, Savannah and Octavia. I will be back." She was gone before Willow could argue against it. Willow wanted to go after her but the moment she attempted to stand her eye sight blurred and she was forced back to the ground.

XoXoXoX

Savannah and Abby looked over in time to see Clarke collapse and Willow follow her not soon after. She held the elder woman back before she could endanger herself but she wanted nothing more than to go after Clarke. Aliyah, she thought, Aliyah's mother was gone.

Her eyes scanned the clearing for her own mother but it was a blur of white furs tainted red. She spotted Braelyn appearing from the trees and caught her eye. The raven haired girl ducked and swerved blades to get to them but Savannah caught her at the last minute.

"Where's my mum?"

Braelyn shook her head, "I do not know. Willow is over behind those trees if you can get there I will-"

She was cut off by a scream of pain that had them all freezing. Savannah looked up and felt her blood run cold as her mother was thrown from the blade of an Ice Nation warrior to the ground. She hit the earth hard but didn't move.

Savannah let out a cry and darted out from cover.

Braelyn grasped at her and forced her back into Abby, "No! I will get her. Get to Willow!"

Savannah nodded slowly and did what she asked. It was chaos but Willow looked up gratefully at their approach, "Where's Braelyn and Octavia?"

"Mum's hurt," She croaked, "Braelyn's gone to get her…"

Willow nodded sympathetically but linked her hand with Savannah's which she accepted gratefully. Abby wrapped her arms around the two and they watched the clearing apprehensively waiting for Braelyn and Octavia.

It was the longest moment of Savannah's life as she waited for her mother to appear. She prayed she was alright and felt her heart sink a little as time wore on.

The sounds of the fighting grew distant and suddenly they were there. Octavia seemed to be in and out of conscious as she leant heavily against Braelyn for support. Savannah stood up to help but Abby pushed her back down.

"I'll go."

Savannah glared at her. She was done with being told what to do and pushed her hands away as she stood from the ground. Savannah had just broken the tree line when a cry sounded and a second later an Ice Nation soldier was charging straight for Octavia and Braelyn.

"Braelyn!"

The girl looked up and then turned to see the woman charging at her. She pushed Octavia out of the way just in time but the woman's blade still caught her stomach and Braelyn was thrown back against the ground with a cry broken cry.

The Ice Nation soldier stood on Braelyn's arms forcing her against the ground. She raised the sword up to bring it down but, before she could, another war cry sounded. A second later the woman was torn from Braelyn by a charging horse and Savannah recognised the white mare that carried the commander. Relief fluttered in her chest as they all appeared; Aliyah, Benjy, Echo and their warriors.

There were only a few Ice Nation warriors left but she ignored them in favour of racing over to her mother. Octavia still hadn't moved.

XoXoXoX

Willow forced herself up on unsteady legs the moment Braelyn was flung back. She took note of her sister and mother's arrival but managed to make it to Braelyn's side before collapsing again.

Braelyn's hand was pressing desperately against the gash across her stomach but Willow was relieved to see it wasn't deep. Her eyes lifted to where Savannah and Abby were tending to Octavia and knew who needed the medical attention more.

"Willow," Braelyn coughed out, "You need to tell the commander…"

She looked away from the girl long enough to catch her sister's eye. Aliyah was panting ever so slightly as she sheathed her sword but the panic across her face was enough for Willow; she knew.

Then her Nomon was there. Standing over with a panicked look and checking her over momentarily. Her eyes scanned for injuries before asking, "Where's your mother?"

Willow's face contorted into pain and she could no longer hold back the tears threatening to spill. She heard Aliyah let out a cry that she attempted to mask but failed however Willow forced herself to keep her Nomon's gaze. Her panicked green eyes scanned for something. Anything that would tell her she was wrong but Willow just shook her head.

"She's gone," She croaked through the tears, "They took her."

 **Shit's going down.**


	12. Aftermath

**What's this? Another update?**

 **I couldn't leave you on that cliffhanger but then I am just givign you this instead so I'm not sure if it's any better... I love reading your reviews guys! I'm thrilled you all love this fic so much!**

 **I love keeping you on your toes!**

 **Trust me when I say there's a lot more ups and downs before this'll be over and hopefully a few surprises you arne't expecting... Like I said; Gotta keep you on ya toes ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

They returned to camp in angered silence. Savannah and Abby attempting to keep Octavia alive whilst Willow tended to Braelyn then told the commander and Aliyah what happened.

Raven, Finnick and several healers were waiting for them. Shock was spread across their faces as they saw the blood covering everyone. Raven came to stand beside Willow and Aliyah scanning them for answers, "Where's Clarke? What's happened?"

Willow opened her mouth to respond but Finnick's cry was enough to distract her and Raven's eyes were turned to her wife lying back unconscious on the board of wood. The blonde closed her eyes at the horror across her face reminded too much of the look on the commander's face at the news Clarke was gone.

Raven was at Octavia's side in and instant holding her hand desperately as other healers arrived to help and Savannah could stand back. She was in tears as Finnick pulled his sister in for a hug.

"Octavia… O…" She ran a hand down her pale cheek and whimpered, "Please wake up… Please, come on O."

"Raven, I need to get her inside," Abby said gently.

Raven nodded and moved back to allow Abby to carry Octavia inside but stood close enough so she was still with her. Savannah and Finnick followed her inside.

Willow watched them go and then her gaze shifted to Braelyn who was looking slightly tired from the blood loss with her hand still wrapped around the makeshift bandage. The blonde glanced to her sister who was wearing a sombre expression and then heard her mother approach.

"Go inside," Lexa said quietly to them. "I will be inside soon."

Willow didn't have the strength to argue and allowed Aliyah to lead her inside. Braelyn hobbled after them.

In the medical ward Savannah was sitting up in bed with Raven sitting nervously next to her and Finnick attempted to clean her. Willow glanced over at Aliyah who was just staring blankly ahead and guided her sister over to one of the beds and then tapped the empty one next to it for Braelyn to lie on. Her mind cleared for a moment as she gathered the stitches and bandages she would need then turned back to the girl. Braelyn was silent throughout until Willow was wrapping the bandage and she grasped the blonde's wrist forcing her to look at her.

"Willow… Please talk to me."

She blinked away her tears and let out a long sigh as she met Braelyn's worried look, "I… My mum's gone…" She glanced over at Aliyah who was still staring off blankly then turned back to Braelyn, "I don't know what to do."

Braelyn lifted a hand to hold her cheek, "We will figure this out I promise you. My mother is not as clever as she believes she is. We will get yours back."

Willow nodded then looked down to where her hands were resting against the bandages. Braelyn's taut stomach was on display aside from them but her hands were still covered in blood and a flash of a memory came over her suddenly. She watched the Ice Nation warrior fall back off the blade again. A shudder went through her but instead of the panic she was expecting to feel Braelyn's hand tightened and pulled her up into a hug.

Willow froze at the contact for a moment before falling into it and bursting into tears. Braelyn just held her tighter and Willow buried her face into the crook of her neck. The other girl just tightened her hold on the blonde as she shuddered against her.

Raven looked up at the sound but soon stared at the floor again, her leg jumping nervously, and Savannah held her hand out to hold her mum.

By the time Abby came out of surgery Willow was curled up into Braelyn's side fast asleep and Aliyah had moved over to Savannah's bed where her girlfriend had fallen asleep on her. Finnick was hugging Raven tightly but she looked up at the sound of the door opening as did everyone else.

Abby gave her a smile and a nod then Octavia was rolled in to the space beside Savannah's bed. Raven stood immediately and took Octavia's hand in her own. Finn moved over to the other side of his mother's bed and Savannah slipped out of Aliyah's hold to sit beside Raven.

Aliyah watched them for a moment then moved back to Willow with a brief nod to Braelyn. The raven haired girl offered the brunette a weak smile but Aliyah just collapsed into the chair next to her bed too exhausted to respond.

Abby stepped away to give them some space but walked over to Aliyah. The older girl tried to give her a smile but the moment her grandmother knelt down and pulled her into a hug the tears started falling. She didn't cry like Willow, hers were silent, but Abby kept her hold tight knowing this is what Clarke would want her to be doing.

Octavia woke up before the sun rose. Her eyes flickered open to see the beaming, teary faces of her family and she smiled back before her mind caught up and the memories came back. Her brow furrowed and she croaked out, "C-Clarke… Where's Clarke?" She coughed.

Raven's smile dropped and Savannah wouldn't meet her eye. She forced herself up into a sitting position despite their protests and her eyes landed on the family across from her. Willow was still cuddled into Braelyn but awake whilst Abby was holding onto Aliyah.

Neither of the daughters looked up but Abby offered her a tired smile, "Abby… I'm sorry… I should have done something…"

"You tried," Abby shook her head, "I can't ask for any more than that."

Octavia stared at her in disbelief, "I could have done something!"

"She's gone Octavia. What matters now is getting her back," Abby rubbed her temple and it was clear she hadn't slept.

The door opened and Lexa walked in the medical centre. Octavia froze as the others all turned to look at her. She looked exhausted. Her hair was falling out of the braids and drenched in sweat and blood, her eyes were hooded either from tiredness, heartache or both… Her shoulders had lost their usual commanding presence. She had clearly been crying but that was gone now. She looked broken. It was the only word she could find to fit the commander's appearance but as Octavia scanned the room it fit all of them. They all looked broken.

Except Aliyah. She was emotionless from her spot in Abby's arms but at the appearance of the commander her eyes flashed with anger that had been hidden before. Aliyah stood from the chair and faced Lexa, "We're going after her right?"

"I sent soldiers the moment we got back," Lexa said tiredly as she pinched the bridge of her nose and another wave of sympathy went over Octavia, "They crossed the border not long after the attack. I need to go to Polis, gather the clans and strike. Without them an attack would be useless…"

"But we're getting her back?" Aliyah snapped.

Lexa lowered her hand and nodded slowly, "Of course we are going to get her back but this has to be handled correctly Aliyah. I cannot simply charge into the Ice Nation. It will get our people killed, us killed and certainly Clarke killed."

"I'm coming," Octavia said earning her looks of shock and disbelief to which she replied, "I'm not sitting this out. It's my fault Clarke was taken-"

"No… It's not," Willow piped up, "It's mine."

"It's not anyone's fault!" Lexa shouted above the noise now suddenly growing. Octavia shut her mouth and stared at the commander as she closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to steady her breathing. When she opened them again they were fixed on Octavia, "If you can make the journey to Polis you can heal there whilst I talk to the other clans."

Octavia turned to Abby, "Will I be healed by then?"

Abby stood up tiredly and walked over to Octavia and pushed her back gently onto the bed, "If you rest now and rest when you're there. You suffered a stab wound and you're lucky it didn't puncture anything… So yes, if you rest now and don't jolt your injury during the journey and then rest once you reach Polis you might be up and running in time to join the Commander. _If_ you rest," She punctuated the last part with a warning glare that had Octavia settling back into the bed willingly.

Lexa nodded thankfully to Abby, "We leave for Polis soon will she be ready?"

"I will have her ready… I'll come so I can keep an eye on her."

"Thank you," Lexa said breathlessly.

Octavia turned back to her family giving Lexa and the girl the privacy they needed as Braelyn stood form the bed to do the same.

XoXoXoX

Lexa let out the breath she had been holding and lowered herself slowly into the seat next to Willow. The blonde threw herself into her arms and Lexa accepted the hug thankfully. She buried her head into the blonde hair and felt the last part of her resolve shatter. The tears she had managed to keep at bay through the talk with the generals came pouring out and she sobbed into Willow's hair. Her daughter just tightened her hold.

Aliyah's eyes softened and she walked over to pull her mother and sister into a hug. She was angry and she wanted more than anything to go after her mother but right now her family needed her here. Seeing the commander break down freed her own tears. Aliyah wrapped her arms around them and cried freely into the warmth.

Willow pulled out slightly to look her sister in the eye and gave a small nod to which she offered a slight smile, "I'm glad you're okay Will…"

"You too Al."

Lexa pulled back and looked between them both, "I'm glad the both of you are okay," She lifted both hands to cup each of their cheeks and gave a defiant nod, "And we will get her back. I promise."

Aliyah nodded, "I'm sorry… I was just angry and I-"

Lexa cut her off with the shake of her head, "As you should be. The Ice Nation will pay for what they have done but we will do this together as your mother will want us to do." She refused to speak of Clarke in the past tense. She wasn't dead.

Willow raised a hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I killed someone," She mumbled causing the other two to look at her in shock, "I was so angry they were taking mum… I didn't even realise what I was doing until…" She trailed off and shook her head.

Lexa closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. This had been exactly what Clarke had wanted to avoid for their youngest daughter and honestly Lexa had hoped she would never have to take a life. Aliyah was watching her sister with an unreadable expression and Lexa wondered if this would stoke her anger even more. She turned fully to Willow and took her face in her hands gently, "I am sorry you had to do that… I never wanted this for you either of you."

"How did you deal with it?" Willow asked.

Lexa bit her lip and leant back in the chair as her daughter's watched her with a curious expression. She had hoped they would never have to know half of the things she and Clarke had done to survive but now Lexa was surprised to find that she wanted them to know. She wanted both Aliyah and Willow to know everything.

She looked up to see Braelyn, Raven, Octavia, Savannah and Finnick all watching her. Her eyes met Raven and Octavia's but they both seemed to realise what she was silently asking because they gave a nod. Lexa let out a sigh and spoke to the room at large, "It's time you all knew everything."

"We know," Aliyah shrugged, "About the Mountain and A.L.I.E…"

"You know our people's versions of those stories," Lexa said carefully, "But you don't know the truth and you don't know what came before it… I'm going to tell you everything."

And she did. She told them everything from the moment she was born, to becoming Anya's second, taking her first life, becoming Commander, The Ice Nation, Costia and then the sky people. Octavia and Raven filled in their and Clarke's version of the story. She told them of attacking the drop ship, forming the alliance and then attacking Mount weather. Of her torture, Clarke killing those people and the pain that came after that. Then she told them of A.L.I.E, Jaha, Bellamy's death and leaving Clarke. Lexa only finished once she reached Aliyah's birth.

Silence fell on the room. Willow's eyes were wide as she gazed back at her, Aliyah was still wearing an unreadable expression, Finnick's mouth was slightly parted, Savannah was holding both her parent's hands tightly and Braelyn seemed somewhat understanding.

"Why did you tell us all of this?" Willow whispered.

"Because I want you going into this knowing everything. We have held back the truth from all of you for long enough and it was about time you knew…"

Savannah nodded slowly then asked, "Does Benjy know?"

"Yes," Raven nodded, "Echo told him a few years ago when he started asking after his father."

Lexa turned back to Aliyah who still had yet to say anything. Her daughter swallowed thickly then locked her jaw as she raised her chin, "So we're going to Polis?"

"Yes."

"Would you put peace above getting mother back?"

She knew why she was asking and honestly didn't blame her. Judging by the way Willow's eyes sparked it was something that had been worrying her as well and she reassured both her children by grasping their shoulders, "Never. The Ice Queen has earned this and I love your mother… I said we will get her back and I meant it. We will."

XoXoXoX

Braelyn lowered her shirt down over the bandages with a slight sigh. They were preparing to leave for Polis and she'd be lying if she said the wound wasn't starting to irritate her a little. She pushed it aside and pulled on her leather coat then sheathed her sword at her side. Braelyn would be wherever the commander needed her to be in this fight.

She was just slipping her hair into its usual braid when the door opened and Willow slipped inside. The blood was gone from her body and she had changed into light silver armour. Braelyn smiled at her and earned one in return.

"You're fighting with the commander?" Willow crossed her arms and Braelyn noted how she always did that when addressing something that made her nervous or uncomfortable. She smiled reassuringly and stepped closer. Braelyn took Willow's hands in her own.

"I am… And you?"

"I don't fight," She shook her head with a nervous laugh, "I'll be in Polis where I'm of more use with medical help. With my grandmother."

Braelyn nodded, "We will get your mother back."

"Yeah I don't doubt Nomon's resolve on that but promise me something?" She swallowed and Braelyn frowned at the nerves clearly showing across her face.

"Anything…"

Willow took a steadying breath, "Promise me you will come back? I can't lose anyone else…"

Braelyn's eyes widened and she stepped closer to cup the girl's jaw in her own hand as she looked down at her, "I cannot promise that I definitely will but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to try… I will return with your mother, Nomon and sister."

Willow smiled thankfully and lifted her hands to either side of Braelyn's face. Her eyes scanned the blonde's face and watched the emotion that flickered through them. Braelyn swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt her heart jolt slightly at the look.

"I care about you…" Willow whispered. Braelyn felt her resolve slipping and even Willow seemed surprised she had admitted that.

Willow shook her head and tried to move back but Braelyn's hold held her in place, "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have said that but I-"

Braelyn cut her off by closing the distance. Willow stuttered slightly in surprise as the raven haired girl's lips slipped gently against hers. She stood still not quite knowing how to react and Braelyn started to move back but she stopped her brining her arms around Braelyn's neck. She held her in place as she pushed up from the ground to slide her lips back over the other girl's. Braelyn's arms tightened around her waist as she pulled her closer and Willow hummed into the kiss.

Yes, Braelyn would fight to come back to this.

XoXoXoX

Savannah pushed back the flap of the tent to see the table overturned and Aliyah sat on the floor with her head in her hands. She scanned the destruction in the tent and felt her heart break a little.

"I want to be alone," Aliyah said but didn't look up.

Instead of turning around and walking away Savannah knelt down beside her and slipped an arm around her shoulder. Aliyah tensed at the touch and growled, "I said I want to be alone!"

Savannah shook her head, "I'm not leaving you alone Al… You need me whether you want to admit it or not."

She eyed the brunette who still refused to look up at her. Aliyah was attempting to take steadying breaths but it didn't seem to be working because even past her hands Savannah could see the angry tears falling. Her body was shaking against her.

"I could have been there," Aliyah growled, "I should have been there."

Savannah bit her lip as her own tears threatened to spill, "You were exactly where you needed to be Al. Please don't blame yourself for this."

"I don't," She snapped, "I blame the Ice Nation but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't have been there. I could have saved her Sav, I could have saved your mum, and I should have been there to save all of you. What if they'd taken you? Willow? All of you?" She pulled back from her hands and Savannah could finally see the tear stained face of her girlfriend peering back at her, "I'd never have forgiven myself if something happened to you Savannah…"

"Nothing happened-"

"But it could have!" She cried desperately, "You heard what happened to Costia and now my mum's gone… Sav if you had been taken I-" She blinked and shook her head, "I don't think I could have taken that… I can't take that. I do need you Sav." Aliyah ran a desperate hand through her hair, "I love you too much for that and I-"

"You love me?" Savannah croaked.

Aliyah froze. She blinked for a moment, her eyes wide with panic and she turned to see Savannah watching her with a grin. Aliyah coughed and nodded slowly, "I do love you," She whispered, "But I didn't think I'd admit that then."

Savannah let out a shaky breath and kissed her gently against the lips, "It doesn't matter… I know how you feel Aliyah but we're in this together remember? We'll get your mother back and we'll deal with the Ice Nation," She linked their hands, "And I love you too."

Aliyah looked up in shock and Savannah could have laughed if the moment wasn't so precious to her. The brunette broke into a smile and she cupped Savannah's face with her own. She pulled her down and Aliyah pressed her lips against the brunette's.

They stayed in the gentle embrace until a knock on the beam outside alerted them to the leaving party. Savannah pulled back only so far and she let out a shaky breath against Aliyah's lips, "Let's go get your mother back."

 **LET'S GO GET CLARKE BACK**

 **or will we?**

 **MWAHAHAHAHA**

 **Okay I'm done.**


	13. Protect

**Ahhh finally the chapter I have been looking forward too. Haha BATTLE TIME!**

 **I was listening to 'The Edge' by Tonight Alive which is an amazing song if you haven't heard it :P I recommend giving it a listen!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Luna slammed her fist down on the table, "We cannot allow this to go unanswered!"

They had been at this for hours and to say Lexa was restless would be an understatement. They had arrived back in Polis to confused looks from the generals and clan leaders until Lexa had explained what had happened. Luna and Juan were equally furious. The meeting had been ongoing for two days. They were running out of time and that was playing on Lexa's mind yet the more she seemed to push the more some of the leaders seemed to pull back. They were reluctant for another war and Lexa understood why but this was her wife they were meant to be rescuing!

"Agreed!" Juan gave Lexa a nod of assurance, "The Ice Nation shall answer for their crimes."

"Then who will defend Polis?" The clan leader of the mountains asked, "They ride for the Trikru but how do we know they will not send a raiding party here?"

A few other leaders murmured their agreements and it was all Lexa could do to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She was anxious to be able to draw her blade against the Ice Nation.

"I will stay," Juan offered.

Lexa gave her a thankful nod, "Your offer is appreciated Juan and in return we will see the Ice Nation brought to the justice they deserve."

"Good," She snarled.

Luna gave a nod and raised her chin, "My people will fight alongside you Heda."

Juan leant over the table to look closer at the war plans, "My messengers arrived back in the night. The Ice Queen has left the Ice Nation with her daughter Dana and their army. They will soon arrive at the Trikru border."

"Then we shall be there to meet them," Lexa growled, "I trust you to look after those of my people that I leave behind Juan?"

"It will be an honour Heda."

Lexa's mind flickered to Willow, Abby, Savannah, Raven and Finnick. They would all be staying and she knew Willow hated it but it was the only way to guarantee her safety. She wouldn't lose anyone else in this fight.

The conversation moved on to battle strategies and finally she felt as if they were getting somewhere. The Ice Nation had more than one army but the closest was heading straight for the Trikru; who were currently undefended as Lexa was in Polis. The decision was made to cut off that attack first then begin the push back against the advancing forces until they reached the Ice Nation. Lexa didn't doubt that Izara would appear long before they reached the Ice Nation and prayed it would happen. The sooner she found the Queen the sooner she found Clarke.

Lexa stepped out of the meeting to find Echo, Benjy, Aliyah, Braelyn and, surprisingly, Octavia fully armoured and waiting. Octavia had been under strict orders and observation by Abby. Her progress had been good but clearly she was still having some trouble moving. Lexa wanted to tell her to stay but she knew the Blake girl well enough by now to know that wasn't an option. More than likely she would just go against her orders and accept the punishment later. She'd done it before. Lexa found a striking resemblance between herself and Aliyah in that moment with the way she was looking at her. All of them were looking at her. They wore set determination that Lexa knew only Clarke could bring out in them and a newfound pride in her wife appeared at the thought. Then a pang of sadness clenched at her heart before she pushed it aside and drew on her anger instead.

Echo stepped forward with her hand on the hilt of her sword, "When do we leave Commander?"

Lexa's eyes flickered over to the corner of the courtyard where Abby, Willow, Raven, Savannah and Finnick were watching. She stepped down from the raised platform and grasped her sister's forearm in her own, "Now."

She caught Aliyah's arm gently in her own and pulled her over to Willow so she could speak to both of them together. Abby gave her a nod, kissed Willow's head, and ushered the others away so they could say goodbye.

Lexa took a breath and faced Willow first, "You know how proud I am of you right?"

"You know how much this sounds like a goodbye speech?" Willow teased then dropped her smile, "You're coming back… Don't act like you're not. We need you here with us rather than dying."

"I said I would get your mother back," Lexa said with a frown.

Aliyah nodded and cut in, "We know, and we're grateful, but we would rather have you than neither of you if it comes to that."

Lexa opened her mouth but then closed it again. She felt another jolt in her chest at the looks her daughters were giving her and she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I need her back," Lexa confessed in a whisper, "I know that makes me selfish but-"

"It doesn't," Willow shook her head, "But I want you back."

She darted into Lexa's arms and she wrapped them around her daughter instinctively. Lexa closed her eyes and tightened her hold. She mumbled into her hair, "I promise you will not be alone Willow."

It was the best she could promise. She could promise that someone would return. Whether it was her, Clarke, Aliyah or even Braelyn… She had to protect someone.

Lexa leant back and kissed Willow on her brow one last time then watched her daughter walk over to her friends. Her attention turned back to Aliyah who was watching her with a slightly distant look.

"Nomon-"

"Be there for her," Lexa said, "And yourself. I cannot promise that I will return but she is your sister Aliyah and I have to know that if something were to happen you would protect her."

"Of course," Aliyah nodded.

They stood awkwardly for a moment then Aliyah rolled her eyes and pulled Lexa into a forceful hug, "I can't believe you even had to ask that," She mumbled into her braids.

Lexa gave her daughter a sheepish look and Aliyah shook her head with a laugh, "I'll be there for her but you have to fulfil your promise. She needs _you_ and..." She bit her lips, "So do I."

Lexa watched her daughter walk over to everyone. She had seen in Aliyah's eyes how much she needed her… How much they both did but she didn't know if she could do this without Clarke by her side. Lexa took a breath to steady her breathing and attempted to shake off the alternatives. She would get Clarke back and they would be a family. Together.

XoXoXoX

Aliyah pulled Willow to the side. She could see Savannah trying to catch her eye and knew that would be a goodbye she couldn't avoid but Aliyah needed to speak with her sister.

"Will," She placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, "I will make sure Nomon comes home. I'll be by her side the whole time and we'll find mother. We'll be together again soon… The next time I see you we'll be together."

Willow nodded then let out a sigh, "Be careful out there Aliyah?"

"Of course."

"I mean it," Willow glanced over her shoulder at Savannah who was still watching them, "I'm not the only one that needs you to return and besides… I need Savilyah to live," She teased.

Aliyah grinned, "Well when I get back we're going to discuss Braellow which, by the way, I would have liked some warning about…"

Willow gaped at her and spluttered, "How did you-?"

"I may not be great with the emotional stuff," She raised an eyebrow in amusement, "But even I'm not that blind. I'm not stupid Willow." Aliyah scoffed, "Even Nomon noticed."

"Don't kill her." She said blankly.

Aliyah gave her sister her disbelieving look and placed a hand over her heart feigning hurt, "I can't believe, after everything we've been through, that you think I would even-"

She cut off at the look Willow was giving her. Aliyah's expression changed to a sheepish one as she gave a small shrug, "Maim or seriously injure?"

"No!"

"Okay fine," She rolled her eyes and pulled Willow in for another hug and mumbled under her breath, _"Not yet anyway."_

After Willow was pulled away by her grandmother, and Aliyah had shared her own hug with the older woman, she turned around to the group. Savannah was still waiting but there was one other person she wanted to speak to before they left.

"I'm going to do this now because I probably won't get a chance once we leave."

Braelyn looked up in surprise and Aliyah crossed her arms as she rose form the ground. Honestly? Braelyn intimidated her a little. She wasn't used to having someone her age around and especially someone who was as good a fighter as the Ice Princess. Well… Besides Benjy but he was older than the rest of them anyway. She was satisfied to see a slightly panicked look cross the raven haired girl's face and wondered if she was having the same thought.

"What is that?"

Aliyah dropped her arms, "I need to know that if something does happen to either me, my mother or the commander that you will look after my sister? The chances are that the Ice Nation won't wait around to attempt to conquer Polis… I just need to know that my sister is going to be safe."

Braelyn looked shocked at that, "You would ask me to run from a fight?"

"If things are going bad and the commander falls then my mother will follow… Chances are so will I. If the Ice Nation proves to be too much…" She shook her head, "You could make it back, get everyone out and away from here to safety before it's too late. It's not going to be as simple as charging into the Ice Nation, you know it, I know it, hell even the commander knows it but there's not much else we can do without letting them invade the Trikru."

Braelyn nodded slowly and Aliyah sighed, "If the worst happens Braelyn… I have family here, people I want to protect, and I know you care about Willow," The girl's eyes flickered over to the blonde and Aliyah was reassured by the emotion she found there, "Please Braelyn."

"I do not like running from a fight Aliyah," She said slowly, "But if it comes to pass and it is the only hope these people have then I will do that."

"Thank you." Aliyah let out the breath she had been holding. Braelyn just gave a nod and turned away as Willow came over to speak with her.

Aliyah had barely turned around before Savannah's arms were around her and the brunette's lips were on hers. She just slipped her own arms around her waist and held her tight accepting the desperation conveyed through the kiss.

When Savannah pulled back Aliyah felt her heart clench at the tears starting to spill and she hissed, "God damn it you better come back Aliyah."

"I'll try," Her words were muffled as Savannah went in for another hug and she was met by the brunette locks, "I promise."

"I don't want you to promise I just want you back."

Aliyah chuckled knowing Savannah was long past promises before leaving for a fight. This was different though and they both knew it.

"I love you Sav," She mumbled and managed to turn her head enough to kiss the girl's cheek, "I love you and I'll come back to you if I can."

Savannah pulled back with a sniff and wiped her eyes as she let out a desperate laugh, "I suppose that's the best I'm going to get from you…"

Aliyah smiled at her and lifted a hand to wipe away the tears. Savannah's sad eyes met hers and Aliyah gently cradled the girl's face in her hands, "I love you," She says it with as much emotion as she can and refuses to look away from her eyes so she knows Aliyah means each word she says.

Savannah places her own hands on the brunette's wrist and smiles weakly. She whispers out, "I love you Aliyah… I want you to know that."

"I do," Aliyah nodded, "Look after Willow for me whilst I'm gone?"

Savnnah nodded then pushed up for another kiss which Aliyah welcomed with a tightened hold.

XoXoXoX

Willow linked her arms around Braelyn's neck and smiled softly when her arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. She accepted the warmth and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being held by the older girl as her face pressed gently into her neck. Braelyn's thumb was running a soothing motion over her back and the tenderness behind that motion alone almost brought her to tears. Willow bit back the urge to cry with ease. She had cried too much already.

"Thank you."

If Willow hadn't been so close to her she might had missed the whisper but the emotion behind the words wasn't lost on Willow. She pulled back just enough to look into the grey eyes and placed her hand on the girl's cheek.

"Why are you saying thank you?" She laughed quietly, "You're the one risking your life for my people, my family… My mother. I should be thanking you."

Braelyn smiled softly, "You gave me a family Willow. I am thanking you for giving me that… that connection."

"You don't have to thank me for that when my family is about to go to war with yours."

"My mother and sister deserve what is coming," Braelyn shook her head, "I am honoured to fight alongside the commander. My people deserve better than the Queen."

She leant over to kiss Willow and the blonde jumped slightly but grinned at the feeling of Braelyn's lips pressed against hers. Unconsciously she tightened her hold on the raven haired girl but she didn't comment on it; content with being held by the blonde for just a little bit longer.

XoXoXoX

Octavia let out a sigh and stared at the three she would be leaving behind. Raven was biting her lip nervously whilst Savannah seemed to be holding back tears after talking to Aliyah. Lastly there was Finnick… It was unnerving how much he looked like Bellamy and Octavia found her heart aching for her brother even after all these years. She pulled him into a hug which he accepted gratefully and she whispered into his ear, "Take care of them for me?"

"Of course mum." He nodded into her shoulder.

Octavia took a deep breath and added, "Take care of yourself."

"I will mum," His voice broke and Octavia had to take a shaky breath so she wouldn't cry, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled back and Octavia could see his eyes watering slightly. She just gave him a nod but he had barely stepped away before Savannah was there. Octavia held her daughter instinctively and spotted Raven raise a hand to her mouth as a sob escaped. Savannah wasn't crying but Octavia took note that she had been and kissed her daughter's hair reassuringly.

"I love you Sav," She mumbled.

"I love you too mum," Savannah pulled out of the hug and smiled at her, "Try and come home?"

Octavia nodded with a smile and kissed her brow, "I promise."

Savannah walked over to Finnick so Octavia and Raven were left alone. Raven was watching her and Octavia smiled as she stepped forward to wrap her arms around her wife.

"Rae…" She whispered, "I'm coming back, we all are, including Clarke. We're bringing Clarke home."

She nodded vigorously and took a shaky breath, "I know, I know, but you can't promise that O. Just… I love you so much O. I need you back here and you're injured… So just be careful okay?"

"I will," Octavia leant over and kissed her reassuringly, "I love you Rae."

XoXoXoX

 **24 hours later…**

Lexa sheathed her sword as she came down from the high of battle. She looked around her at the fallen Ice Nation warriors littering the ground and staining it with blood. There were hardly any Trikru adding to the blood but the times when she did come along one of her people she knelt down beside the body to say her piece.

It was dark, well into the night, by the time the battle had been waged and won. Lexa was tired, bruised but alive and she was grateful for that. The threat was gone from her land but now came the long arduous ride to the Ice Nation. Now she would find Clarke.

Echo came to a stop beside her as they gazed over the battle field. The cold was settling in now she had stopped moving and Lexa could make out her breath in the cool night air.

"That was easier than I thought," Echo said slowly, "They were not well-trained."

Lexa gave a nod, she had noticed it too, but her focus had been on saving her people, "No… They were not. We did not lose many men in this fight but I do not doubt she is keeping her well trained men further back with her… We will ride for the Ice Nation once the wounded are dealt with."

Lexa turned on her heel and was relieved to see Aliyah walking towards her. She was covered in blood, no doubt not her own, but alive. Beside her walked Octavia, Benjy and Braelyn. It reassured Lexa to just see them all alive. She would never forgive herself if she lost them in this fight.

"What happens now?" Aliyah asked.

"We will collect the wounded together then prepare for the ride to the Ice Nation. Izara will not leave it undefended but it must be handled with care."

Braelyn was looking over the dead with a furrowed brow and Lexa faltered slightly, "What is it?"

She looked up with a slight head shake, "There were no generals in this fight. I have seen none of these warriors before or after my banishment… This was too easy."

"Braelyn is right," Octavia confirmed with a nod to her second, "Something doesn't feel right about this."

Lexa opened her mouth to say more but a call from one of her soldiers had her turning around to see a white horse tearing towards them. She froze at the sight, recognising it as a Polis horse, and felt her heart sink.

It came to a stop before their group and they watched as figured slumped form the saddle. It was Finnick.

Octavia darted forward and held her son up as he lowered his hood to reveal a bruised and exhausted face gazing back at them. Through the exhaustion Lexa saw the panic and it only heightened hers as she heard the others sharp intakes of breath behind her.

"Finn…" Octavia whispered to her son, "What are you doing here?"

His eyes fixed onto the commander and he croaked out, "The Ice Nation have taken Polis…"

Silence fell over them. Lexa felt her heart stop and she whispered, "What?"

"The moment the sun set… Mum and I," He glanced at Octavia, "We were walking along the wall when we noticed it. The guards were gone and the army had walked straight up to the gate. There was a figure opening it from the inside but we couldn't see who, we've been betrayed, and there was nothing we could do. Mother made me ride to tell you whilst she went back to wake the others," He shook his head bitterly, "I don't know if they got out."

XoXoXoX

Willow looked up from the floor. Her arms were tied behind her back and she was kneeling on the cold floor of the commander's hall. Savannah was opposite her in the same position, her grandmother was to her right and the guards lining the wall were Ice Nation.

The door at the end of the hall opened and Raven was brought inside struggling uselessly between two guards. She stopped the moment she saw her daughter. Raven was pushed down to the ground beside Savannah and they shared a look before Raven looked around at the others.

Before any of them could speak the door opened again and a group of five guards entered with Izara in the middle. Her eyes flashed at the sight of them and she turned to the guard by her left shoulder, "Is this everyone?"

He shook his head, "There was a boy but he got away…"

Izara narrowed her eyes as Dana appeared at her side but instead of growing angry a smirk spread across her face. She merely said, "Good," Before turning back to the door.

Willow was distracted from her glare as a figure was wrestled into the room. She was bruised, bloodied and tied-up like them but Willow's eyes widened at the sight of her mother.

"Mum!"

Clarke stopped struggling and the guards pressed her down on the floor beside Willow. Her eyes watered as she gazed at her daughter and Clarke gasped out, "Willow," before looking up and meeting Abby's eyes. The older Griffin was crying with relief at seeing her daughter alive.

Izara kicked Clarke's side roughly as she passed her drawing their attention and she made her way over to Lexa's throne sitting at the end. She stopped in front of it and took a deep breath before lowering herself down onto it slowly.

"As cute as this family reunion is I am going to have to cut it a little short."

"If you think you're going to get away this," Clarke snarled up at her, "Then you're wrong."

The Queen grinned down at her. Dana stood at her mother's side with that smirk plastered across her face. Izara looked nothing like how Lexa did the first time Clarke had seen her on the throne… She seemed to enjoy it, relish in it, and it made Clarke sick.

"I already have," The Queen laughed as she unsheathed her sword and balanced it on her lap, "Polis is mine."

"Lexa won't let you get away with this…"

"Finnick got away," Growled Raven, "The Commander will know what's happened by now."

"She'll be on her way," Clarke snarled.

"Oh Clarke…" The Queen teased lightly in amusement then her eyes flashed as her smile dropped to a snarl of her own, "I'm counting on it."

 **Oh okay so I'm going to just end the chapter here... Because I can. ;)**


	14. Defend

**There's quite a bit of jumping back and forth between people in this chapter; Also some questions should be answered... Should... Maybe not... We'll see...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Octavia was pacing. Octavia was pacing and it was starting to get to Lexa. Aliyah was tapping her foot persistently against the log she was sitting on; Echo was practically bouncing whilst Benjy was scanning the forest wide eyes. She hated waiting as much as the next person but they couldn't just ride into Polis. Finnick was asleep on the ground next to Braelyn who was leaning back against the tree. She was the only one completely still. In fact she hadn't moved since taking up her place as guard over two hours ago.

Lexa had sent two guards to scan the perimeter for an entrance that wasn't guarded over an hour ago. They should have been back by now.

After Finnick's warning Lexa had sprung into action. They had been tricked, betrayed, and now it seemed the people of Polis would suffer for that mistake. Currently her army filled out the forest beside Polis waiting anxiously for their orders but Lexa's focus was on getting inside the city unseen. If she could just get to the girls and get them out… If she could reach the Queen and kill her…

Aliyah glanced up at her, "We'll get them out."

"We will," She nodded but couldn't avoid the doubt in the back of her mind… Lexa swallowed thickly and took a steadying breath.

"Someone betrayed us," Octavia said bitterly, "Someone inside Polis let them in."

"It had to have been one of the clan leaders… They were the only ones left in the city with the authority." Echo pointed out.

Lexa shook her head, "I should never have left the city undefended. I believed them when they said they would defend Polis…"

"You could not have known this would happen," Echo reassured her sister, "None of us could."

"Juan stayed," Lexa sighed, "Juan stayed to fight and defend the city…" She eyed Finnick, "He said her warriors died the moment the Ice Nation entered the city… I killed my friend."

"No. The traitor killed your friend."

Aliyah looked up, "Who were the most reluctant to fight against the Ice Nation?"

"The Northern clans… They are the closest but the mountain clans are known to side with Ice Nation as well. Anyone of them could have betrayed us. The point is I trusted them," Lexa said bitterly.

Octavia's pacing continued. She wanted to shout at her to stop her movements but Raven was inside with Savannah just like Willow was for Lexa… Possibly Clarke. Lexa hadn't allowed herself to consider it but it was highly likely that is the Queen was here then so was Clarke. God, how she missed her.

Lexa closed her eyes as the ache in her chest returned. Protecting Willow was the one thing she thought she could guarantee but it would seem that even she wasn't safe from the Queen's clutches. The Queen now had both Willow and Clarke. She glanced back over at Aliyah who was staring at the floor whilst biting the edge of her lip.

A rustling caught her attention and she looked up to see the guards appearing. Aliyah jumped up almost instantly and Braelyn was at her side in the blink of an eye. The guards stopped short and Lexa walked over to them.

"Did you find one?"

One of the guards indicated over his shoulder, "There is an old entrance by the edge of the forest… There are no guards however I am unsure as to how you plan on entering the halls once inside?"

"We will find a way," She turned to the others, "Aliyah and I will search the halls for the Ice Queen. Echo and Benjy I need you two to head down to the main gate in an attempt to open it." They nodded, "Octavia and Braelyn. You will head to the prison cells in an attempt to find everyone and get them out."

Everyone nodded and Lexa gripped the hilt of her sword, "Then we go. Right now."

XoXoXoX

Clarke was having a silent conversation with Raven, Willow could see it, but she wondered what plan they could possibly come up with that would work. Her mother cut away from Raven and met her eyes. Willow's eyes scanned her face. That was a bruise darkening on her jaw and there were the beginnings of a black eye appearing her left side. A cut ran down her cheek but apart from the busted lip they were the only signs of injuries on her mum.

"I missed you," Willow whispered under her breath.

Clarke nodded and gave her a watery smile, "I missed you… I'm so sorry-"

"It wasn't your fault!"

"I'm supposed to protect you," Clarke glanced at the Queen who was still talking with Dana, "And now we're here… I didn't think it would be as bad, if she had me, because at least she wouldn't have you, Aliyah or your mother." At the mention of the commander Clarke's eyes flickered and Willow wondered how desperate she had been to see her again.

Willow shuffled so her bound hands could grasp her mother's, "She misses you… We all do."

Clarke closed her eyes as a tear slid from her eye and she shook her head. When she spoke again her voice was hoarse as she attempted in vein to hold back tears, "She's going to walk into a trap unless we do something."

Willow felt her heart sink. They had to find a way of warning the commander some-how…

Suddenly the Queen stood from the commander's chair and called to one of the guards, "Double the watch. The Commander will be here soon and I want to know the moment she enters the city."

They nodded and moved away from the room. Izara looked to her daughter next, "Bring me our accomplice… I think they at least have the right to know who it was that betrayed them."

Dana gave a nod and walked away towards the door. Willow felt her heart clench and she eyed the girl carefully. She looked so like Braelyn and yet the two were nothing alike.

XoXoXoX

Lexa peered around the corner as the guards disappeared into the darkening streets. They had just watched as Octavia and Braelyn descended the steps to the prison. Echo and Benjy had long since made their way to the front entrance. Here Lexa stood watched the door to the halls which was heavily guarded.

"They must be inside," Aliyah whispered.

Lexa nodded and clenched on the sword in her hand, "We just need a way in."

She shared a look with her daughter. Either they waited until the guards changed shifts or they found another way in because at the moment these doors weren't holding the answer.

Lexa growled under her breath, "They are all Ice Nation."

"What happened to Juan's men?"

"The Ice Nation has taken complete control of the city… I dread to think what has happened to them," Lexa swallowed and stepped away so she was hidden in the shadow of the alleyway, "Izara will no doubt be in the Commander's hall. If we could just get there then we would take some control back."

Aliyah looked to something over her shoulder, "They have increased the patrol."

Lexa glanced back and hissed, "Indeed…"

"They know we're here…" She said into Lexa's ear, "This is a trap."

"I did not doubt it was a trap but I will not sit outside whilst the others are in the Queen's grasp."

Aliyah shook her head sudden realisation hitting her and how foolish they had been in coming here, "This was a trap for you, the Ice Queen wants you, and we've just walked into it-"

"I will not turn back."

"She can't take control if you're still alive," Aliyah spluttered, "It would make more sense for you to leave so the rest of us can-"

"Don't," Lexa spun to face her daughter with barred teeth in a warning, "I will not leave you as well. I have already lost your mother and now Willow. I will not lose you as well."

"I'm not saying that, you won't lose me, but we have to think realistically…" Aliyah tried to plead with her mother.

"No," Lexa shook her head, "I am not leaving."

The sound of footsteps approaching from the other end of the alley drew them into silence. Lexa pushed Aliyah behind her and raised her sword ready for an attack but was surprised when none came. Instead of seeing another member of the Ice Nation guard the shadows disappeared to reveal the bruised and worried face of Juan.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Lexa and she seemed to drop her stance in relief, "Heda!"

Lexa glanced back at the guards but was relieved to see they hadn't noticed them and turned back to the woman, "Juan… How are you alive?"

"I awoke to the sounds of fighting outside my room. I kept low and fought my way out… I tried to warn the others but I was too late to do anything. I have been keeping out of sight looking for a way out to warn you but," She cut off and looked between them, "How are you here Heda? You should not be here," She grasped Lexa's arm; "If the Ice Queen finds you she will kill you."

"It does not matter how I am here but I will not leave. Now tell me, where is my daughter?"

Juan swallowed thickly, "Everyone that was inside the Heda's building at the time is still there, I have not seen anyone being taken away, and I can only assume the Ice Queen is keeping them with her in the Commander's hall."

"Can you take me there?" Lexa asked desperately, "Without being seen."

Juan nodded, "Heda…" She began warily, "The Queen has brought the Skai with her…"

Lexa's breath caught in her throat and she spluttered out, "Clarke? Clarke is here?"

"Sha," Juan nodded, "No doubt with your daughter."

She shared a look with Aliyah who merely nodded determinedly. Lexa looked back to Juan and grasped the woman's forearm in her own, "Take me to my wife and daughter."

Juan led them through the streets of Polis. They kept to the darkened alleyways often being forced to hide in the shadows until guards passed them by. Lexa was grateful for her friend's help but the anticipation of seeing Clarke and Willow clouded all else. Juan used the kitchen's entrance to enter the halls and Lexa was unsurprised to find them empty.

"The Queen had the servants emptied out earlier," Juan explained to Aliyah's questioning.

There were fewer guards inside the halls and Lexa noted the Queen must have sent most of them in search of the streets. Juan was wary as she led them through the empty passages but there was no need to be; they came to no guards.

"I don't like this," Aliyah hissed, "Where are the guards?"

"Out on the streets," Juan said simply.

Lexa nodded in confirmation but that didn't seem to ease Aliyah. She felt the tension release form her body slightly at the sight of the Commander's hall and crept up beside Juan who was checking inside.

"It is empty," She whispered, "The Queen must have left them unguarded…" Juan trailed off in thought but Lexa didn't wait.

She pushed the door opened and stormed inside. Lexa's knees went weak as the blond head of her wife turned around and familiar blue widened in shock at the sight of her.

Lexa heard Aliyah rush inside behind her but didn't take notice. She dropped down onto her knees beside Clarke and cradled the blonde's face in her hands; as if terrified she would break. Lexa felt her cheeks dampen with tears but she didn't care and a few moments later Clarke was crying too.

"You're alive," She breathed, "I have you…"

Clarke shook her head but Lexa leant forward and kissed her cheeks, "I love you, I have missed you so much… Clarke…"

The blonde whimpered slightly and scrunched her eyes shut as she shook her head furiously. She was crying too much now and barely got out her next words, "Lexa no… You have to leave!"

Lexa pulled back slightly with a frown, "Why would I do that? I can get you out of here," She met Willow's panicked expression, "All of you."

Clarke shook her head again in an attempt to push Lexa away, "No. You don't have time-"

"Clarke there is time I won't leave-"

"Lexa it's a trap!" Clarke cried; her eyes wide and pleading with the brunette.

Just as she said that the door slammed shut and Lexa whirled around to see Juan standing there with her sword pointing at the commander. Behind her stood a group of six guards.

She felt her heart sink in her chest and closed her eyes as Juan smiled at her bitterly, "I am sorry Commander…"

"Juan," Lexa opened her eyes as two guards moved to force Aliyah on the ground beside Willow trying her arms behind her, "You were the one who betrayed us."

The woman merely stared at her unblinking. Lexa's face formed into a snarl, "I trusted you."

"As did I… It has come back to haunt you just as it did me," Juan said and nodded to the guards. They walked over to Lexa and gripped her arms tightly to restrain her as she attempted to fight back. Accepting defeat she turned her glare back on the woman in front of her.

"I never betrayed you."

"As a leader, no," Juan shook her head, "As a friend, yes. You went running off to fight that madman Jaha without a second thought about the consequences, you took my son with you and you did not give a second thought as he died."

"We did!" Clarke shouted from behind Lexa, "Jua's death haunted me for months after…"

"Months!" Juan cried as she darted over and dropped down in front her, "My son's death has haunted me for years! All these years… You have sat back happily with your family, raising your children, but you gave no thought to the son you took from me."

Clarke shook her head, "He was my friend-"

"He was my son! And you killed him…"

Juan stood back up and walked over to the door which she opened and nodded to guards outside. They filed in dragging behind them a restrained Octavia and Braelyn. Octavia was dropped down beside Raven and Savannah who she immediately attempted to comfort. Braelyn was placed down beside Abby and Willow turned to meet her eyes.

Lexa felt another pit open up in her chest. Echo and Benjy were the only two left…

Juan nods to the guards and Lexa is forced down beside Clarke. She doesn't dare look her wife in the eye for fear of what she will find but instead stays locked with Juan. The woman's eyes are flooded with anger as she looks over them all and Lexa wonders if this would be her had Clarke, Willow and Aliyah all lost their lives.

"The Ice Queen will be here soon," Juan walks over to Aliyah and Willow with her blade, "And I agreed to hand over the Commander willingly but Clarke," She looks to the blonde who is glaring up at her from the floor, "As you are the one who I blame for my son's death." Her blade balances against Willow's neck, "You will repay it… Blood for blood. I only lost one child so I will not take both from you."

Willow closed her eyes with a slight shake until the blade moved away from her neck and she opened them again to find it against Aliyah's.

"It is you choice Clarke," Juan's eyes are on the blonde still as she points her sword at their eldest daughter, "Aliyah," She moves it back over to their youngest, "Or Willow?"

Clarke felt her mouth dry up as she looked down at the blonde's panicked expression and Aliyah's wide eyes. Lexa felt her heart stop at the movement.

 **Right so I am going to apologise now because this is the last update until I get back so I predict I will update a week on Monday. I am so sorry for the cliffhanger but… I do so enjoy them! Just don't kill me. I'd hate to come back and find that I'm virtually dead… That wouldn't be nice :/**


	15. Heart Break

**So I'm back and I'm miserable. Several things are winding me up and I've lost the will to do anything remotely creative but I'll write this because I feel bad for the cliffhanger. I really need to get my motivation back for all my fics…**

 **I apologise for this chapter in advance I think I was just 'in that mood' whilst writing it. Also I've put up a poll on my profile – I'm interested to know which fic you all prefer so I've put them all up. If you could go and vote that'd be great! Thank you!**

 **Anyway enough about me. Onto the fic.**

 **Oh and for anyone that watches Pretty Little Liars; I'm writing a fic that takes place directly after the 6x10 episode and it's all about Charlotte and Alison. How they deal with the aftermath but there's also a lot of the girls in it and how they're all dealing with the reveal and leaving for college ect. That should be up soon for anyone wanting to read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Clarke blinked in disbelief as she felt her heart constrict in her chest. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think… No. There was no way this was happening. She couldn't do that. She _couldn't_ choose between her children!

She looked to Lexa for some kind of idea or plan but the brunette looked just as hopeless as she felt. It was the most desperate she had ever seen her wife and it only stood to strengthen the dread Clarke was feeling.

Juan made a tutting sound and drew Clarke's attention back to her; the blade still pressed firmly into Willow's neck.

"Choose Clarke…" She sounded bored. As if Clarke was some indecisive child that was testing her patients, "Or I'll kill them both."

Clarke's breath caught in her throat and she shook her head, "I can't choose… You can't ask me to do hat Juan. Jua wouldn't want-"

"We won't know what Jua wants!" She cried out, her eyes wide, and Clarke took an involuntary step forward, "He is not here to tell us," She pressed the blade firmer against Willow and the blonde whimpered quietly as a bead of blood escaped, "Choose Clarke," She growled.

The blonde shook her head as a tear escaped, "I won't choose," She pressed her hands to her own chest desperately, "Kill me Juan. Kill me! You said yourself that I'm the reason why your son is dead. It has nothing to do with my children so please… Please just kill me!"

Aliyah was shaking her head vigorously as Willow's eyes widened and she mouthed out 'no' repeatedly to her mother. Everyone ignored them. They were too transfixed on the two mothers.

Juan let out a bitter laugh that pushed back any hope Clarke felt building in her chest, "I don't want to kill you Clarke. That would be too easy. I want you to _suffer_. I want you to suffer as I have." Juan was crying silent tears but made no sign of pushing them away, "I have lost _everything_. It's all because of you… My houmon died in that war _you_ created. My son died in the second one-"

"The mountain was my war," Snarled Lexa and her eyes narrowed on the woman in front of her, "We would have charged with or without the sky people. Your houmon's sacrifice was to save thousands of people, your people, and he knew that before he left!"

"It did not stop you taking my son away though did it?!"

Her eyes were wide and manic. Clarke knew they had no hope reasoning with her but still she pleaded, "Please just kill me Juan! I should suffer but kill me. Nobody else is at fault."

Juan let out another bitter laugh, "You weren't listening Clarke. Death is a mercy for people like us; people that have lost everything. You deserve to live with the suffering. You're going to live whilst I kill one of your children… The Ice Queen wants the Commander for herself but soon we'll be one in the same. You'll lose a child and your houman as I have and you will have to live with the consequences of that action."

Clarke felt her heart breaking in her chest. Her head was swimming with different thoughts and her chest ached with the conflicting emotions and desires. A desire to protect Willow, to protect Aliyah… To protect Lexa. But she wouldn't be able to save them all.

"Please…" She pleads in one last desperate attempt at whatever conscience she hopes Juan still has, "We're friends Juan. Please don't do this."

The woman growls and lifts Willow by her hair, "Times up."

Just as she says that the door opens to reveal the Ice Queen and two guards. The cold eyes scan the room and Clarke sees a flicker of amusement at the sight of Lexa and Aliyah.

"Oh good," She drawls, "Everyone's here…"

She steps inside the room. Lexa's eyes are glaring her down but she doesn't seem to take any notice as she walks around to stand beside Juan. The Ice Queen gazes down at Willow who stares back up at her defiantly.

"I would say she is more like Clarke than you," Izara says in amusement and glances at Lexa over her shoulder. She runs a hand over Willow's cheek and raises an eyebrow when it takes twice as many guards to stop Lexa from tackling her. Izara's eyes land on Aliyah and her grin widens, "Now this one is the exact replica!" She steps around Juan to kneel down in front of Aliyah. The brunette's chest is heaving angrily as she glares at the Ice Queen, "Oh yes… Definitely your daughter."

"Get away from them," Lexa snarls. Her tone is low in a warning that sends a shiver down Clarke's spine despite the way Lexa's arms are pulled tightly behind her back.

Izara laughs, "That would be more intimidating if you were in any position to do something about it," She said coolly.

Her eyes shifted to Braelyn whose eyes were fixed on Willow. She was attempting to calm the younger girl. The Ice Queen raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Well isn't this touching," Braelyn's eyes left Willow's and became hardened as she met her mother's cold stare, "I thought I raised you better than some tree rat."

"You did not raise me," Braelyn growled, "I was raised to do better than _you_."

The Ice Queen's eyes flashed and she tore Willow from Juan's hold, ignoring the girl's cry of pain as the blade cut further into her neck, and shoved her into Braelyn. The raven haired girl was still bound behind her back but she shifted so Willow could curl into her.

"Have her then," Izara snarled and knelt down so she was in front of Braelyn's face, "But if you choose these rats over your own family then expect to die with these rats as well."

"I would rather die with them than side with you and live," Braelyn said coolly.

The slap resounded across the room as Braelyn was forced back hard against the cold floor. Willow fixed Izara with a glare of her own but the woman dismissed it. She stood from the floor and turned to Lexa who was still watching her with narrowed eyes.

Izara shook off her anger and sighed as a smile graced her features, "I would love for you to stay and watch one of your children die Commander but…" She chuckled as the guards pulled her back away from Clarke and towards the door, "We have our own little _celebration_ to attend."

Clarke's eyes widened and she spun on her feet, pushing past the guards, to fling her arms around Lexa's neck. The brunette felt her eyes sting as Clarke's tears seeped into her neck and clothing. She ripped her arms from the guards holding her to wrap around the blonde and ignored the hands grasping in an attempt to restrain her again.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Clarke's voice was breaking as she mumbled into Lexa's neck. The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat and took a shaky breath.

Her own tears were falling now, "Clarke," Her voice broke on the first word as Clarke continued her silent pleas, "Clarke _please_ … Clarke I'm sorry."

The blonde shook her head as more guards moved forward and forced her back from Lexa. Clarke looked up to see the tears falling from the brunette's eyes and felt her heart break all over again. This was happening. This was real.

"No, no-" She attempted to push back the guard restraining her but another took his place and soon she was thrashing in their hold as she cried out, "No! Lexa! No!"

"I'm sorry!" Lexa shouted and she attempted to keep eye contact with Clarke as she was dragged form the room, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!"

Clarke heard Aliyah and Willow shouting and crying out from somewhere behind her but she kept her eyes locked on Lexa's. She held onto the pleading green until they were torn from sight and Clarke was left crying and thrashing against her guards.

"Heart-breaking."

Clarke spun in her captors arms. Her red-rimmed eyes fixed angrily onto Izara who seemed to have watched the display in amusement.

"Truly heart breaking," She said in mock sympathy, "I'll make sure to send your love whilst we talk…" Izara let the word hang in the air with a light tease and Clarke had to take a shaky breath in an attempt to calm herself, "Her execution is set for the morning but…" Her eyes flickered over to Aliyah and Willow, "Not everyone will be around for that. I'll make sure she knows exactly who you chose Clarke."

Clarke's eyes were wide in desperation as she stared after the Queen. Soon enough Izara was gone and Clarke was once again left alone with her decision.

 **Sorry for the size but I will update again either today or tomorrow :) Please vote in the Poll!**


	16. A mother's love

**Okay I'm sorry this took so long but my life is suddenly becoming increasingly busy and I have about two weeks before I return to college so I apologise if udates become less frequent. I am going to try and update every fic over the next week or so but please don't hate me if I don't :)**

 **I witnessed an accident today. Nobody I knew but it wasn't particularly nice to watch... Puts everything into perspective I suppose when you see soething like that.**

 **Still, here's an update so I've made as least some of you happy? I hope. Hahaha**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Clarke pushed back her tears and stared at Juan. The woman's eyes flickered momentarily, and Clarke wondered if she felt any guilt as a mother, but then it was gone. Replaced by the cold stare.

They were alone with Juan and the two guards at her side. Willow was sitting at Braelyn's side but Clarke noticed them shift slightly in the corner of her eye. Her daughter glanced up and gave a short nod… Her heart leapt slightly and she grasped onto the hope that Willow had found some way out of this.

Clarke returns her focus onto Juan as the guards move away from her to stand beside their leader. Juan raises an eyebrow at Clarke in amusement, "Time to choose Clarke."

She shook her head violently, "I won't choose Juan… I can't. You wouldn't either-"

"Do not tell me what I would and would not do," Snarled Juan.

Clarke's eyes widened and she spluttered, "But you're claiming to do this as a parent that's lost a child! How can you as me to choose between my children?!"

Juan was glaring at her but Clarke was distracted by Aliyah's firm voice calling her. She eyed the brunette on the floor and it was all she could do not to break down at the sight of the determination across her face, "Pick me."

Clarke shook her head but Aliyah nodded firmly, "Mum pick me!" Aliyah shifted on the floor so she was on her knees, her eyes wide, as she gazed back at Clarke, "Pick me! Save Willow. Pick me."

"No Aliyah I-"

"Mum!" She eyes Juan before turning back to Clarke, "You have to pick someone so just pick me."

"She's volunteering," Juan raised an eyebrow and walked over to Aliyah with the blade.

Clarke's eyes widened and she jumped forward to push Juan back, "No!"

At that exact moment Willow jumped from the floor to do the same and Clarke finally saw what her daughter had been doing. Her youngest had been spending the last few moments untying Braelyn and now the raven haired girl was up and intercepting the guards attempting to stop Clarke.

It was chaos as Aliyah jumped up and kicked Juan back against the wall. Clarke darted around looking for something then her eyes focussed on the confiscated gun. As she moved to get it Aliyah attempted to keep Juan at bay whilst Braelyn had knocked out the first guard, taken his sword and was defending against the second.

Aliyah spun round and shouted to the princess, "I need a weapon!"

Braelyn glanced over her shoulder for a moment and gave a short nod. Not waiting a second more she jumped under the guard's blade so she was behind him and brought the butt of her sword heavily against the back of his head. She tore the sword form his hand as he crumpled and threw it over to Aliyah. The brunette caught it and sliced the ropes on her wrists but they were still behind her back and she winced as the blade cut into her skin.

Juan recovered from her momentary shock to raise her sword against Aliyah. The brunette just managed to block the attack before it sliced across her face. Braelyn jumped forward to help but Juan kicked out at the last second and Aliyah went flying back into the raven haired girl. The two stumbled slightly but didn't fall however it was enough time and when Clarke turned around with her gun raised she felt her heart stop. Aliyah and Braelyn froze.

Juan stood with Willow to her chest and the sword pulled sharp against her throat. Willow's eyes were wide in surprised panic.

"Juan…" Clarke began slowly.

"Disarm," She growls, "All of you."

Aliyah and Braelyn shared a look then lowered their swords before dropping them to the ground where they clattered loudly in the silence. Juan was still eyeing Clarke's gun that was hanging loose at her side.

"I said disarm, Clarke." She indicated to the gun in her right hand.

Clarke dropped the gun to the floor.

Juan raised an eyebrow and Willow let out a sharp whimper as the blade was pressed back into her neck, "I warned you Clarke. I said if you didn't chose then you would lose them both however now it would seem that killing Willow will be punishment enough for you all," She eyed Aliyah and Braelyn.

"Please," She stepped forward with her hands raised in defence, "Please don't do this Juan."

"I have had enough of your pleading Clarke!" She cried, "Pick one or I will Willow, then Aliyah and then your mother. I am sure the Ice Queen will be kind enough to allow you a clear view to your wife's funeral."

Clarke swallowed thickly, "You said death was a mercy."

"Death is a mercy when living without a child," Juan croaked, "I want you to feel that pain."

"And I want to protect my family," Clarke sighed, "But if you think that killing my child makes us equal then you're wrong. I never personally harmed the ones you care about Juan, yes they died in my cause, but that's war and it happens. They knew the risk when they joined us and they accepted that. Neither of them would want you to do this in their name."

Juan growled, "If you think you can talk me out of this…"

"I can't," Clarke nodded, "I know I can't because honestly? I can't say I wouldn't do the same for my family. You deserve to be with them Juan, you deserve to be without that pain and you deserve that mercy."

A tear slid down the woman's cheer and Clarke felt a pang of sympathy at the sight. Before Juan could respond to Clarke's words the blonde had brought her left arm up holding the second gun.

"I'm left handed," Was all she said before a shot sounded across the room.

The sword at Willow's neck dropped and the blonde was thrown into the waiting arms of Braelyn and Aliyah.

Juan's eyes were wide in shock as she just stared at Clarke. The bullet had torn through her upper right arm forcing the woman back but now Clarke had a clear view of her chest and she fired two more rounds. Juan collapsed to the ground with a dull thud.

Clarke waited a breath before lowering the gun and stepping over slowly to the body. The old warrior lay bleeding out on the floor beneath her but the grey orbs flickered up to meet the blue.

"Thank you," She gurgled out and Clarke found herself fighting back tears for her old friend as her head shifted and Juan took her last breath.

When the blonde finally registered the room around her Braelyn and Aliyah had already untied the others. Savannah was hugging Aliyah desperately whilst Octavia checked over Raven with watery eyes and shaking hands. Braelyn was helping Abby out of her binds but Willow was watching Clarke.

"Mum?" She whispered.

Clarke had been staring blankly at the floor but suddenly her blue eyes became focused and widened at the sight of her daughter. Tears spilled over as she rushed to Willow and pulled her in to a vice like grip.

Willow was shaking in her arms and Clarke registered the tears pouring onto her chest but she didn't care. They were alive. Willow was alive. Aliyah was alive.

The brunette appeared next and the three of them were reduced to a tearful mess as they clutched onto each other for dear life. Clarke could feel the ache returning to her battered body and for a moment she revelled in the joy of being reunited with her children. Then the urge to lie down and sleep returned but it wasn't over yet. The Ice Queen was still alive, Lexa was still in danger and Polis still needed saving.

Clarke pulled back and wiped her eyes then kissed the top of Willow and Aliyah's heads. Abby came next hugging her daughter as Clarke had hers and soon Raven and Octavia were there. It felt good to be with them but she couldn't relax, not yet, there was still a war to be won.

She took a steadying breath and readied herself, "We need to get out of here. Izara could be back any minute and we need to find a way of getting to Lexa."

"How are we going to do this?" Abby asked.

"Heda sent Echo and Benjy to the front gate to open it for our army," Aliyah said. Her face was serious, all previous emotion gone, and ready for the fight to come, "But that could a while and we can't know that they haven't been compromised."

"We need to get out of the Commander's halls," Octavia nodded, "Regroup and plan this over," She looked between them.

Clarke looked affronted, "We don't have time to plan this over," She growled, "Lexa's going to be killed-"

"In the morning," Braelyn piped up and everyone turned to look at her, "My mother likes to make these things public. The larger the crowd the larger your chances of getting in unnoticed and knowing her it will be a large crowd."

"We can't save her tonight?" Willow asked.

Braelyn shook her head, "She will be heavily guarded, possibly the Ice Queen is with her now, but all the while they're there you will have no hope getting in or out."

"Braelyn's right," Aliyah said and Octavia nodded in agreement, "They'll be down in those prison cells all night and no doubt the Queen will be prepared for an attempted rescue. We just tried one and look what happened," She nodded around them to the chains, guards and Juan's body, "Our best bet is getting the army inside and turning it into a full frontal assault. It'll be chaos and in chaos we can release her."

Clarke bit her lip still with doubt but Octavia looked to her earnestly, "They're right Clarke. If we want to save Lexa we need as much distraction as possible. Sneaking into the dungeon is going to be impossible and all we'll achieve is getting ourselves caught and killed."

"Alright," Clarke shut her eyes momentarily trying to keep up with the onslaught of information, "Alright, say we do this, say we wait. Where are we going to wait the night out?"

The blank looks on their faces didn't reassure her but to Clarke's surprise the answer didn't come from them. It came from a small voice at the door.

"I can help."

Everyone spun, their weapons at the ready, to see a wide-eyed young girl staring at them in slight panic. She was pretty and about Willow's age but Clarke's eyes focussed on the servant collar around her neck. It made her sick.

"Who are you?" Snapped Aliyah.

Savannah's face changed from one of confusion to one of surprise as a grin spread across her face, "That's Camille."

Clarke glanced at them all blankly but Aliyah and Willow seemed to recognise her as well.

"Who?" Asked Octavia.

"Finnick's girlfriend," Snorted Savannah.

Camille furrowed her brow, "I am not-" She rolled her eyes, "I can help you," She insisted. "My family live on the edge of the city. We will hide you until morning."

Raven glanced around at them all, "Anyone got any better ideas?"

XoXoXoX

Lexa heaved and spluttered out the blood from her mouth. She waited a moment to catch her breath before lifting her head back up and slump back into the chair. Her body was shining with sweat and her hair was plastered to her face but still the Ice Queen stared back at her in frustration. Just that sight alone was enough to convince Lexa to endure the torture.

Izara narrowed her eyes and lowered the hand from her chin, "Commander, you are not making this any easier for yourself. Where is the temple?"

The temple was one of the many secrets for the Trikru. It was where the Commander's spirit originated and stands as the Commander's own sacred place. The only people that are ever permitted to know of its location are the elders and the commander themselves. Lexa dread to think what Izara wanted to do once she found the temple but she would not be giving up its location before this night was through. Izara had no hope of finding the elders, their location was unknown by any but the elders, however Lexa was her only chance of finding the temple and her desperation was apparent. The usually cold and collected woman seemed to becoming increasingly ruffled by the commander's silence.

Lexa just stared back at her blankly. Izara let out a low growl then walked over slowly to kneel down in front of the brunette, "Lexa… I really do wish you would just tell me what I want to know. You have nothing to lose by telling but I can make your end a very painful one… Or I could just bring one of your children down here to join us. Your choice."

The brunette continued to stare but in her head she continued the same mantra; Clarke would get them out, Clarke would get them out, Clarke would get them out.

Izara sighed and stood up, "Where is the temple located Commander?"

Lexa eyed the Ice Nation soldier to her left. He was holding a flame dangerously close and she didn't need to guess to know what they would be doing with that.

"I would hate to see it come to that Commander."

Lexa glanced back at her and pushed her body further back into the chair, "You know the sky people brought more than just weapons and knowledge down from the sky."

"Oh?" Izara raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Lexa flashed a small smirk, "They brought some rather good sayings with them and I think one in particular suites this occasion quite well."

The Ice Queen's brow dropped, "And what is that?" She said shortly, pursing her lips.

"Go to hell," Lexa hissed. Izara's eyes flashed in annoyance and she brought her hand sharply across Lexa's face but the pain almost didn't register with the brunette. She was too amused with the pink tinge gracing the Queen's features . _Thank you Raven_.

Izara stepped back and gave a single nod to the soldier holding the flame. He moved forward and Lexa's breath hitched. She schooled her features to stay emotionless but her body unconsciously moved back as the heart curled around her bare stomach. It was warm, hot and then it became uncomfortable. She was sweating before but now the beads just seemed to be rolling down her skin. Lexa kept her eyes focussed on the ground but nothing could distract from the pain beginning to pierce her skin and she clenched her teeth.

"Even you cannot stay silent forever," The Queen watched from the corner with sick amusement in her eyes. Lexa was beginning to understand what Braelyn meant when she said Izara enjoyed torture.

 **I'm going to take this opportunity to say THANK YOU to everyone that reads this fic, follows it, favourites it and reviews it because it spurs me on when I'm really struggling (Seriously, it does, more than you would believe). I get an email everytime you do and it really does make my day guys! So i just wanted to say that. I don't think I say it enough but I'm saying it today! :) Love you all!**


	17. Waiting is painful

**So I've never actually discussed how the kids came to be but I feel like this chapter brings on a needed explanation. So in my mind Raven and Octavia used a donor using Ark technology and that is why their children look like Raven, because she carried them. Obviously we know how Benjy came to be. But I do need your imagination for this part :') in my mind radiation has a part to play. We know it mutated the genes in some of the Trikru so in my head Lexa was mutated by the radiation, but, not in a way that can be seen for her to be an outcast. This isn't a G!P story, what I mean is that Lexa's own genes were mutated and as such instead of having ovaries she has male reproductive parts. Okay so like I said going to need your imagination. But I figured that radiation can basically explain anything, especially is someone gets a cool claw hand to go with it.**

 **That beign said. Please don't think this chapter is going to be all fluff and fairytales :)**

 **Also... CLARKE IN BRAIDS AND WARPAINT. CLARKE IN BRAIDS AND WARPAINT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. Still not over it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

As the hours passed Clarke became increasingly anxious. Benjy and Echo had joined them in Camille's home. Instantly Echo had wanted to charge for the prison cells but, as much as Clarke agreed with her, it was too risky for any of them to move. Once the hour came closer for Lexa's execution they had no doubt a crowd would form and it would be easy for them to slip into the streets. However, right now the Queen's and Juan's people were still patrolling the Polis streets looking for them. Clarke wanted nothing more than to be reunited with Lexa. Their reunion had been so short and it was almost too easy to let her mind drift off to their soft furs where Lexa's warm embrace held her each night. But they weren't there and if she didn't keep her focus then they never would be there.

Her mother was crouched in the corner silently. She was watching Clarke carefully as if scared she would disappear again.

Aliyah was sat back against the wall with her arms wrapped around Savannah as the other girl held her tightly. Their reunion was marred by Lexa's absence but Clarke could still see the relief across Aliyah's face.

Braelyn and Willow were next to one another with their hands linked as Braelyn ran her thumb in a soothing motion over Willow's palm. The blonde head of head was pressed into the crook of her neck. Benjy was sat across from them focussing on the rope in his hand. He seemed to be practising different nots but Clarke noticed how each time it reverted back to a noose. Benjy too seemed anxious to get to his aunt.

Raven and Octavia were huddled closely together talking in hushed whispers with Echo. No doubt discussing some form of plan. Every so often one of them would glance up at Clarke only took look away almost immediately as her eyes shifted to them.

Patience had never been Clarke's strong suite and she was itching to leave the house. She just wanted to be out there doing something… Clarke couldn't remember the last time she had felt this useless. Not when Aliyah had become trapped down the ravine and Lexa had dropped down to save her, not when Willow caught the illness spreading through the Trikru…

Clarke's mind flickered through each of these memories until it stopped and focussed on a certain one. A smile graced her features.

OoOoO

 _Clarke let out a soft sigh as she gazed over Polis. It was her second time visiting and, truly, it was as beautiful as the first. Lexa had returned for her four weeks ago and now here she was sitting on the balcony of the Commander's residence which, until Lexa arrived, was occupied by Echo and her new born son._

 _She leaned back against the wall careful not to go over the side of the balcony. A shadow blocked out some of the light spilling through the double doors and Clarke glanced over to see Echo smiling softly at her._

 _"It truly doesn't change in beauty does it?"_

 _"No," Clarke shook her head with a smile, "I don't think I'll ever get over the sight… I read of cities and towns in books on the Ark but never imagined what they could possibly look like. I always thought they were exaggerated… Now I can see they're not."_

 _Echo sat down on the balcony wall in front of Clarke, her eyes shining, and the blonde took note of how much happier Echo looked since Benjy, "Polis is a dream, was Lexa's dream, that came true. It came true because she made it so through peace rather than war. It was something that had never been done before and my people were doubtful it would work. I remember Anya advised her not to try it," Her eyes flickered at the memory and a small chuckled escaped, "But Lexa never was very good at following orders. She leads better than she follows."_

 _Clarke laughed softly with a small nod, "I've found that to be true."_

 _"Wait until Lexa takes you to the others clans," Echo said in a wistful voice, "Each one is its own definition of beauty. I have always found the Boat clan and the ice nation my favourite."_

 _"The ice nation?" Clarke couldn't hide the surprise in her voice._

 _Echo chuckled, "Yes, especially the ice nation, you have heard the story of Costia?" Clarke nodded, "But Lexa has failed to tell you about their nation. Do not judge the people on their leader Clarke. They did not choose their queen."_

 _Laughter from inside caught her attention and she turned her head to see Lexa through the window. She was beaming at Benjy and laughing along with him as he stumbled towards her haphazardly on still unstable feet. Lexa clapped and cheered until he reached her then she caught him under her arms and lifted him up in mock victory._

 _Echo was watching Clarke and she watched Lexa. She could watch the brunette all day be this care free and happy. It was Echo's voice that tore her away from the sight._

 _"When are you going to tell her?"_

 _Clarke froze, her smile dropped and she looked up to see a knowing look on Echo's face, "Tell her what?"_

 _Echo inclined her head with a raised eyebrow and Clarke closed her eyes. She let out a long sigh and when she opened them again Echo was watching her with a mixture of understanding and pity, "How did you know?"_

 _Echo smiled, "You have a certain glow about you…" She shrugged, "I recognise the signs."_

 _Clarke glanced over to see Lexa still playing with Benjy, "Right…"_

 _"Have you told anyone?"_

 _"My mum," Clarke bit her lip, "She recognised it before I did… I didn't even realise I was…" She trailed off._

 _Echo shook her head, "Lexa will not be displeased if that is what you are fearful of."_

 _"I'm not," She assured her hurriedly. Honestly she hadn't doubted Lexa's reaction. It was herself she was worried about, "Lexa isn't what I'm worried about."_

 _"The future," Echo said simply. Clarke looked over at her and was surprised to see the understanding on the woman's face until he remembered that she too must have had these fears. Must have felt the utter terror upon that realisation._

 _Clarke nodded, "We're going to be targets and we always will be. Jaha proved that. How can we bring a child into this world knowing what we're setting them up for? How can I ask Lexa to put her heart on the line like that?"_

 _"She already has," Echo leant forward and put a reassuring hand on her leg, "Lexa loves you… That is enough. How can you bring a child into this world? You must have faith that when the time comes they will be ready. You must have faith that you will have taught them well and be prepared to do what it takes to save them."_

 _Her eyes landed back on Lexa and Clarke followed her gaze. The usually stoic commander was on her back with Benjy laughing as he stood over her as if having just beaten her in battle. Lexa put her hands up in mock protest as he came forward and jumped on top of her. She let out an exaggerated groan of pain._

 _Clarke felt her chest expand and a smile that she couldn't repress. It was a risk, a huge risk for them, but maybe it was worth the risk. And, as Lexa stood up to swing Benjy around, Clarke decided that the laughter across the brunette's face was worth it._

OoOoO

Clarke opened her eyes and felt a tear drop down her cheek. She had told Lexa she was pregnant that very night and had relished in the happiness of that evening. Lexa's face had said more than she ever could as she swung Clarke around with a laugh and kissed her with more than enough passion to convey her emotions. After Aliyah was born they had all visited the other clans together, Benjy and Echo included, Clarke remembers their return bringing with it the news she was pregnant with Willow.

"Mum?"

She glanced up to see Willow's worried expression and shook her head furiously. Clarke attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes but she had seen. Willow stood from the ground and a moment later Aliyah did the same. Clarke felt guilty at the safety she found in their hold and wondered at what point her children had started to protect her.

"We'll get her back mum," Aliyah mumbled, "I promise."

Echo shot Clarke a reassuring nod, "We will."

Clarke sighed, "So what's the plan then?"

"We will wait until the crowds start to thicken and head down to the main square," Octavia explained, "Then we will be able to slip in unseen. Once we're there we will be able to see the amount of guards she has and how best to handle it."

Clarke nodded, "Alright, how long until that happens?"

She asked the room at large but everyone turned to Camille, who was peering out of a gap in the shutters, and watched as she turned around to face them. Clarke noted that the girl was very pretty and could see how Finnick had become taken with her since visiting Polis.

"Not long," She said, "Guards are beginning to pick up. I feel as though we all will be forced from our homes to witness it."

"Sounds like something she would do," Grumbled Braelyn.

Clarke felt a prick of fear, "Will they search the house?"

Camille hesitated, "They shouldn't but I cannot promise they won't."

"When they arrive we should leave," Raven said.

Echo rose from the ground and pulled out the extra clothing Camille had stashed for them, "Wear a hood, just in case… Benjy and I will head for the main gate to let the army inside as Lexa ordered before."

"What makes you think it'll work this time?" Savannah asked.

"Because all the attention will be on the square, guards will be there to make sure Clarke does not try anything and the shift will change."

Octavia took a pile of clothing from her arms and began handing them around, "Even so I think more of us should go with you. You will need more than the two of you."

Echo nodded in agreement. She opened her mouth to say something else but Savannah stood from her place beside Aliyah, "I'll go with you."

"So will I," Raven added. Octavia glanced between the two of them and gave Echo a look, "I'm in."

Abby inclined her head in a silent warning for them to try and stop her going.

Clarke looked to Braelyn, Aliyah and Willow. She didn't need to see their faces to know it was without doubt that they were coming with her, "Just be as fast as you can?"

Echo nodded, "We will… Keep her alive?"

"We will."

XoXoXoX

The guards began rounding everyone up just as the sun began to set. Echo and her group had already left, wanting to reach the gate before the guards moved, and Clarke stayed to the back of the house ready to slip out at a moment's notice. Aliyah led the way preparing to warn them if any guards were close by but there was no need. Camille and Braelyn were right when they said the ice queen would want this to be as public as possible and, as they made their way down to the square, it looked as though all of Polis had been forced from their homes.

On several occasions Clarke watched guards drag sick people from their homes, force them to the floor, and kick them until they stood. She watched children crying as the force of people tore them away from their families and the older people collapse under the strain. Clarke wanted nothing more than to stop and help or push back the violent guards but there was nothing she could do. A commotion would draw too much attention and lead to their capture. Then they would never rescue Lexa and this would never stop… Clarke felt the bile rise up… This wasn't the peaceful dream Lexa had fought so long and hard for. But maybe that was all it had ever been; a dream. Maybe they had been kidding themselves in thinking it would last.

They were all filed into the square. It was all Clarke could do to stay close to the others as everyone was shoved and pressed into the tightening space. She could just about peer over the heads to see the raised platform ahead. On the platform stood two polls. Clarke realised that Lexa would soon be suspended between the two and felt her heart rate pick up. Sure enough there were six guards stood at the front, armed and facing the crowed. Clarke noted they were all ice nation soldiers. When she looked up on the rooves of the houses surrounding them she spotted archers from Juan's army and wondered if the ice queen had told them their leader was dead.

She felt a pressure at her side and turned to see Willow pressing into her. Clarke focussed on where her daughter was looking and felt her breath hitch. A murmur went through the crowd as the ice queen appeared flanked by two guards.

Izara smiled over at the crowd, "I have gathered you tonight for one reason." Clarke glanced over at the others to see Braelyn sneering at the sight of her mother and Aliyah was watching with equal distain, "Juan is dead!"

Clarke froze. The soldiers raised their weapons as the crowd started shouting and screaming in uproar. Juan had been a respected member of the clans and her death was enough to push the elders into screaming their fury. Clarke felt her heart drop and she closed her eyes.

"Oh god…" She breathed.

"Mum?" Willow whispered in panic, "Mum, what's happening?"

Clarke shook her head, "I played right into her hands," She said bitterly, "Of course she would never have left Juan with only two guards… She wanted me to kill her."

Willow's eyes were wide in panic, "Mum!" She cried but just barely audible over the screaming crowd. Her eyes pleaded for an answer.

"She could never just overthrow the Commander… The people of Polis would revolt and the twelve clans would fight back… Unless Lexa was tried for treason."

"But she hasn't done anything!" Aliyah exclaimed.

"No," Clarke shook her head, "But the people of Polis don't know that… And Juan is dead."

Willow's expression changed to one of horror, "But Juan betrayed us and Nomon wasn't even there when that happened!"

"But they don't know that."

Izara raised her hands to silence the crowd and the jeers grew fainter waiting for some kind of explanation, "I agree with you, people of Polis, and those responsible will be held accountable for their actions." Her eyes scanned the crowd and Clarke could have sworn they lingered on her, "The Commander has worked together with the SkaiKru to deceive you. Together, she and Clarke plotted and carried out the murder of one of our longest standing clan leaders… and a dear friend."

Clarke shook her head and pursed her lips in disgust, "The Sky leader is currently at large in Polis but the Commander is in custody. Today, tonight, you will get your justice."

The queen stepped to the side and Clarke gasped out the breath she had been holding as Lexa was brought forward between two guards. Her arms were pulled tight behind her back and she was dressed only in her leather pants and thin shirt. Her warpaint gone and face streaked with blood, sweat and grime, the message was clear. Her position was gone.

Green eyes scanned the crowd and Clarke inwardly groaned when they failed to meet her own. Izara smiled as the noise from the crowd grew again at the sight of the commander then gave a nod to the guards and they dragged the brunette over to the polls.

Lexa was forced to stand as each hand was pulled up tight to either poll. Clarke could see the slight shake in her arms and legs letting her know how exhausted Lexa was but still she did not waver. Instead she stood tall and raised her chin defiantly at the queen.

Izara drew her sword but, instead of raising it to Lexa's heart, stepped around the chained woman and addressed the crowd.

"This is your last chance, Clarke of the sky people… I will pardon your people, allow your children to live if, and only if, you hand yourself over." She peered through the faces and Clarke felt her heart drop as she began to raise the sword, "Now."

 **Uh-Oh. What's she gonna do?!**


	18. Saving Lexa pt 1

**Okay so this chapter is a bit different. it's not as long because I want to get it out there for you to see. I don't think I'm going to update again until I go back to college because I really need to focus on stuff I have to complete before going back. Chances are the enxt update will be either Tuesday or Wednesday.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _She found her sitting at the table in the middle of their room in Polis. The candles mixed with the moonlight streaming through the open drapes illuminated the brunette._

 _"Lexa?"_

 _The brunette hummed but did not look up from the paper she was reading. Clarke let out a shaky breath as she said, "I have something to tell you."_

 _The tone of her voice must have caught Lexa's attention because she immediately looked up at the blonde with wide eyes. The green ones scanned the blue searching for some hint but when she found none Lexa dropped the page to the table and stood. She walked over to Clarke and placed her hands cautiously on the girl's arms. Things had still been a little tense between them after Lexa abandoned her for a year but she had hoped that Clarke was beginning to trust her again._

 _"Clarke?" She whispered fearfully._

 _Clarke's hand lifted subconsciously to her stomach as she choked out, "I'm pregnant."_

 _She didn't dare breathe waiting for Lexa to respond. Time seemed to move slowly as she stared up into the green eyes that seemed frozen in place. After a few moments Lexa's hand moved carefully up from Clarke's hip to rest gently over the blonde's on her stomach. Her thumb smoothed over Clarke's in reassurance._

 _"You are…" Lexa breathed, eyes still wide, as she watched Clarke._

 _Clarke nodded nervously, "Pregnant." She finished._

 _Lex's momentary shock seemed to ware off. Her eyes flickered down to Clarke's stomach and then her face split into a huge grin._

 _Before Clarke realised what was happening strong arms were wrapping around her waist and she was lifted off the floor as Lexa spun her round. Clarke cried out but Lexa's laugh was contagious and soon she was grinning down at the brunette._

 _"Lexa!" The cry of protest died in a wave of laughter as Lexa continued to spin her round. Suddenly she was back on the floor but, before she could say a word, Lexa's lips were pressed roughly against her._

 _She pulled back after a few moments and gazed up into the shining eyes. Clarke lifted a hand to wipe away the single tear that had escaped the green._

 _"We're going to have a family," She sighed happily._

 _Lexa raised her hands to cup Clarke's face. She shook her head with a grin, "We are going to have a bigger family."_

 _Clarke smiled at the meaning before her lips met Lexa's again._

 _XoXoXoX_

 _Lexa grinned as she wiped away the sweat on Clarke's brow gently, "Clarke…" She breathed, "You did it…"_

 _"Yeah…" Clarke croaked out and closed her eyes briefly trying to catch her breath, "I did…"_

 _She opened her eyes and felt her beating heart stutter ever so slightly at the love flooding the green eyes above her. Clarke opened her mouth to say something but a piercing cry cut her off. She forced herself up onto her elbows and smiled gratefully as Lexa assisted her._

 _Abby's back was facing them and Clarke's breath hitched as she turned around with a huge grin but Clarke's focus was on the bundle in her arms. Lexa's grip tightened ever so slightly around her shoulders and they watched with batten breath as she stepped over to them._

 _Clarke held her arms out and grinned as their child was lowered carefully into her arms. She looked up expectantly at Abby's knowing look._

 _"It's a girl," She whispered._

 _Clarke felt her chest flood with warmth and she turned her gaze to Lexa but the brunette wasn't watching her. Awe. It was the only word she could use to explain the look on Lexa's face as she gazed down at their daughter._

 _Their daughter._

 _Her grin grew even more and she watched as Lexa leant forward to run a gentle finger over the small babe's face. Lexa's mouth twitched slightly then a slight chuckle escaped her._

 _"Have you thought of a name?" Abby asked from the end of Clarke's bed._

 _Clarke looked up at Lexa, who managed to tear her eyes away from their daughter, and smiled softly, "We thought of a few… But I think there's one that suites her better"_

 _Lexa glanced back down then shared a smile with Clarke._

 _"Aliyah," They both said._

 _XoXoXoX_

 _Clarke smiled softly at the sight of Lexa stumbling around with Aliyah and Benjy outside their tent. She was attempting to run from the two children giggling loudly as they chased her around with makeshift swords._

 _She eyed the cot in the corner where Willow was still sleeping and let out a relieved sigh. A moment of peace was rare these days even if their people were no longer at war._

 _A chuckle forced her to crack an eye open and she let out a small scoff, "Should have known you'd join us."_

 _Echo sat down in the chair opposite Clarke and they watched Lexa move around outside with small smiles, "I enjoy seeing her like this."_

 _"Lexa?" Echo nodded and Clarke hummed in agreement, "So do I."_

 _Echo grinned as Lexa tripped and was soon tackled by the young warriors, "We played with our father like that as children."_

 _Clarke grinned at the idea of Lexa in Aliyah's place rolling around over her father, "I wish I had been here to see it."_

 _"As do I," Echo said wistfully, "I have not seen her like this for a very long time. I think, even with a child, it will be a rare sight but something that Lexa will no doubt treasure."_

 _"How do you mean?"_

 _Echo turned her gaze to Clarke, "Lexa was the youngest Heda… She grew up far too young. I was still training when she was taken away to train in Polis with Anya. By the time she returned to our village I was on the front lines with my own first. We did not see each other again until the mountain… But I would recognise my sister anyway. Even if she is Heda."_

 _"That long?" Clarke asked, slightly shocked._

 _Echo nodded with sad eyes, "War tares families apart in more ways than one but the one thing our parents always instilled was how important family was… Even they could not have foreseen Lexa being chosen."_

 _Lexa was coughing dramatically and attempting to fight off Aliyah, who had straddled her mother in and attempt to stab her, as Benjy giggled loudly from the side._

 _Clarke smiled softly, "She's happy."_

 _"She is making it count," Echo observed, "No other Heda has lasted as long as Lexa but then, no other Heda has created peace like she has. I believe Lexa has wanted nothing more than to have this," She indicated to the scene in front of them. Lexa was now spinning her daughter around by the waist as she squealed in excitement, "Because it was something she never believed she would have." Echo turned her head to Clarke and she was surprised to see a large smile crossing her face as a silent tear leaked from watery eyes, "You gave her that Clarke. Thank you."_

 _The shock on her face had Echo smiling reassuring before turning back to watch her sister. Clarke found herself gazing at Echo for a while, not quite knowing what to say._

 _XoXoXoX_

 _"ALIYAH!"_

 _Clarke jumped up immediately at her mother and Octavia's terrified screams. She shared a panicked look with Lexa and took off after the brunette towards the source of the noise. They hadn't been far away, just down the track closer to the stream, but when they finally found the group it was at the edge of a crater between the cliffs._

 _She didn't need to ask. Willow was in Octavia's arms crying, Abby was staring down the gap still screaming her daughter's name and Aliyah… Aliyah was missing._

 _"What happened?" Lexa growled as they darted over to Abby._

 _Octavia shook her head, "I don't know, she slipped I think, one minute she was there then she wasn't."_

 _"We need help," Abby said, stepping back as Lexa crouched down to peer over the edge. She nodded her mum and watched her take off in the direction of camp. Octavia stood there, eyes wide and desperate, as she motioned for Clarke to take Willow._

 _Clarke took Willow gratefully and hummed a small tune to try and ease the girl's tears, "Shh, Shh… We will get her… Shh…"_

 _"I see her!" Lexa cried then looked over her shoulder at Clarke, "I can get her."_

 _Clarke shook her head venomously, "No. Lexa, no, wait for help!"_

 _"We do not have time Clarke!" Lexa shouted and pulled herself over so her legs were disappearing down beneath the crater. Clarke whipped round hoping to see her mother returning but really she knew it would take longer. Lexa was right, they didn't have time to wait, and Aliyah could be seriously hurt for all they knew._

 _Lexa halted her movements to meet Clarke's eyes briefly, "I can reach her Clarke. Look after Willow."_

 _With that she lowered herself down and Clarke choked back a sob as her wife disappeared from view. Willow placed her hands on the side of Clarke's face and hers was still scrunched in a scream. Clarke shook back the tears and began bouncing the young girl gently in a calming motion, "Shh, Shh… They will be okay… They will be okay… Shh, Shh…" She repeated this and was relieved to find Willow's cries softening at the motion._

 _By the time Abby returned Lexa had been gone for longer than Clarke wanted to think. Octavia was hung over the side trying to see but Clarke's heart was in her mouth as she waited for her wife to appear. Willow's head was resting on her shoulder, tears still sliding down her cheek, and they watched the gap together._

 _Abby rested a hand on Clarke's shoulder, "They'll be fine Clarke. We'll get them."_

 _Echo crouched down beside Octavia as Benjy watched from Clarke's side. She knew she was shaking and tried to calm her breathing for the sake of her daughter but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. It was taking too long._

 _Suddenly Echo moved and a moment later Octavia was stretching down. Clarke heard voices and recognised Lexa's shouting, "I have you."_

 _Her shoulders sagged in relief as Aliyah appeared supported by Octavia and Echo. She handed Willow over to Abby then quickly ran over to drop beside her daughter. She pulled the young brunette into a tight hug._

 _"Oh my god…" She gasped out, "You're okay… You're okay."_

 _Aliyah wrapped her arms around Clarke and nodded into her shoulder. Clarke noted how much her daughter was shaking as she whimpered, "Y-Yeah… Y-Yeah I am…"_

 _"Shh…" She placed a hand reassuringly on the back of Aliyah's head and kissed her hair, "Shh… You're okay… I've got you."_

 _Clarke focused back on the crater where Lexa was being hauled up by her sister and Octavia. Her eyes immediately met Clarke's and she threw herself forward to pull Clarke and Aliyah into a hug._

 _Pressure on her arm had Clarke pulling back to see Willow and she opened her arms to envelope the blonde girl. Willow wrapped both her arms around Aliyah and nuzzled into her older sister's neck._

 _Lexa placed her hand on the side of Aliyah's face and kissed her head, "We have you."_

 _Clarke eyed Aliyah, who was hugging her sister equally as tight, before turning to Lexa. The brunette was panting slightly and a layer of dirt was covering her face but it didn't hide the relief clearly shown._

 _Green eyes met her own and Clarke shook her head, "I could have lost you."_

 _"You will not lose me Clarke," Lexa kissed the bridge of her nose, "But I will always risk my life if it means saving our daughter."_

OoOoO

Clarke wasn't breathing. She couldn't.

Time stood still and her ears were ringing. Aliyah and Willow were speaking to her but she couldn't hear them, couldn't see them. She could only see the Ice Queen, her blade moving dangerously close to Lexa, as her eyes scanned the crowd for Clarke.

She swallowed thickly and pushed past Willow and Aliyah, ignored their cries, and forced her way through the crowd. Clarke picked up speed and by the time she reached the guards they barely had time to react before she was pushing past them up onto the platform.

Clarke ignored Lexa's call of her name as she stood in front of the brunette protectively with raised hands. Izara lowered the sword ever so slightly and raised her chin but her eyes glinted in satisfaction.

"Stop," She pleaded, "You're lying to these people, forcing them and killing them when they have nothing to do with this war."

"Nothing?" Snarled Izara, "Most of the elders in Polis killed my people during the first war of the twelve clans. You try for peace yet you never realise that peace does not exist. It is a delay, a delay for the inevitable, and you fight for nothing. You die for nothing"

"As long as there are people like you it will never be for nothing," Growled Clarke.

Izara laughed in disgust, "Oh Clarke… There are no people like me."

She shook her head, "The world is full of people like you. You kill, you torture but you show no sign of stopping."

"I hate to tell you this Clarke," Izara snarled, "But your precious wife is no better. She tortures, she kills… And for what?"

"Peace."

"Peace does not exist!"

"Peace does exist," Clarke said defiantly, "But you're addicted to war, addicted to death and you won't even humour the idea of peace because you enjoy it… And your people will always suffer because of that."

"Maybe," Izara agreed as she then raised her sword to level with Clarke's heart, "But you will not live long enough to see it."

 **Oh shit... Oh shit... Oh shit...**


	19. Saving Lexa pt 2

**Okay so this isn't going to be finished after the battle. I know where I want to finish it but I can't revela that because that would be a spoiler now wouldn't it ;) But I have a feelign you guys are goign to love it!**

 **So here's the enxt part. I wanted to get it out today but I was doign art all day so I quickly finished it for you now. I'm not even back at college and I'm already drowning in work (HOW?!) haha :')**

 **Enjoy this chapter... Or not. Depends on your feeligns :')**

 **Disclaimer: Oh my god I've been writing these things for ages if you haven't caught on yet that I own nothing then I worry for you... I really do**

She could hear Lexa begging her to move but Clark stayed where she was. Izara's sword was pressed gently against her chest and she felt her body tense in fear; still she did not move.

"Clarke move," Lexa hissed, "Benja… Please…"

Clarke closed her eyes briefly at the desperation in her wife's voice. Izara's face contorted into a smirk at the sight. She met the cold eyes for a moment and wondered how long the ice queen would prolong her death for.

She kept her eyes open, refusing to close them and give the queen the satisfaction, but Izara never pushed the blade. Instead a cry went out as the sword was forced back from her body and Clarke was pushed behind another figure. She got over her momentary shock enough to register the dark mane of Braelyn's hair.

"Stop," She growled at the queen. Clarke managed to peer around the girl enough to see the shock registered across her face, "Stop now."

Izara's chock was reflected in the soldiers around her. Clarke wondered momentarily if the ice nation knew the truth when it came to the princess' banishment. Judging by their faces she would guess not.

Braelyn disregarded the queen and turned to the crowd instead. The guards, so poised and ready before, were watching her with enrapt attention.

Clarke swallowed and called out to the people of Polis. Somewhere between Clarke's arrival and Braelyn's interruption they seemed to have fallen silent, "The Queen betrayed the coalition long before tonight! Your Commander never killed Juan, I did," She ignored the ripple of shock, "Because she helped the Queen to betray you. Together they plotted and carried out a coupe to overthrow the Commander. The Queen is the only one to blame for this."

A mumble went around as the people of Polis shared looks of disbelief. Braelyn shared a look with Clarke and took a step closer so she was gazing over the crowd with her head held high, "The Commander and the Sky people are not your enemy. Just look around you, look around the city, and see what she has done. Under the Commander's rule you have been allowed to live in the peace you desire. The Queen has been in control for less than a day and you are already suffering."

Braelyn turned to the Ice Nation guards, "You do not have to follow her. She has betrayed you. The Queen locked up her own brother, a threat to the crown, banished me because I stood for you. She ruined your peace and threw you into a war you didn't want. You can have a new leader if that is what you wish… Just throw down your weapons and you will have peace once again for your people and with the coalition"

Silence fell over them. Clarke glanced at the Ice Queen and was unsurprised to see her narrowed eyes fixed upon Braelyn. The ice princess, however, was ignoring her in favour of watching the crowd. The people of Polis seemed to have turned their hatred and attention on Izara but the guards were still sharing looks of uncertainty.

Clarke feels the dread seep in and she wonders if they were already too late to do anything. She glances at Lexa but the brunette wasn't watching her and Braelyn. Her eyes were focussed on the guards and when Clarke followed her lien of sight she was shocked to see them dropping their weapons. Not all of them… But enough to make a difference and a burst of hope swelled in her chest.

She looked up again at Izara. She was standing further form them now with a guard at both side and Dana stood to her left watching the crowd nervously.

Then, a few things happened at once, and Clarke could only watch wide eyed. A horn sounded and it sent the people into uproar. The civilians began to push back against the guards holding them in as they attempted to clear the streets and the guards raised their weapons in apprehension. Clarke ducked down beside Lexa and tugged at the chains to release her wife who instantly fell into the blonde's embrace.

"Thank god," She mumbled into the brunette's neck as she felt strong arms wrap around her gratefully, "You're okay."

The smell of blood, dirt and sweat was filling her sense of smell but that didn't matter because Lexa was alive and in her arms.

Lexa tightened her arms and pressed her lips against Clarke's brow, "I am alive, Clarke."

She nodded stiffly into her hair but refused to pull back. They had been separated for so long then, been when they reunited, they had been torn apart again.

"Lovely," A voice cut in behind them, "But I am afraid I will have to cut this moment short."

Clarke pulled back but kept her arms around Lexa's neck and felt the brunette's arms still wrapped around her waist. Izara was staring at them with a slight snarl. Her two guards had their weapons drawn and Dana was glaring at her sister.

"This is not over yet," Izara hissed.

Lexa narrowed her eyes, "It is over Izara… That horn was a war horn. The Trikru's. My army is here and you know your remaining men cannot hope to withstand that attack."

Izara laughed bitterly with a shake of her head, "You should know me well enough by now Commander. This is not over."

"Surrender Izara," Lexa snarled, "Nobody else has to die. You can end this."

The moment she said that a cry sounded and Clarke turned just in time to see the Tirkru army break through the crowd. The remaining Ice Nation soldiers and those of Juan's army jumped down to meet them in the middle but even Clarke could see Lexa was right. It seemed as those nearly half of Izara's men had surrendered at Braelyn's word and that seemed to be making all the difference.

When she turned back around it was only to see Izara tearing off back into the Commander's building behind her. The guards took off after their Queen but Dana was still in momentary shook and didn't seem to register that her mother had left her there. Her eyes widened in realisation but instead of heading after the Queen she jumped down and began pushing her way down one of the side streets.

Braelyn let out a snarl and jumped down to race after but Aliyah's voice stopped her. She turned around only to catch the sword being flung in her direction.

Aliyah gave a nod, "We'll go after the Queen."

Braelyn shot her a thankful look then ran after her sister. Willow and Aliyah climbed up on the platform alongside Lexa and Clarke. Lexa pulled her daughter's into a brief hug then accepted the sword Aliyah was handing to her.

Blue met Green and Clarke inclined her head, "We'll handle the army."

Clarke watched Aliyah and Lexa go then turned to Willow. Her daughter raised her hand and Clarke noticed the gun in her palm. She took it gratefully and glanced into the crowd of fighting soldiers to see Echo and Octavia forcing their way through to her.

"Clarke!" Octavia flung her arms around the blonde for a moment then pulled back so Ehco could do the same, "It's crazy. We were cornered the moment we entered the city. Everyone else is waiting further back from the fighting where we managed to clear the streets but…" She looked around, "Where's the Queen?"

"She ran," Clarke spat in disgust and nodded at Echo's small scoff, "Lexa and Aliyah went after her and Braelyn went after Dana. We need to handle the army here, clear the streets, and round up any remaining Ice Nation soldiers."

"What about Juan's people?"

Clarke scanned the mass of bodies, "We gave them a choice, join us or betray the coalition. Round them up."

XoXoXoX

"Em Pleni!" Lexa cried as she and Aliyah raced down the corridor after Izara.

Her guards were staying hot on her heels and every so often they changed direction to try and throw Lexa off. Izara suddenly changed direction and began climbing the stairs. Lexa chased after her but Aliyah's voice cut in, "She's heading for the roof!"

She was right. Lexa growled under her breath but didn't stop climbing; what was Izara planning?

The Queen didn't stop despite Lexa's calls. She scaled the steps. Lexa hauled her body up and finally emerged on the building's roof. The dome shape of the roof made for an awkward surface and the rain that was now falling only seemed to make it worse. Izara turned with her sword drawn and her guards closed in. Aliyah pulled herself up after Lexa and held her own sword at the ready.

"There is nowhere left to run," Lexa snarled.

Izara smiled sadly but didn't move from behind her guards, "Maybe not… But I do outnumber you Leksa…"

Lexa gripped the sword in her hand tightly and glanced sideways at Aliyah. Her daughter glanced at her and her eyes flashed as she answered the unasked question, "I can handle the guards."

Lexa gave a nod in approval and turned back to the guards that were now beginning to draw closer.

XoXoXoX

Braelyn chased after Dana. Her sister hurried down the narrow alleyways of Polis and it soon became clear to Braelyn that she was attempting to outmanoeuvre her. However, she was too close and too fast for that tactic to work. That seemed to dawn on Dana as she became choosing wider routes in an attempt to find her escape route.

Dana's chance came when the two finally collided with a fight still caught up in one of the back streets. Braelyn chased after her sister right into the middle of Ice Nation soldiers. There were only three of them but the time it took for her to dodge their blows and deliver her own Dana had scaled the nearest wall onto the rooves. Braelyn let out a low growl, brought the butt of her sword down on the nearest soldier, and dove after her.

She hoisted herself up just as Dana jumped onto the next roof. From here Braelyn could hear the sounds of fighting from all directions of Polis and smoke was rising from the East alerting her to a fire starting.

At some point after leaving the square it had begun to rain and it made traversing the rooves all the more precarious. Dana didn't seem fazed by the new surface as she jumped between buildings effortlessly. Braelyn followed closely after on her heels.

Dana slipped on a larger gap between the rooves but she hauled her body up and over the side before Braelyn arrived but it closed the gap between them.

The two raced in the dark over the narrow streets and fighting soldiers but they paid no mind. Dana, intent on escaping, and Braelyn, intent on stopping her sister.

Braelyn forced her body faster as Dana began to approach the outer walls. Panic settled in. If Dana reached them she would easily slip away once she reached the forest. Braelyn drew her sword and dove from the roof just as Dana landed, hard, on the stone wall. Braelyn's collision was less than graceful but she shook it off as Dana finally came to a halt.

The rain was falling harder now and Braelyn was grateful for her braid pulling the hair away from her face, "Enough," She growled, "No more, Dana."

Dana faltered and drew her own sword as she turned to face Braelyn. She was panting heavily from the running but her focus was on the girl in front of her, "Traitor," Dana snarled.

"I am no traitor. You are; to your own people. How do you justify killing innocent people? How have you and mother justified all the people you killed? Your own people!"

Dana's face was contorted into a snarl as she began to pace the length of the wall. Like a cornered boar, thought Braelyn grimly.

"You are my sister," She tried again, "I do not want to kill you but I will if that is what is best for my people…"

Dana raised her sword, "They are not your people."

She charged forward and Braelyn met her strike with her own blade. Dana was still snarling at her and Braelyn let her reservations go, "So be it."

XoXoXoX

Lexa wiped the blood from her mouth and glared across at Izara. The Queen held her blade up in defence awaiting Lexa's next attack. She wanted nothing more than to help Aliyah but the girl had already beaten one of the Queen's guards and she couldn't afford to take her eyes off of her for a second. She would utilize that.

Izara let out a slight cry and swiped the blade forward. Lexa brought her sword up and blocked the attack in an effortless motion as Izara carried through with her attack for the second blow. She found herself stumbling back out of the way just in time.

Lexa's face contorted into a snarl as Izara's blade narrowly missed touching her.

The last remnants of the fight could be seen over the edge and Lexa prayed that Willow and Clarke were safe. The rain was making it difficult to keep a grip on the surface but Izara seemed to be having a bigger problem with it. Her guards especially seemed to be struggling and Lexa was thankful that Aliyah's strength was her sense of balance. She seemed to be handling it best.

Izara glared at Lexa as she steadied her feet, "You will not win this war Commander."

"I already have," Lexa indicated to the city bellow them, "Barely any of your people remain Izara. There is no point in your continued fight."

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "I am still standing."

"Not for long," Lexa snarled back.

Izara paused momentarily. The two leaders stood there waiting for the other to move first. Lexa tightened her grip on the blade in her hand waiting for the strike she knew would come. Izara's eyes were narrowed and they flickered away from Lexa for a moment and the brunette felt a presence at her side.

Whilst they had been talking Aliyah had beaten the last guard and was now stood beside her mother ready to face the Queen.

"It is over!" She called out over the rain. It was falling harder now and Lexa knew they needed to get off the roof if for nothing more than to avoid it caving in, "You cannot win this Izara!"

The Queen opened her mouth to argue back but closed it almost instantly. Lexa frowned as the eyes across from her widened in fear. Suddenly the surface under her feet began shaking violently. She shared a horrified look with Aliyah.

Izara let out a scream and Lexa whipped round just in time to see the terrified look streaked across her face as the roof caved from under her and the Ice Queen was forced back over the edge of the roof.

Her momentarily relief was torn apart by the realisation that the roof was starting to cave under the strain of their bodies and pouring rain.

"Aliyah!" She caught her daughter's terrified gaze, "Move," Lexa had barely pushed her daughter towards the stairs when she felt the surface go from beneath her.

Aliyah fell first and Lexa just barely caught the girl's hand. She dropped her sword as a shooting pain went up her right arm and grasped onto the edge of the shattered roof as the rest of it fell away. Lexa was left dangling with one hand holding onto her daughter as the other grasped for death life above her.

XoXoXoX

Clarke stared down as the light faded from the soldier's eyes then withdrew the sword from his chest. The Ice Nation soldiers had long since surrendered after Braelyn's speech but Juan's men seemed to insist on fighting to the death. A group had fled towards the gate but Octavia had informed Clarke that there were Trikru warriors waiting to cut them off.

She glanced around and felt the bile rise at the sea of bodies scattering the usual beautiful streets of Polis. Blood washed through the square as rain fell down against them.

"Clarke!"

She turned around to see her mother and Willow running towards her. Clarke dropped the weapon gratefully and pulled them both in for a tight hug, "You're okay."

"We're fine Clarke," Abby reassured her with a gentle rub across her back, "I'm just glad you're okay… After they took you-"

Clarke pulled back and shook her head, "I'm fine, I promise, it was bearable."

Abby looked pained at the hint of torture but Clarke didn't want to talk about what happened to her under Izara's control. She kissed Willow's head and looked around, "We need to find the others."

Willow opened her mouth to say something but they were cut off but Octavia's loud cry. Clarke turned around but Octavia wasn't watching her, she was watching the roof, and when she looked up Clarke felt her heart stop. She could just make out Izara, Aliyah and Lexa above them. She hated to think of how unstable that surface was.

"What happens if they fall?" Willow asked, horrified.

Clarke didn't reply. She didn't need to because a second later a loud crack sounded as all three figures tumbled. Izara fell out of sight but Clarke's heart dropped as she watched both Aliyah and Lexa plunge from view.

 **Oh dear Lexa... Oh dear indeed. So here's a fun fact about this final part; I came up with the idea for it when I was writing the battle scene in 'But You're Lost On The Road To Misery' so that's how logn this has been in the works :')**

 **Let em know watcha think? Love you guys... Thanks for all the reviews over the last few chapter I absolutely love how passionate you all are!**


	20. I look to you

**Okay so I have a few more twists up my sleeve. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Braelyn spun back to avoid the blade and brought her own back up to slice at Dana. Her sister's blade met hers in a vicious collision that forced both blades from the wielder's hands. Braelyn jumped back to avoid the blow but then was forced to watch her blade tumble out of reach.

She attempted to dive for Dana's at the same time her sister did. Instead of reaching the weapon the two girls were forced into a bundle of punches and kicks. Dana landed several well-placed blows against Braelyn's head forcing her vision to blur momentarily.

Using Braelyn's momentary distraction Dana caught her sword. She turned around to see Braelyn beginning to stand. Dana pulled herself up beside the wall and bared her teeth as she held the blade at the ready.

Braelyn watched her sister stand from the ground and tried to keep the fear from her face. She had no weapon to defend herself with and now Dana was armed.

"Dana…" She said slowly, "You do not need to do this. By now the army will have restrained the remaining Ice Nation soldiers, the Commander will have dealt with the Queen… You have a choice Dana, you can side with us, with the Commander."

Dana's eyes flickered as she scanned Braelyn's face. She watched the sword in her sister's hand lower slightly and felt encouraged, "Please… We are sisters. Our mother was never the caring type, you know that, and you have to make the right choice."

"They will kill me."

"No," She shook her head and stepped closer, "I will not let them."

Dana lowered the blade the rest of the way as Braelyn took another step closer. For a moment the two sisters stared at one another then Dana's blade clattered to the ground as the two threw their arms around one another in a tight embrace.

"I am sorry," Dana mumbled, "I am so sorry… I let her banish you, burn you, torture you…"

Braelyn shook her head, "Stop. You are my sister…"

Dana pulled away and smiled as a tear slipped from her eye, "I have not been much of a sister."

"When this is over we will change that."

Dana nodded. The two turned to leave ready to join the fight. Braelyn found relief in that she now had her sister back. Maybe she could still release her uncle and attempt to repair the mess of her family without her mother around.

Her moment of happiness was short-lived as the two were cut off by the arrival of a third party. Braelyn halted where she stood and tightened her grip on Dana's arm.

It was her mother's general, Daryl, and he was glaring furiously at both of them.

"I always knew you were a deserter," Glowered Dana.

Daryl sneered at them, "I am no deserter but I will deal with traitors."

"You are the traitor," Braelyn growled, "You turned on the coalition, you assisted the Queen in her betray and now you will die for your crimes."

"As will your sister," Daryl drew his axe from behind his back, "For she has the same crimes."

He jumped forward with a well-aimed strike at Dana but Braelyn, sensing his target, pushed her sister out of the way just in time. The blade met air where Dana had been as the second princess was forced to the ground. However, Daryl recovered fast enough to bring the blade back up. Braelyn didn't have time to dodge the attack and the next second she let out a cry as it tore through her side and flung her back against the wall.

Her hands went instantly to her side and she was horrified to find it was at least several inches deep and across… She was losing blood fast.

Braelyn pressed against the wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding but Daryl was raising his axe for a second blow. She couldn't move, she had no weapon to defend herself with, and she was lying here on the ground at his mercy.

A cry sounded and Braelyn watched as Dana charged out of nowhere. She collided with Daryl and forced him over the side of the wall but, at the last moment, he caught onto her clothes. Braelyn saw the shock cross her face as she realised what was happening.

Braelyn tried to catch her sister but Dana's gaze met hers and she saw the acceptance there as she was pulled over the sight and out of sight.

"DANA!"

XoXoXoX

Lexa tried to ignore the burning in her muscles and instead focussed on Aliyah. Her right arm had caught on the glass during the fall and was now bleeding mixing with the rain hitting her face.

She glanced around for anything she could use to break there fall. The roof had completely caved in on the rest of the building and if they fell from this height Lexa hated to think of the consequences. It was too much to hope they would be able to get back up. Her arms were already hurting her and she was barely holding on with one hand as it was.

"Mum!"

She looked down at Aliyah to see her staring up at Lexa, "You can climb up…"

"I am not dropping you," Lexa snapped.

Aliyah shook her head, "You have to otherwise we'll both fall."

"No," Lexa shook her head, "We will find another way."

"There isn't one," Aliyah shouted back.

Lexa felt her hand loosen and panicked as she realised Aliyah was letting go of her, "Do not dare let go of me!"

Aliyah shook her head and attempted to wriggle her hand from Lexa's but the brunette was holding firm, "I won't let you fall because of me!"

Lexa looked up and felt slightly feint as she saw the amount of blood covering her arm. She doubted she would have the strength to pull herself up even if Aliyah did let go.

"I will not lose you," Lexa said sharply.

Aliyah shook her head grimly, "Please mum…"

Lexa hardened her gaze at her daughter.

"I'm sorry mum."

Lexa shook her head in horror. Aliyah shook her body around and her hand slipped from Lexa's. She felt her heart stop as time seemed to slow down and Aliyah was suspended in mid-air momentarily.

Lexa made her decision in that split second and she too let go as she dove after her daughter.

XoXoXoX

"Come on!"

Clarke, Octavia, Willow, Benjy and Echo were stood with a dozen soldiers attempting to pry open the doors to the building so they could get inside to the rubble. Clarke felt the anxiety building as they attempted to reach Aliyah and Lexa.

The door finally gave when Benjy and two other male warriors crashed the doors down. Clarke pushed her way through first and scanned the rubble desperately for any signs of movement.

"Aliyah!" She called out, "Lexa!"

The others piled inside and began clambering over the debris on search of the two missing brunette's.

"Clarke," Abby rubbed her arm reassuringly, "Clarke, we'll find them."

Willow nodded furiously and moved over to help Benjy who had started moving rubble.

"Aliyah!" She spun around searching the ground desperately for any sign of them, "Lexa!"

She found herself pulling back large slabs of debris and taking charge of the group as they all searched desperately for the two missing brunette's. At some point Raven, Savannah and Finnick arrived but Clarke was too busy to take any notice. She had to find her daughter… She had to find her wife… She could still save them. If she found them now she could do it.

Clarke dropped another slab of concrete back against the pile of rubble as she came short once again. It was taking too long and the longer they waited the more danger the two would be in. They could be bleeding out for all she knew…

"Mum!"

She heard Willow's voice hidden somewhere behind the large mound of debris in front of her but the desperation in her voice told her everything she needed to know, "Mum we've found them!"

Clarke's shoulders sagged in relief before pushing up from the ground and running in desperate search of Willow's calls. She had to climb over the rock formations but when she finally found them Clarke collapsed beside them in relief. Octavia and Willow were the only two there.

Octavia was knelt beside Aliyah's half uncovered body attempting to release her left arm that was still trapped. Her daughter's face was contorted into pain and covered in dust and droplets of blood. Clarke was relieved to see she was awake but then her eyes landed on the body trapped under Aliyah's.

Lexa's head was rolled to the side, eyes closed and not moving whilst Willow shook her gently in an attempt to rouse her. The first signs of tears were starting to escape the younger blonde's eyes.

Clarke dropped down beside them and focussed first on Aliyah knowing them had to get her out if they had any hope of releasing Lexa, "Al… Shh… Shh…" She attempted to comfort the brunette who was still groaning in pain.

"Tell me what hurts."

Aliyah peered up at her through bleary eyes and grit her teeth, "Shoulder," She groaned.

Clarke nodded and shared a look with Octavia, "Can you move the rock?"

"Not gently," She said grimly.

"Do it," Snapped Aliyah.

They glanced down at the girl. Clarke could see the pain in her daughter's eyes and knew she was right… They would have to do it and since Aliyah was already in pain there was no way for them to avoid it.

"Alright," Clarke nodded, "But we're going to need the others help to move it."

Aliyah swallowed thickly as Octavia stood up and ran off quickly to gather more help. Clarke ran a gentle hand down her daughter's cheek in a soothing motion.

"How's Nomon?" Croaked Aliyah.

Clarke shook her head and Aliyah fixed what was supposed to be a stern glare onto her mother, "Check her now… Make sure she's alright mum. I slipped, I'm sorry; she went after me and cushioned my fall… I shouldn't have let her. I should have attempted to climb up, I could have tried to do something."

Aliyah was sobbing and it took all of Clarke's strength to fight off her own tears as she shook her head and attempted to calm Aliyah, "Stop. That doesn't matter okay? We're getting you out, both of you."

Clarke moved so she was beside Lexa's head as Willow took her place at Aliyah's side. She placed a gentle hand on her wife's cheek and was reassured by the fluttering of her eyes in response.

"Hey Lex…" She whispered, "Can you open your eyes please?"

Clarke kissed her eyelids, "Come on Lex," She mumbled, "I love you. Please… I can't do this without you," Clarke swallowed thickly and pressed her forehead against the brunette's. A sob escaped her throat, "I need you. Please, I need you Lexa. I can't do this without you Lexa please…"

She pressed further into her wife's body as a few more shaking sobs wracked her body. Her hold on the brunette's shoulders tightened as she kept pleading for Lexa to wake-up, to just open her eyes.

A hand touched her shoulder and she pulled away long enough to see her mother gazing down at her. Octavia had returned with help.

Savannah was at Willow's side holding Aliyah's free and uninjured hand. Finnick, Echo and Benjy stood beside Octavia preparing to move the rocks away to free the two trapped warriors.

"I can't lose them," Clarke mumbled with a shake of her head.

Abby knelt down beside her with both hands on her shoulders, "And you won't," She gently pulled Clarke to the side and out of the way as they began moving the debris, "We will free them Clarke."

The two watched in silence as, piece by piece, they began to free them. First came Aliyah. Clarke, Abby, Willow and Savannah stood at the ready to pull her out once there was enough room for her to move. Clarke tried to block out her daughter's cries of pain and shared a look with Abby. That would have to be scanned and thoroughly checked; something they didn't have the facilities for in Polis.

Savannah helped move Aliyah over to the side and wiped the sweaty strand of loose hair from her face as Clarke checked her over. The others began clearing the rocks from Lexa and Clarke tried to push back her pang of fear.

"You've broken your collarbone," She mumbled under her breath as she fussed over Aliyah. The brunette took a sharp intake of breath as her fingers passed over the girl's shoulder, "And dislocated your shoulder."

Savannah bit her lip and looked down at Aliyah. She was supporting the brunette's head on her lap and Clarke couldn't help but find the moment endearing despite everything happening around them.

"Clarke."

She turned around to see her mother kneeling beside Lexa. She was now completely free of rubble but covered in dust and an alarming amount of blood.

"I'll take Aliyah to the medical tent," She looked up in surprise and Abby shrugged, "They set one up outside. You need to focus on Lexa okay?"

"But Aliyah-" She protested, not quite ready to leave her daughter, however it was the brunette that cut her off.

"Mum," Aliyah rested her non-injured hand on Clarke's arm, "I'll be fine but Nomon needs you."

Clarke gave a nod and watched as they gingerly lifted her daughter onto a board serving as a makeshift stretcher. She couldn't fight back the teary smile as Aliyah gave her a thumbs up before being carried away.

She turned back to Lexa, who was still lying unresponsive on the ground, and ducked her head down to her chest. A pulse. It was weak but it was there and Clarke drew on that for all the strength she needed.

"Octavia find me another stretcher we need to get her medical help now."

Her old friend nodded and moved to find one as Willow knelt on Lexa's other side ready to assist her mother, "What do you need?"

"A bloody miracle," Clarke said in a hushed whisper.

XoXoXoX

Clarke jumped awake and realised she had hit her head on the beam behind her chair. She blinked through the fogginess of her mind and then remembered the events of the day. As they all came flooding back she looked down at the sleeping figure on the medical bed next to her.

She let out a sigh and tightened her hold around the bruised hand of her wife, "I love you Lex…" She mumbled.

Clarke had repeated this since the moment they had brought Lexa in. Abby returned briefly from Aliyah's bedside to help look her over. They had stitched up the wound on Lexa's arm that ran from her palm to an inch away from her elbow; it was jagged and rough as if it had been torn by glass. It seemed as though that had been the source of the blood covering Lexa a long with a rather long and nasty gash across her brow which was now covered by a white bandage.

Someone had tended to the brunette whilst she was asleep. The blood and dirt was gone. Lexa's shirt was also gone and Clarke could see the thick bandages covering her chest continuing down beneath the covers.

"Do you want me to run through them with you?"

Clarke looked up to see her mother watching her from across the tent. It was much more silent than it had been when they had first arrived and emptier too Clarke noted. She hoped that wasn't a bad omen.

She nodded, too afraid to speak. Abby inclined her head sympathetically, "Head injury, wasn't as deep as we first thought but still needs stitches, possible concussion but we won't know until she wakes up. Severe bruising down her back but nothing internal that I can see though I want to do more tests when we get back to camp and she has several broken ribs…"

Clarke took this in with another small nod. She furrowed her brow and glanced around seeing they were mostly alone aside from the bed at the end where Aliyah seemed to be asleep with Savannah and Willow also sleeping on either side, "You let me sleep?"

"You were exhausted," Abby said with a shrug as she perched on the end of Lexa's bed, "You've been through a lot over the last few days, let alone hours, I thought it was only fair to let you rest."

Clarke nodded thankfully. She had been tired… Izara had barely let her sleep at all but mostly it had been the adrenaline keeping her awake or the fear for her children but now that everything had settled down exhausted set in. She could feel the ache in her bones, from pain and from tiredness, along with the urge to just close her eyes and fall back asleep. But she couldn't do that, not yet, because they weren't safe yet. Lexa still hadn't woken up and they weren't back in the safety of Camp just yet.

"There's too much to do," Clarke mumbled.

Abby shook her head and placed a reassuring hand on Clarke's knee, "You need to rest. Aliyah is going to be fine and so will Lexa… And they need you strong and healthy which won't happen if you don't allow yourself to rest Clarke."

"I can rest once we get to Camp," Clarke said dismissively.

"No."

She looked up shocked at the authority in her mother's tone. She hadn't heard that for years nor had she seen the determination currently burning in her eyes, "You're not doing this to yourself Clarke, I won't let you, and not just because Lexa would never forgive me if I did. You're my daughter and for that reason I am going to look after you."

"And who looks after them?" Clarke hissed indicating to Lexa and Aliyah, "Who protects them? Look what's happened already. Look at what's happened because I can't protect my family."

Abby's eyes widened in shock, "This isn't your fault Clarke."

The blonde shook her head bitterly as tears began to well in her eyes, "It is," Her voice cracked slightly, "It is my fault. I could have done something, I could have fought better… I promised they would never have to do the things Lexa and I did. I promised them they would never have to go through that," Her eyes landed on Lexa, "I promised I would protect her."

"This isn't on you Clarke," Abby kissed the top of her daughter's head, "If anyone's to blame it was Izara."

Clarke began to shake in her mother's arms are she stared down at Lexa's body, "I knew… I knew what Izara was planning. I knew about the decoy with the army, I knew she planned to attack Polis and I knew it was all a trap for Lexa. I knew Mum and there was nothing I could do about it."

Abby tightened her hold on her daughter and rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed into her chest. Honestly she hadn't completely registered that Clarke was back with them. Everything had happened so fast… She was sure it would take a while to sink in for all of them.

"Mum!"

Clarke pulled out of Abby's grasp to see Willow walking in, soaked through from the rain and covered in blood, followed closely by Octavia and Echo. Her eyes landed on the figure they were carrying and she froze.

"Mum please help her!" Willow cried but not moving from Braelyn's side, "Mum please…"

"What happened?" Abby asked as she stepped forward to check the girl's pulse. She was dangerously pale, Clarke noted.

Willows shook her head as she watched her grandmother clear a bed, "I don't know. We found her collapsed on the North wall bleeding out. She was barely conscious when we arrived."

Clarke pulled Willow back into her arms as they lowered Braelyn onto the bed. She didn't react as Abby began unwrapping the makeshift bandage covering the wound.

Willow was crying and Clarke attempted to calm her but the girl just shook her head. Willow kept mumbling into Clarke's chest, "I can't lose her mum… Please I can't lose her…"

Clarke tried to swallow the lump in her throat as her eyes pricked with tears and the guilt settled deeper in her stomach.

 **Noooo :'(**


	21. And see home

**A guest asked me how Willow was sitting with Aliyah and Savannah one minute then with Echo and Octavia the next. Honestly I just imagined that sometime during the conversation she had walked outside for some fresh air or something just as they were carrying Braelyn inside.**

 **Quite a lot of your reviews have commented on how close we are to the end of this fic. I just want to reassure everyone that, though it is soon, there is still a bit to go. I have Clarke's time with Izara to work through, Braelyn's own storyline and there's one for Savannah and Aliyah.**

 **Since I've ended all my other fics right after a huge battle I've decided to do this one a little differently. I need more fluff from these guys before I wave goodbye to them :')**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Willow jolted awake with a gasping breath, eyes wide and stared around in panic for a moment before a soft hand rested reassuringly on her shoulder. She turned to see Savannah watching her sympathetically and waited for her breathing to calm down before glancing around. She had fallen asleep on her arm at Aliyah's uninjured side but the brunette in question was fast asleep. The blonde noticed how the lams were lit around the medical tent and realized she must have been asleep for a good few hours.

Across from Aliyah's bed she spotted Finnick, Raven, Echo and Benjy crowded around Octavia's bed. She wasn't injured but the battle had exhausted her last pieces of energy and she was still recovering from the Ice Nation attack on the village.

"Are you okay?"

She turned her head back to Savannah with a small nod. Waiting had never been her strong suite growing u and her impatience was getting the better of her right now.

Savannah rubbed her back reassuringly, "Your Grandmother is the best healer we have, besides your mother, if anyone can save Braelyn it's her."

She gave another nod. Her mother hadn't trusted herself with Braelyn's operation and so had left it up to Abby. Willow spotted her mother back at her Nomon's side.

"Has she woken up yet?" Willow nodded to her parents.

Savannah shook her head, "I would have woken you and Aliyah if she had. My mother's causing problems," She grinned over at Octavia who looked to be sulking as Raven pushed her back down on the bed after an attempt to stand, "But other than that everyone is fine."

She glanced at Aliyah, "How is she?"

"Tired," Savannah shrugged then attempted, and failed, to stifle a yawn. Willow gave her a knowing look and the girl merely snorted, "We're all tired."

Willow grinned slightly then dropped it as her eyes landed on the tent flaps in front of her. Her eyes saddened as she leaned back against her sister and seeking reassurance in her warmth, "No news is good news right?"

She continued to watch the entrance where she knew beyond an operation was taking place to safe the raven haired girl's life, "But it's been hours," She added.

"Her wound was deep. If the operation is taking this long then take it as a good sign. You're a healer Willow, you know how long these things can take."

"I wish Al would wake-up," She said moving her gaze to her sister's face, "I know it's selfish, I know she needs rest but it's just that Nomon's not waking up, mum's a mess and Braelyn…" She trailed off not quite wanting to finish that sentence.

Savannah wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her in for a tight hug, "I know… I understand. I know it's not the same but I'm here if you need me…"

Willow leant back into the older girl's embrace. She had almost forgotten how close they had once been. Aliyah had been her older sister but Savannah had grown into the figure she had looked up to. For years before starting her training as a healer she used to follow the girl around and cause havoc around her mother and grandmother.

"It does… Help, I mean," She added and paused for a while. Willow just stared at her sister's face for a long time before speaking again as a thought struck her, "I'm glad you two are together."

"Really?" She noted the surprise in Savannah's tone.

"Sure, I mean besides having to deal with the constant longing glances she used to send your way or the blushing every time you spoke to her it was obvious you cared for one another. I don't know how long she felt that way but I know Aliyah's always cared for you Sav… I don't think she ever really considered that you would feel the same way about her. I think Aliyah resided herself to the fact that she didn't deserve your love, or any love for that matter, but you've shown her she was wrong and I'm glad. I'm glad Aliyah has you and I'm glad you have her."

"You know your sister well," Savannah said thoughtfully and a soft smile spread across her face as she too gazed down at Aliyah's slumbering form, "I love your sister… So much. I don't think I really knew how much until I watched her fall. I watched her fall and there was nothing I could do. We were still being held back in the streets, we weren't even near the courtyard, but I could see her fighting and I just knew she was in danger up there. I don't think I've ever been so terrified in all my life. Then seeing her on the ground and trapped under all those rocks…" Savannah felt her heart clench at the memory as a tear escaped her eye and she shuddered, "It hurt. It hurt too much."

Willow nodded in understanding because she did know. She had felt the exact same seeing Braelyn in Octavia and Echo's arms. Seeing her lying there unconscious and so pale had sent a shockwave through her body. She knew the pain Savannah was talking about because she had felt it then and still now as she sat there at her sister's side waiting for news her heart ached. Willow froze. It was then that she realized why it hurt, why the pain had been so unbearable seeing Braelyn like that and why her heart ached still even now. She was in love with her. She loved Braelyn. Willow was in love with Braelyn.

XoXoXoX

Clarke attempted (and failed) to rub the exhaustion from her eyes. She looked over at Aliyah's bed and noticed Willow had fallen asleep against Savannah this time. She caught the girl's eye and shot her a thankful look. She wanted nothing more than to go over there herself but Lexa still hadn't woken up and there was a slight shame building at the pit of her stomach. She could have helped Braelyn, she could have helped Braelyn, but instead she denied her daughter the one thing she asked. Yes, Abby was a better doctor than her, and yes, Clarke wasn't in the right frame of mind to be doing an operation, but Willow had begged her. Not Abby, her, and she had denied her that.

She couldn't go over there and try to comfort her daughter when her wife was fighting for her life as well and she could do nothing to help either of them. Clarke slumped back miserably into the chair. She useless and it pained her to admit it but it was true. Maybe she could have fought harder to escape Izara, reach Polis and warn her family. She could have done that… She should have done that.

"-larke…"

Her eyes snapped open and she bolted forward in her chair next to the brunette. Clarke was breathing quickly as her eyes darted over Lexa's face desperately. It had been her, she had heard it…

"Lexa?" She pleaded desperately running a hand through the matted hair pleading for the green eyes to open, "Come on Lex…"

The hand that had been resting at Lexa's side shifted ever so slightly. Clarke wrapped her own palm around it softly and felt her heart leap as the fingers tightened around her own.

Lexa's neck bobbed as she swallowed thickly and then her mouth opened taking in a shallow breath. Finally Clarke let out a relieved sigh as her eyes flickered open an inch to meet the desperate blue.

"Hey…" She whispered and continued to stroke the brunette's hair soothingly, "You're okay."

The green eyes were slightly unfocussed as they stared back at her. Lexa's breathing was slightly labored and Clarke remembered the pressure of the broken ribs on her chest. Lexa blinked, slightly dazed, and finally focused on the blonde.

"Clarke?" She croaked, barely audible.

She tightened her hold on Clarke's hand. It was only then that she registered the slight shake in Lexa's grasp. Clarke ran her thumb soothingly over the bruised skin and watched as Lexa relaxed ever so slightly.

"What hurts?" She asked carefully wanting to know if there was anything they missed. Clarke wasn't taking any chances.

Lexa frowned as if trying to concentrate, "Back," She choked out, "Everything… I-I can… I cannot… I cannot…" Lexa seemed to be struggling to concentrate on anything and panic settled in for Clarke as she watched her wife fumble over words. Lexa raised her free hand to rub her eyes but flopped down weakly as she attempted it, "Head." Was all Lexa managed to get out.

Clarke bit her lip and she waited for Lexa to blink through the confusion and focus back on her before speaking, "I need to know what you remember."

"I…" Lexa narrowed her eyes. Her hand clenched into a fist in annoyance, "You were gone." Her eyes widened at the memory and she looked to Clarke desperately, her eyes pleading for the blonde to understand, "I-I… They took you Clarke, she took you, and there was nothing I could do… You were gone… Like her…" She whimpered as Clarke leant forward to kiss her gently.

"It's okay," The blonde mumbled and ran her fingertips gently over the side of Lexa's face in an attempt to soothe her, "It's okay Lexa, I'm here… I'm not Costia Lex. I'm here."

She pressed against the brunette and waited for her wife's sobs to subside before moving away. Lexa needed the reassurance she needed to feel Clarke's presence and she would give her that for as long as she needed.

Lexa released a shuddering breath against her and Clarke swiped her thumb over the brunette's cheek gently wiping away the tears, "Shhh… I'm alive Lex…"

She nodded against Clarke, "I know, I know… I am sorry Clarke."

"You don't need to be sorry Lexa," Clarke pulled back to sit in her seat and gaze down at her wife on the bed. She linked their hands, "It wasn't your fault."

"I could have-"

"No," Clarke snapped slightly with a small frown, "It was Izara's. After everything she's done to our family Lexa please don't blame yourself. She doesn't deserve it."

Lexa's eyes were watery as she stared up at Clarke. She looked vulnerable. Clarke had been married to Lexa for over 17 years but she had never seen her wife look this vulnerable. Injured, battered and bruised but never vulnerable that had never been something Lexa had ever allowed herself to be.

"I love you," Lexa whispered, her eyes pleading for forgiveness she didn't dare ask for.

Clarke shook her head but smiled softly, "I love you too…" She was distracted momentarily by the sound of people entering and looked up to see Abby walking back in covered in blood. Willow stood up immediately. Clarke caught Echo's eye and indicated to Lexa. The brunette's sister stood up immediately and made her way over as Clarke turned back to her wife, "I need to go speak to my mum but I'll be right back okay? Echo will stay with you."

Lexa's eyes flashed in panic but she nodded. Clarke stood up reluctantly at Echo's approach and shared a look with her before making her way over to Abby.

They were standing in front of Aliyah's bed, who she noticed was now awake and propped up by Savannah, and Abby was hugging Willow tightly. Clarke immediately panicked in fear but met her mother's eye and sighed in relief. She knew her mother's emotions after a surgery and knew when a patient had died.

"How is she?" Clarke asked slowly, placing a hand on Willow's back, and drawing her daughter's attention.

Willow looked, her eyes rimmed red, but the relief was written across her face, "She's going to be okay," her voice was barely audible but Clarke could see she was still trying to process the information so she looked to Abby for the details.

"It was a deep wound," That would explain the blood and the grim look on her face, "And it'll scar but luckily it missed any major organs. She lost a lot of blood and we had to do a transfusion but as long as it doesn't become infected Braelyn will be fine." The last part was directed at Willow.

Clarke smiled as she watched Willow walk over to Aliyah where her sister pulled her in for an awkward hug, careful to avoid her injuries. She caught Abby watching her and the smile dropped as her previous worries returned, "I need you to examine Lexa. She's woken up but she can barely move and her last memory is of me being taken…"

Abby nodded and they both walked back over to Lexa's bed where Echo was sitting with a soft smile on her face. They both looked up at the two women's approach. Clarke took her previous seat at Lexa's side and watched her mum begin to examine the brunette. Abby coaxed Lexa into moving different limbs but Clarke noted the frustration on her face each time they would refuse to comply or, when they did move, how weakly they shifted. Lexa let out a growl as her left arm flopped back down at her side and she rubbed it reassuringly.

Abby let out a sigh and perched at the end of the brunette's bed.

"What is it?" Echo probed eyes wide.

Clarke bit her lip as Abby seemed to think over what to say, "Judging by the injuries from the fall it's nothing I can just patch-up-"

"What does that _mean_?" Echo growled.

Lexa grasped her hand but she couldn't look down at her. Her eyes were fixed on her mother who couldn't quite meet her eyes and Clarke felt the fear build as her chest tightened uncomfortably.

Abby shifted ever so slightly on the bed, "I won't know until we get back to camp and run some tests. The hospital is almost set up and ready so I should be able to get a better idea on what's happening but I think…" She emphasised the word 'think', "There may be swelling on Lexa's brain that is preventing her from remembering anything and constricting her movements."

"But you can help right?" Echo asked, "You can help her?"

Abby shot them all apologetic looks, "I don't want to open up her head unless I absolutely have to and there's nothing I can do about swelling on the brain. It will go down but, like I said, until I've run some tests we won't know how large the swelling is nor how long that will take."

XoXoXoX

Willow glanced over where her grandmother was talking with the others around her Nomon's bedside. She was waiting for Braelyn to be brought through and placed on the bed beside Aliyah but it was taking longer than she thought.

She turned back to her sister. Savannah's head was lying on Aliyah's lap fast asleep and Aliyah was running a gentle hand through her girlfriend's hair, "Do you think we should go over?"

Aliyah turned her attention from the girl on her lap over to the blonde, "We should give them some time. I want to see Nomon too but they need time to work through this."

Willow nodded and watched as the other girl's eyes flickered over to their mother's. She noticed the shift as her eyes flickered with guilt. Willow leant forward and placed a reassuring hand on her sister's leg, "It's not your fault you know?"

"Really?" Aliyah shook her head with a bitter laugh, "How do you figure that? It's my fault I fell, my fault Nomon jumped after me… My fault we were even in that position."

"Nomon would jump after us into a fiery pit if it meant saving us."

Aliyah snorted, "She shouldn't have to."

"No," Willow sighed in agreement, "But she's our Nomon, as is our mother, and that's just what they do. They protect us, no matter how old or how much we can protect ourselves," She gave Aliyah a knowing look, "I don't think that will ever change."

Aliyah looked down at her hand that was still running through Savannah's hair, "If Nomon had died-"

"She didn't."

"But if she had!" Aliyah growled with a firm glare, "That would have been my fault. Then what we have done? How would mum have coped? That would have been my fault Will! Mine!"

Willow shifted up onto the bed so she was behind her sister and forced Aliyah into a hug. At first she was tense but then the brunette relaxed back into her as a few tears began to escape, "It wouldn't," She whispered into her sister's hair and she held her tighter as a sob racked through her body, "Nobody would have blamed you and you shouldn't."

Aliyah stayed silent and they sat there together with Willow holding her sister reassuringly. She rubbed her arm soothingly and watched the others in the room move around. Aliyah's sobs subsided to uneasy breaths but she just increased her soothing motions to calm her sister. Benjy and Finncik were recounting something to Raven and Octavia (The woman still attempting to stand every so often). Lexa, Clarke and Abby were having an intense discussion, about what she didn't want to think about right now, as Echo moved away to give them privacy.

Her aunt caught her eye and came to sit at Aliyah's bedside. Willow glanced down at her sister's face to see her fast asleep. She slipped out from under her, lowering Aliyah down slowly on the pillow and took up her original seat.

"How are they?" She nodded to her parents.

Echo shook her head, "I am not sure… I think you should speak to them about what is happening."

Willow nodded in understanding. The room was silent aside from the quiet conversations going on either side of the medical tent. Echo gave her a small smile, "How are you dealing all this?"

"My ears are ringing… The silence is bothering me," She frowned, "Is that normal?"

Echo chuckled with a small nod, "After my first battle I could not sleep in my own tent and ended up sleeping outside amongst the other warriors. The sound of a fight stays with you for a long time after especially one as large as this."

Willow sunk back into her chair, "I don't think I can do anything until I see Braelyn."

Echo placed a gentle hand over her own, "I will wait with you."

She accepted it gratefully along with the hug that came after and they sat together. Echo kissed the top of her head then said, "Willow… There's something you should know."

Willow frowned but didn't look away from the tent opening, "What is it?"

"We found something…"

 **Oh something? Hmm… Something is going down for everyone it looks like...  
**


	22. Going home

**Okay... Okay I am SO SORRY!**

 **I went back to college and everything suddenly went completely mental. It's my last year and I didn't do as well as I would have liked last year so I'm retaking so I can pick my grades up. That also means I need double the effort this year on top of the effort for retakes. Then when it came to having my own time I was either exhausted or didn't feel like writing and I didn't want to give you guys a crappy update.**

 **On top of all that my health has completely deteriorated (mental and physical) I'm going to the doctors so often I might as well have my own room and I'm between therapists so I didn't abandon this story (or any of them) but some things just have to take priority. Obviously I'm not going to list all my shit from the last few months but i just want you to know that I'm not being a complete shit about it or making up excuses.**

 **I don't know how often updates will be because, as much as I love writing these, I do have to prioritise and unfortunately with everything going on writer's block happens a lot when I end up sitting down to write.**

 **Anyway I just wanted to apologise again and say thank you for the reviews! Honestly they are the only reason i was inspired enough to write this, I truly live off them, and the fact that I was still getting emails with reviews last week begging for updates was the best thing I've seen in a long time. They're cheered me up like you couldn't imagine so thank you so much guys!**

 **I love each and everyone of you and I don't think I could ever express truly how much :) So thank you again xxx**

 **Enjoy the long awaited update haha**

 **Disclaimer: After all this time?... Always... Own nothing.**

Willow glanced over her shoulder at Braelyn's form then, with a nod, followed Echo from the tent. Once they were out of earshot her aunt's eyes softened slightly.

"Dana's alive."

Her breath hitched and Willow found her eyes widening in shock, "W-What? How? She fell from that height-"

Echo reached out to grip her arm reassuringly, "I don't know how she survived but she is alive. I was going to tell her but…"

"No," Willow show her head and took a breath, "I need to tell her. I don't know what she even remembers yet."

Echo nodded, "I agree but maybe it should wait until you know where she stands on it."

Willow gave a soft smile and watched as her aunt turned away. She leant back against the side of her tent in an attempt to steady her breathing. It took a moment for her to close her eyes but Willow had barely gotten her breathing under control when Savannah's head appeared through the flap of the tent.

Her eyes furrowed in concern at the look on the blonde's face, "Is everything okay?"

She nodded stiffly, "I think so. I need to speak to Braelyn."

Savannah smiled and stepped to the side, "Well I can help with that. She's on the bed beside Aliyah."

Willow felt her voice catch in her throat and for a moment she stood there in shock before pushing back off the wall, pushing back the tarp and faltering at the sight of Braelyn. The raven haired girl was slightly raised on the bed with a thick bandage wrapped tightly around her middle up to her chest. Even from this distance she could see the paleness of her skin yet Willow grinned. The older girl was sat facing Aliyah and her older sister was beaming back at her. The sight alone was enough to push the past few days out of her mind and match her sister's grin.

"Braelyn," Her voice was barely a whisper but it was enough as the black hair whipped round and wide grey eyes fixed themselves on her. Braelyn's lips parted slightly before splitting into a large smile and she raised her hands. Willow found herself practically falling into the girl's arms as she wrapped her own tightly around the girl's neck in a vice grip.

She let out a slight hiss but ignored it and pulled Willow onto her lap. The younger girl pulled back slightly and lowered a hand to the bandage as she scanned her face in concern, "Did that hurt? I can get off?"

Willow moved to leave but Braelyn tightened her arms around her waste and shook her head, "Stay."

She smiled softly and ran a finger gently down the side of Braelyn's face then looked up to see Aliyah smirking at her. Willow rolled her eyes at her sister as Savannah appeared again at the brunette's side, "Shut up," She scoffed.

Aliyah raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I didn't say anything."

"You were smirking. That's worse."

Their conversations was cut short by the approach of Finnick. Next to him was a girl that seemed slightly familiar but it wasn't until Savannah stood up to hug her that she recognised who it was.

"You hid us from the Azgeda."

The girl nodded with a nervous smile on her face, "I know it not help much in the long run but-"

"Stop," Finnick shook his head, "Without you we would never have rescued everyone and Polis would still be under Azgeda control."

"Exactly," Aliyah shuffled up slightly so Savannah could sit on the edge of the bed and Finnick sat with the girl on the two remaining chairs, "We owe you."

She blushed slightly and Finnick grinned, "Aliyah's right. We owe you Camille. What you did for the Commander was amazing considering the threat to your family."

Her blush deepened at his words and Willow suspected that it wasn't the Commander Camille had hidden them for. Still, she wasn't going to tell Finnick that.

Braelyn leant her chin forward to rest on Willow's shoulder and she whispered, "She likes him right? I did not miss that?"

"No," Willow chuckled as she linked her hand with the other girl's, "No, you didn't miss that."

"That's cosy," Aliyah nodded to their linked hands and body with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Willow rolled her own eyes as Braelyn snorted, "Shof op. I can take you in a fight."

"We'll see," Aliyah moved her working arm to push her up but yelped when she was suddenly pushed back down and was met with a stern glare from Savannah, "Don't. Move."

"Whipped," Willow coughed into her hand.

Braelyn grinned into her neck but Savannah shot her a look, "You're both injured, neither of you could take a fowl in this state let alone each other."

The group let out a light laugh but when the two girls pouted softly it only encouraged the laughter.

XoXoXoX

"They're happy," Clarke noted, her eyes fixed on their children huddled together and laughing.

Lexa blinked her eyes open and smiled softly at the sight, "They're all alive. It is enough reason to celebrate."

Clarke lowered her gaze to her wife and kissed the brunette's knuckles gently, "We're all okay Lexa and you can focus on recovering."

She nodded in response and gazed up at Clarke from the bed, "When do we leave for Camp?"

"Soon," Clarke glanced over at Abby who was checking Octavia, "Preparations are being made for the morning. The sooner we're back and you can get those scans done the happier I'll be."

Lexa furrowed her brow at the blonde's panicked look and slightly desperate tone, "Clarke-"

"I mean I'm sure nothing's really there but I'd be happier if we knew for certain and I just want to be-"

"Clarke." It was only the raspiness to Lexa's voice as she tried to gain the blonde's attention that finally caused Clarke to fall silent.

A hand rose up to cup her cheek and force the blue eyes to meet concerned green, "Talk to me. We haven't even talked about what happened to you."

"I'm fine," Clarke shook her head and pulled back from Lexa's reach as she looked everywhere but at her wife, "I just want to be home."

"Don't lie to me."

Clarke narrowed her eyes but still didn't look round, "I'm not lying. I don't want to talk about it Lexa."

She stood from the side of her bed and made to leave but Lexa's voice stopped her, "You're pushing me away. You do not want me to know something for whatever reason it is that you have worked out in your head but you do not want me to know. Clarke, there is nothing you could tell me now that will make me leave. I love you and we have been through too much to let Izara win by tearing us apart. You forced me back to you after the mountain and helped me deal with the things that happened in there… It was not easy but I had you and now I'm going to do the same so please… Please do not shut me out. I can help please just talk to me."

Clarke turned around slowly but didn't move closer to Lexa, rather choosing to lean back against the chair behind her. She swallowed the lump in her throat but didn't bother to hide the tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. When she raised her head to look t the brunette she could see her own pain reflected int he sea of green, "Please don't hate me," Her whimper was barley audible but Clarke saw the panic register with her wife.

Lexa forced her body up until she was wincing in pain but pushed it aside in favour of reaching out to take clarks's hand in her own, "I could never hate you… Tell me."

Clarke lowered herself down into the chair slowly, her eyes fixed on lexa, as her hands shook in the brunette's. She blinked away the tears in her eyes and lifted a hand to wipe a tear. Clarke shook her head, "I never… I didn't mean it. Izara she- She said things and I know I should have ignored it, I know i should have, but it was too familiar; all of it." She lowered her eyes in shame, "She told me about Costia… About how she screamed for you through the torture and despite your love for her you never did come." At Alexa's pained look Clarke shook her head furiously, "It wasn't your fault and i could never believe that but it was too familiar and I know you, I knew what you would do, and I just saw myself dying there. We've lived in peace for so long and I forgot for a moment what it felt like to fight and she won… She won Lexa because she got into my head and for a moment I hated it, hated you, and I knew you wouldn't come because you would never risk our children's lives. I could see it in my head, what it would do to you, and I felt everything fall away. I felt her destroy our happiness and our peace. I saw our children dead and i just…" Clarke fell into her tears as she raised her hands to cup her face. She felt the shame flood her and Clarke couldn't look up to see her wife's face, terrified of what she would find there.

Lexa leant forward and cupped Clarke's hands in her own, gaining the woman's attention and causing the tears to subside slightly, "Please Clarke. Do not hate yourself for something you could not control. You were right, I would never have rode to save you and that shame eats away at me because I know I cannot sacrifice anyone else but… I love you. Just like you knew how I would not ride I knew that you would not want me to," Clarke's face softened ever so slightly as she shook her head in agreement, "I knew you would want me to stay with our children but please forgive _me_ for not trying."

Clarke shook her head and kissed Lexa palm, "Only if you will forgive me for hating you."

"There is nothing to forgive," Lexa protested.

"I know that's how you see it," Clarke shook her head, "I know that but i still did, even if it was just a second, I allowed Izara in my head and I allowed her to make me hate you. For just a moment I did and I _need_ to know that you forgive me for that Lexa."

"I forgive you Clarke," Lexa said softly.

At Lexa's words she pushed forward and pressed her lips against her wife's. She felt Lexa's relieved sigh and met it with one of her own as the tension that had been building up seemingly evaporated through the kiss.

She still felt a slight guilt at the pit of her stomach, knew they still had much to worry about with Lexa's health and Clarke feared their children's own demons but for that moment something inside her felt rested. For now at least they had their peace.

XoXoXoX

Peace never did last long and really Clarke should have expected the amount of protest Lexa would put up against being subjected to a cart for the journey back. What she hadn't been prepared for was Willow's own rant about Braelyn. She missed most of the words but caught some familiar phrases including 'Stubborn', 'pig-headed' and her personal favourite, 'suicidal proud grounder'. A phrase she had no doubt picked up from Clarke's own tirade of Lexa's stubbornness throughout the years.

Clarke thought she had seen all there was to stubborn Trikru warriors when it came to her wife but Braelyn and even Aliyah seemed fine with giving Lexa a run for her money.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement as she watched Lexa, Braelyn and Aliyah all lowered onto carts as they huffed in annoyance. Savannah came to a stop at her side, rubbing her temple softly, "She's like a child."

"Unfortunately I think it's genetic."

"Here i was thinking brainy would be mature about it," Willow groaned as they watched Abby attempt to re-wrap the bindings around the Azgeda girl. She looked less than thrilled, "Apparently not."

"Is it a pride thing?"

"Actually I think it's a warrior thing," Raven added as she approach her daughter and shot a glance at Octavia over her shoulder, "She's no different."

"In that case I regret becoming a healer."

Clarke let out a light laugh as Abby forced Lexa back down onto he cart after her with attempt at standing, "Come on," She nodded to the party that was now beginning to leave, "Better make sure the don't rip those stitches we spent so long fixing."

Willow grinned and fell into step beside Savannah as Raven and her mother went ahead to help Abby with carts. It would be a long journey back to Camp and she was exhausted enough as it was.

"We could try and get some horses?" Savannah asked after noting the girl's tiredness.

Willow just shook her head, "I don't trust myself not to fall asleep and slip off."

Savannah laughed softly and nodded, "Okay." Her eyes landed on Finnick a bit further ahead walking with Camille and her father, "It was kind of the Commander to invite them back to Camp."

"I think she wants to thank them personally when she's less preoccupied and they haven't actually seen the camp before so it made sense… Also he's a healer so I don't think Abby was complaining."

"She makes Finnick happy…" Savannah added.

Willow glanced at the brunette out of the corner of her eye and nodded, "She does."

Her eyes shifted back to Willow, "Have you told Braelyn about Dana?"

"Not yet," She shook her head and craned her neck to look back at the carts following behind them filled with some of the other wounded. One of them was holding the other Azgeda twin, "I haven't found the right time and with everyone so busy preparing to leave…" She trailed off and Savannah nodded in understanding.

Willow shrugged, "She's coming back with us. It would be different if she was staying in Polis but Dana needs medical attention from Camp so I'll tell Braelyn once everyone has settled down."

"Makes sense," Savannah nodded then shot her a smile, "Besides… We have plenty of time."

 **Awww... Okay so I do apologise again for the wait guys! I don't know when the next update will be but I will try to get back to regular updates soon. :)**


	23. Moving on

**Okay look it's another update! Everyone getting excited?!**

 **Close to the end now and we're gearing up for something big ;) Hope you all enjoy and thank you for all the lovely messages and reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"You're not supposed to be out here."

Aliyah let out a soft sigh and lowered her head from where she had been gazing up at the nights sky. The brisk cold of the night air was a welcomed respite from the stuffy compound of the hospital where she had spent most of the day cooped up and her momentary escape had been a relief. They had only returned to camp the previous night but she was already feeling the pressure of the enclosed space.

She was had hidden in the shadow of the hospital as the leant back against the metal walls however Aliyah wasn't surprised to see Willow standing in the half light, arms crossed and looking less than impressed.

"Are you going to hand me over to the authorities?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Willow rolled her eyes and dropped her arms as she came to stand beside her sister, "You know they're only worried about you. Your arm is going to take a while to heal and mum wants to keep an eye on you."

"She wants to keep me under lock and key… And Savannah-"

"Is worried," Willow cut in with a concerned look, "We all are. You and Nomon came too close to dying… You can't expect everyone to get passed that so quickly."

Aliyah furrowed her brow and raised her head to look back up at the sky, "She won't let me out of her sight," She growled, slightly bitter.

"Who?"

"Both of them," She shook her head and released a breath as her shoulders dropped in resignation, "I know they're worried but it's too much. They're crowding me too much and I can't be in there surrounded by so much noise and light. I needed fresh air… I'll come back inside soon."

Willow watched her slide down the side of the building into a slightly slumped position then grinned at her sister as she to lowered her body tot he ground, "Hope you don't mind if I join you."

Aliyah snorted, "Don't you have a girlfriend to sit with?"

Willow let out a light chuckle and wrapped her arm around Aliyah's uninjured one, "She can survive five minutes without me, besides, you're my sister."

"Have you seen Nomon?"

Willow shook her head, "They took her in for the scans just now but mum says it'll be a while until she's out."

Aliyah swallowed thickly, "How long until the results are ready?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "Technology is exactly my forte but Savannah seems to think we should know in a day or two. Finnick is excited… Says it's the first time they've used scans on the brain since they developed it."

"Boy needs a hobby."

Willow laughed and lightly poked her sister's side, mindful of her injuries, "That is his hobby and he saves lives… Have you met Camille properly yet?"

"No," Aliyah sighed, "Have you?"

"She seems nice," Willow nodded, "Follows Finn around like a lost pup sometimes but it's kind of sweet."

Aliyah chuckled lightly, "I'm sure she would love being referred to as a pup."

"Aside from… a bunny?"

Her eyes darted down to meet the grinning face of her sister and she let out a low groan, "Savannah said she would never mention that."

"Are you kidding me?" Willow pulled back slightly and laughed, "This is the exact disgusting, soft side to you, stories that I need! You ran into a burning hut for a baby rabbit!"

"Shof op Willow."

"That's so cute!"

She shot a warning glare at the younger girl but her sister just laughed harder. Aliyah watched the blonde clutch her side for a moment before rolling her eyes and leaning back against the hospital. She wouldn't be living this down anytime soon.

Aliyah let a soft smile grace her features and gazed up at the soft glow of the stars above them. Her sister's laughter fell away into silence that was only broken by the low voices escaping through the hospital windows. After a while she felt a light pressure against her good shoulder and looked down to see Willow's head lying against her, eyes closed and breathing softly. The brunette leant down and kissed her sister's brow with a smile before letting her head rest against the wall behind her and closing her own eyes.

That was how Clarke found them still huddled together almost two hours later.

XoXoXoX

Lexa ran a gentle hand through the tousled blonde hair resting on her chest. Clarke was awkwardly slumped forward on her chair against Lexa's hospital bed but somehow she had still fallen asleep. Lexa had woken with the sun and, judging by the healers starting to move around, she knew it was later than Clarke would like but she would not wake her wife. The blonde would never tell her but Lexa knew the blonde wasn't sleeping properly and was quite content to let her sleep there for the rest of the day.

She raised her eyes to the bed across from her where Braelyn and Willow had somehow squeezed their two bodies onto the single bed. If it was anyone else Abby would have thrown Clarke and Willow from the ward late last night but she hadn't and for that Lexa was grateful. Aliyah had been discharged the night before though not without thorough warnings from Clarke and Abby to take it easy and Savannah's own warning glare. They had only let her go because the brunette was proving too difficult as a patient and Savannah argued her case that she would be better off resting in her own tent (with thorough observation Lexa didn't doubt).

Lexa chuckled at the thought and wondered how Aliyah had grown to be so alike to herself.

The door to the ward opened and Lexa smiled at the sight of Abby walking towards her. She could tell by the look on her face that her scan results were back. Lexa moved carefully in an attempt to not wake Clarke but the slight jolt was enough to force the blonde into an upright position.

She seemed panicked and disorientated for a moment until Lexa's hand came to rest on her cheek and Abby rubbed her back soothingly, "Clarke?"

Her blue eyes focused on Lexa and the tension left her body as she sagged back into her chair breathlessly, "I'm sorry I just-"

"It's okay," Abby shook her head with a sympathetic look as Lexa watched her wife in concern, "You do not have to apologise Clarke."

Clarke linked her hand with Lexa's and gave her a thankful look before seemingly registering that her mother was there, "Are the test results back?"

"They are," Abby said though she was still watching Clarke carefully and Lexa only turned away from her wife reluctantly to see what Abby had to say.

"I was right about there being swelling on the brain," Clarke's grip on her hand tightened in momentary panic, "But I don't want to go through with surgery."

Clarke furrowed her brow and shared a confused look with Lexa, "Why not? Is it not the swelling that's causing the lack of movement?"

Abby lowered herself onto the edge of Lexa's bed, "It is the swelling that's causing it however after these scan results I'm confident that the swelling will go down on it's own. There's no need to put Lexa through the stress of a procedure for a problem that can be fixed with time and physical therapy."

Lexa was still slightly confused but she felt relieved when Clarke smiled and sank happily as she asked her mother breathlessly, "So she's going to be okay?"

"In time, yes," Abby smiled at her daughter's look of relief. She watched Clarke turn to Lexa and pull her wife in for a chaste kiss before standing up and saying goodbye, "I will be back later to check on you Lexa."

Lexa nodded her thanks but kept her eyes on Clarke as she stroked her cheek gently whilst placing another kiss on waiting lips, "I understood about half of what she said."

Clarke laughed and leant her forehead against Lexa's, "It means we can deal with this our own way without putting your life at risk."

"Good," Lexa kissed her again gently.

"Good?"

The brunette nodded against whilst tracing the lines of her face lovingly, "I only just got you back Clarke… I will not be separated from you again."

Clarke felt a single tear escape as she beamed at her wife and mumbled, "I love you." Then captured Lexa's own 'I love you' with a searing kiss.

XoXoXoX

"Your parents are happy," Braelyn observed from her place beside Willow.

Willow nodded against her chest with a smile, "It must be good news."

"You can go over."

"I'll go when they're having a less private moment," Willow pulled away and looked Braelyn in the eye, "Do you know when you will be able to leave?"

Braelyn shuffled up on the bed into a sitting position and linked her fingers with Willow's, "Your mother hinted that it would be within the next few days so long as my injury does not become infected. Though I do not know where I am to go if I am discharged?"

"Well…" Willow dragged out the word with a slight smile and raised eyebrows, "I was thinking about that… Savannah and Aliyah have moved into a tent together and I know we haven't know each for as long as them but-"

"Willow," Braelyn cut off her ramblings with an amused look, "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Willow bit her lip with a nervous laugh, "Maybe? I don't know it was just a suggestion… I mean only if you want to and I don't mind you don-"

Her words were cut off by a hand pulling her gently down to melt into a soft kiss as Braelyn chuckled warmly. She blinked in momentary shock then let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes as she welcomed the kiss.

"I would love to share a tent with you Willow," The older girl mumbled.

Willow let out an excited yelp and threw her arms around the other girl. She was met with a small chuckle and silenced it with another kiss.

XoXoXoX

Aliyah pushed back the tarp of her mother's tent and smiled at the older blonde shifting around books. At the sound of her entrance she grinned and indicated to the sling still holding her injured arm, "How are you getting on?"

"Savannah won't let me do anything," She huffed in frustration and leant back against the table, "I have a feeling that's your doing."

Clarke shot her daughter a stern look, "You're as bad as Lexa. Savannah's doing what she needs to as a doctor-"

"She's not my doctor."

"No," Clarke agreed slowly as she turned back to continue re-organising the books, "But she does love you and I trust her to stop you from straining yourself and making the injury worse."

"I know… It's just frustrating," Aliyah slumped back against the table and absentmindedly picked at the frayed wood, "I can't hunt, ride, train and Nomon pulled me off the hunt for the end of cycle feast."

Clarke winced and turned to her slowly, "Actually, that was me."

"What?" Aliyah looked up in shock and narrowed her eyes, "Why would you do that? You know I look forward to that hunt."

"You won't be ready," She shook her head apologetically, "I'm sorry but you can't afford to go… Nomon won't be going either and Octavia's involvement is still up for debate. I know you want to go Aliyah but I don't want you to risk injuring yourself further."

Aliyah pushed herself from the table and shot her mother an angry look, "Are you letting anyone go?"

"That's not fair," Clarke furrowed her brow, "You're all injured-"

"You know how much this hunt means to me!" Aliyah growled and kicked the ground in frustration.

Clarke shook her head, "There'll be other hunts Aliyah it's just one year!"

She let out another low growl, "I need to go on this hunt."

"Why?" Clarke dropped the book she was holding onto the table and fixed her daughter with a glare, "What's so important about this hunt? There will be others."

"What if there's not?" Aliyah leant back against the beam of the tent as some of the anger dissipated, "What if this is the last hunt?"

"Why would this be the last hunt?" Clarke asked in confusion. She watched as Aliyah refused to meet her eye and realised where her daughter's thoughts were heading, "Aliyah…"

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut refusing to cry, "I just… What if this happens again? What if next time we don't get there in time?"

Clarke let out a sigh and walked over to join her daughter, "I can't promise that it won't happen again but we can't live our lives in fear of something that may or may not happen."

"I heard the stories," Aliyah said slowly and looked up to meet Clarke's eyes, "What you and Nomon did, were forced to do and what would have happened if you didn't… Aren't you scared that those things would happen again?"

"All the time," Clarke admitted, "My biggest fear is that you and Willow will have to make some of the decisions we did."

"Really?"

Clarke nodded. Aliyah swallowed the lump in her throat and let out the breath she had been holding. Some of the tension that had been built up left her body and she relaxed into the open arms her mum offered, "How did you get passed it?"

"I remembered that I had my mother, Lexa… You and Willow. My friends… A family. You can't guarantee what will happen but you can change how you react to it. We have each other Aliyah."

"Is that enough?"

Clarke shrugged and kissed her daughter's head, "It has to be."

Aliyah nods slowly then hesitates for a moment before saying, "Is it still a no for the hunt?"

"We'll see."

"Did Savannah have anything to do with that?"

"Actually," Clarke pulled back and smiled at the brunette, "She was the only one arguing your case… I guess she knew how much you wanted to go."

Aliyah nodded and bit her lip in thought as she slipped her hand into her pocket. She wrapped her hand around the small object and shuffled it around nervously.

"I need your advice on something…"

XoXoXoX

Savannah returned from the hospital long after the sun had set with a heavy sigh. Aliyah watched as she threw her bag down on the floor and removed her jacket.

"You know between Braelyn and your Nomon the hospital is twice as stressful."

She turned around and faltered slightly at the sight. Several candles were lit throughout the tent and on the table lay a freshly cooked deer already prepared to eat.

"You went on a hunt?"

Aliyah stood behind the chair at the end of the table beaming but at Savannah's words she scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Of course that's what you pick up on."

"Did you?" She challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Aliyah let out a laugh and walked around the table to pull Savannah against her gently, "No. I had mother and Echo head out for me… Relax," She kissed her cheek gently, "Believe it or not I do listen to you."

"Alright," Savannah laughed and and rubbed her back gently then turned back to the table, "So what's the occasion?"

Aliyah stepped away and pulled back the chair for Savannah to sit down. She grinned at the older girl as she lowered down into the chair. Savannah watched Aliyah walk around to the other side of the table and smiled at the air of nervousness around the girl.

"What's going on?"

Aliyah cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "I've been thinking… About a lot of things." Savannah raised an eyebrow curiously, "I was talking to my mother earlier and I realised that though I can't stop some things that might happen, mostly bad, I can control some of the good. Family, friends… You. They're whats good and I don't want to lose that."

"You won't lose me," Savannah said almost instinctively.

Aliyah shook her head and stood from the table, "I think recent events have proved otherwise," She walked around to stand beside Savannah and took her hand gently, "I can't promise much Sav but I can promise that I will do everything to love and protect you. You're everything to me."

Savannah felt her breath hitch as her mind started catch up to her and Aliyah slowly knelt down to the ground. She opened her mouth in shock and said breathlessly, "Al…"

Aliyah held her injured arm awkwardly to her chest as she pulled the small in from her pocket. Her hands were shaking slightly but she took a steadying breath as she looked back up at Savannah, "Sav… Will you marry me?"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! :) Less of a cliffhanger and more of a cute ending for the couple! Love hearing from you guys thanks for the well wishes and love for this fic!**


	24. Sorry

I don't know if any of you follow me on Tumblr. If you have you may or may not have seen my post about arguements amongst the fandom. Whether you agree with me or not is irrelevant I think.

All I was trying to do was bring a little peace? It was completely innocent intent and I meant no harm by it. I don't consider myself to be a hateful or confrontational person but I can honestly say that the few messages I have received have hurt me. Not because they were (at least the way I read them) sharp and slightly hateful but because I was trying to do something completely innocent and I've been shot down by people in my own fandoms and ships.

Honeslty? I've lost my heart in the 100 fandom.

People using their mental illnesses and problems as a reason to hate on FICTIONAL characters, actors and writers disgusts me.

Want to know why I've been absent? Fine. I've been dealing with depression and crippling anxiety for five years and I've almost killed myself three times. Forgive me for wanting a bit of peace in one of the only things that gives me release from my shitty life. Does this make me a bad person? Apparently it does and apparently I'm close minded. I thought I was being broad minded by including both sides of every arguement in my post but all I've seen to have done is made myself feel like shit.

So congratulations to whoever it was that sent those messages. You got what you wanted and I feel like crap, do you feel better? Did it help with your mental illness? With your past abusive exes? Been there myself and still not over it so I really hope it did help you. I wouldn't wish any of this on my worst enemy and as we enter a new year I hope my sadness has at least brought some positivity into your lives. If tearing people down makes you feel better then all for your but I won't be a part of it.

I apologise to anyone that thought this was an update. I don't know when I'll be back to writing so for that I apologise. I've tried to be polite and fair in everything I've done but if having an opinion and being someone that wants peace is getting me this response then I want nothing to do with it because it's not worth it.

a TV show is not worth this level of stress. I won't stop watching but I will be removing myself from any fandoms that turn on people like that. Maybe I deserve it? I don't know. All I know is I've been through shit, watched people I love go through shit and seen so much shit on the news. I guess I thought we were better than that.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry guys not an update I just wanted to respond to reviews and messages I've been receiving. So first I want you to always know that unless I've specifically said I'm stopping a fic I never will and I always plan to update.

The thing at the moment is I am struggling to balance everything together, I'm taking my A2 exams this year for my final A levels (for any fellow British: Help. Me.) so that's stressful but also each time I go to write in just not inspired? I don't want to update something that's a load of shit and isn't worth reading because I've forced myself? I always want it to be something you deserve.

Basically I leave college this year and once I do I quite literally have no idea what I'm doing. My friends are all off to Uni except for about one or two and even they have plans so I guess I'm a little lost at the moment. I hope that once all the stress of the exams are out of the way I'll get back to updating. A few of you know I have a plan to finish all my fics and concentrate on one big one that I plan to get a Beta for so that's exciting. But it's getting back into I guess.

sorry if I got you all excited for this? But I just wanted to respond to all the messages and let you know I haven't given up and to please be patient with me? Lexa's death has certainly had more of an impact than we all thought it did and I wanted to say I am so proud with all we have achieved? I struggle with our media representation and if this is going to finally inspire a change then I am happy to have been a part of it :) thank you all for everything and hopefully next time I see you will be for an update XD

i want to say 'may we meet again' to be dramatic but it sounds more like a goodbye so I'm going to say 'may we meet soon' :)


End file.
